Roadapples and Prairie Oysters
by Sadieclay
Summary: Two new Chapters posted. Carter gets laid and the Doug talks to Nikola
1. Roadapples and Prairie Oysters

ra1.html

Luka stared sullenly at the letter in his hand. He sighed dejectedly and looked around the admit desk where he'd seated himself. He moaned softly, glancing about again, no-one had noticed. Luka sighed again more dramatically, throwing in a whimper and moan of despair for good measure. 

Finally when he was contemplating throwing himself on the floor and screaming at the top of his lungs in an anguished fit, Abby threw down her charts with disgust and glared at him. "What is it now?! Lose your can of mousse??" 

Luka listlessly handed her the letter. "My uncle, Drzislav died of liver failure last week.. I.. have to go to Croatia.. Handle the arrangements.." 

She stared at the formally typed letter, turning it over in her hands, flapping it against her fingers. Her hand went up against his rough cheek brushing the tears from it. "It's okay.. I'll come with you.. Everything will be okay. I promise you.." Abby replied softly. 

Luka grasped her hand and pulled away from her touch. "No.. I-" 

Carter dashed in from the lounge where he'd been eavesdropping. "I can come too! I'll keep you company Abby! My grandfather owns stables. I know *ALL* about farming!!" He boasted proudly, while Luka cocked a brow, suspicious. That boy sure knew how to shovel it, but that was only the proverbial bullshit, he sincerely doubted Carter had ever mucked out a horse stall. 

Abby leaped out of Luka's arms and into Carter's. "Great! Sounds like a plan!" 

*Four hours later* 

"OW! Get your elbow out of my eye!" 

"For Christ sakes!" 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Move it people!" 

"You'd think for such a big guy he wouldn't have been stupid enough to get a compact car.." 

*** 

Luka banged his head tiredly on the steering wheel. WHY were all these people in his car??!! His head turned slightly, still resting on the wheel. He stared sadly at Abby. If only he'd dated that deaf-mute nurse from the PICU.. 

A few hours later, the car was zooming down the highway. The road had seen better days and his travel-mates were in a foul mood, being jostled about like a can of sardines in a blender. . 

It smells in here.. Luka thought angrily to himself. Smells like Abby invited the whole damn hospital into his little car.. It smells like too many people, and one of them does NOT wear deodorant.. He shuddered, pressing the button for his window and breathed a sigh of relief as the car was suddenly filled with breathable air. 

Luka drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, the wind whipping in his hair and chilling everyone else in the car to the bone. "Dammit Luka.. Roll up the window!" Cursed Kerry, thumping the button on the door, raising his window. 

Luka sighed pathetically, "I am driving.. I should be able to have my window open if I want." 

He leaned in and turned up the radio as the DJ played Soft Cell's Tainted love, for what the group had figured was about the millionth time. Their quiet groaning, turned to moans of despair as Luka began to sing along, quite loudly still thumping on the steering wheel to the beat. 

"Sometimes I feel I've got to... Run away I've got to.. Get away.. From the pain that you drive into the heart of me.. The love we share seems to go nowhere and I've lost my light. For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night... Once I ran to you. Now I'll run from you. This tainted love you've given. I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all... Oh...tainted love. Tainted lo-" 

Luka jumped in fright as Kerry's cane smashed into the radio, obliterating it. Everyone cheered and sighed with relief. "HEY!!!!!!! That.. You.. Hey!!!!!! You will be paying for that." He muttered, wounded. 

Dave moaned dramatically from the back seat, and thumped the back of Luka's seat with a sneakered foot. "We already ARE paying for it Kovac! My ears are bleeding!!!!!!!" 

Carter peered in Dave's ear and it was indeed bleeding. "Dammit Dave.. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to put anything smaller than your elbow in your ear??!!" 

Dave grunted in pain as all the doctors in the back seat crowded around. Kerry rooted out a box of Q-tips he had hidden in his jacket and shook her head in disbelief. "You were cleaning your ears in the car?? On a road like this!? You really are an idiot, Malucci.." 

"What? Chicks dig clean ears.." Dave grumbled as somebody swabbed the blood. 

"That is REALLY gross, Malucci.." Abby grumbled, cozying closer to Luka. "Do we have to take him to the hospital?" 

Luka shook his head, pulling to the side of the dirt road. "No.. Here.." He ducked his head under his seat and brought out his medical bag. "The scope's in there.. As is a little saline and syringes.. Irrigate it.. Then we can see the damage.." He tossed it to Carter who rummaged through it as Benton held the squirming resident tightly. 

"Hey!! Leggo! Ow!! Hey.. What after shave do you use?" Dave whined as Benton squeezed a little too tight and as Carter got a little too close.   


******************** 

"What's the name of this farm anyway!?" Mark glanced out the window as they pulled into a seedy diner for food, drinks and a quick pee. 

Luka smiled. "Croatian Sunrise." 

Dave snorted. "Sounds like a drink.. 'Gimme a Croatian Sunrise with a twist. Hold the olive.' Ow!!!" Elizabeth had clipped him one in his good ear and now Dave sat slinked down in his seat, hands over both ears. "Why do you have to be so mean!? Croatian Sunrise.. What sort of name is that anyhow!?" 

"Malucci.. Watch it.." Benton grumbled. 

Luka sighed sadly out the window as his friends exited the car and headed into the diner. "Luka.. He didn't mean it.." Abby said softly, rubbing his back. "He's always got his foot in his mouth.. It's Malucci.. Pay no attention to him." 

"I.. I can't help it.. M-my uncle dies.. You invite all th-these people.. I.. I have to. I have to go.. Let's leave them here.." Luka said softly 

Abby giggled. "All of them?? In the middle of Illinois?? How would they get home?" 

He shook his head, putting the car into gear. "I don't care. I'm taking my car to my cousin Larry's car dealership. Then I'm selling it.. Then I'm buying a ticket to Zagreb." 

"You have a cousin named Larry??" Abby said incredulously as they squealed from the parking lot in time for her friends and co-workers to stumble from the restaurant and gawk in disbelief. 

"He's my mother's cousin's aunt's uncle's second cousin twice removed. He's from Des Moines.." Luka muttered irritably as the car pulled onto the interstate, leaving his co-workers behind. 

Carter's eyes widened and partially chewed 'Man-wich' tumbled from his mouth which was open wide with shock. "Did.. Hey.. Did they just leave?" He mumbled, choking slightly. 

Mark glared at Kerry. "I told you hiring that guy full time was a bad idea. Now he's left us in the middle of nowhere.." 

Doug sighed and looked at Carol who was smiling dreamily at the setting sun. "THAT was the guy you were leaving me for?! He just abandoned us on the I-90... I sure am glad I decided to move back here and keep an eye on you.." He grumbled. 

Carol shook her head, smiling. "You left me Douglas.. You ran off to Seattle.. or Portland.. Or was it Peru?? You came back because you're a jealous prick.. Besides.. His accent is.." She sighed happily. "Great..." 

Doug almost choked on his hotdog. "Did you just call me Douglas?? For chrissakes.. Not even my Mom calls me Douglas.. I'm gonna go phone Rent-A-Car..." He turned throwing the rest of his supper into the garbage can, heading for the pay phone.   
  



	2. RAPO: 2

ra2.html   
It was thirty minutes and about twenty kilometres later before Abby convinced him to turn around. "Luka.. Please.. We can't just leave them there.. I promised them a week at a foreign farm in an exotic location.." She protested, balling her fists and banging the dashboard. The glove box popped open and a horney man's paradise tumbled out into her lap. "LUKA!!! There's enough condoms in here for us to have sex for-" 

Luka growled, wrenching the wheel to the left and pulling them to the shoulder. He ripped the gearshift into park and pinned his girlfriend to the seat. "For a very very long time.." Luka said with a dark edge to his voice, finishing her sentence for her. 

Abby nodded nervously. "Yes.. It seems that way.." 

He nodded, smiling grimly. "Very well then.. Can your friends wait a little longer?" Luka's lips parted slightly and his tongue darted out, wetting them before he ducked his head to her small but firm chest. He kissed it softly, unbuttoning her blouse and releasing her breasts from their strapless cotton prison. 

She nodded breathlessly. "Uhh.. huhh.."   


***** 

It was dark and Elizabeth was polishing off her eightieth MARS bar from the vending machine. The diner had closed about three hours ago and the phone booth Doug had found was missing a phone book.. and a phone... 

Dave cursed loudly and kicked at the pop machine. "Fucking thing ate my money!" The large illuminated vending machine shuddered ominously before spewing forth enough cans of cola to rot the teeth of all Americans everywhere. He cheered, grinning and scooping the canned drinks into his carry-on. "SCORE!!!!!!" 

*** 

Abby buttoned her blouse awkwardly as Luka drove, weaving down the highway and sticking his rather long tongue down her throat. She giggled and squealed, frightened as they were nearly clipped by a rather large semi. "LUKATH! Watth thuh woad!!" 

"Uh.. Oh.. Right.." He muttered, looking up and narrowly avoiding another truck. It screamed past, blaring it's horn. 

It was another few minutes before they reached the diner, and Abby took these moments to fix her make-up and straighten her clothes. They drove into the parking lot slowly as their friends closed in on the car. Hungry, tired, and very very pissed off. 

Luka opened the door and Benton grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him out into the gravel, getting ready to beat the snot out of him. 

Mark and Dave managed to pull Peter off. "Come on man.. Cut it out.. We want a piece of him too.." Dave muttered irritably. 

Doug shook his head. "No.. Leave him alone guys.." He muttered with a deathly calm in his voice. 

Luka smiled nervously, dusting himself off and standing slightly. Doug held out his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Luka smiled. "Thank you, Dou-" 

Doug glared at him, swinging back and punching the Croatian Sensation in the nose. 

*** 

The group stood around the bleeding, unconscious, 'Euro-doctor' and Dave poked him with his sneaker.. "So.. What do we do now?? I vote we stick him in the trunk then drive to Vegas.. Anyone with me?" 

Mark grinned. "I'd say that's a plan.. Anyone else??" 

Abby grabbed his arm and pushed them away from Luka, standing in front of them. Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt, her bottom lip quivered with the classic 'Abby' expression. "I don't know how you could do this to him! He's lost a family member! His uncle died.. He has to go to Croatia to sell his uncle's farm and you guys are beating the crap out of him! Stop this.. This stops right now.." 

Carol nodded solemnly. "She's right.. You guys have to stop this.." She bit her lip and smiled slightly. "But not before I do *THIS*!!!" Carol hauled off and kicked Luka in the groin. 

Luka moaned, curling up into a ball on the road side and opening his eyes painfully, his nose already swelling. Deep purple bags puffed under his eyes and he winced. "C-carol??" He moaned softly. "W-why did you do that?!" 

"You left us in the middle of nowhere! You left us to die! What about my poor babies??" Carol whimpered theatrically. 

Luka rolled his eyes slightly. "Your poor babies hardly ever see you... A good mother would stay home with her children. You've also taken it upon yourself to bugger off across the world on a fantasy vacation. P-poor babies m-my ass.." He muttered gruffly. 

Mark and Dave restrained both Carol and Doug this time as Luka rolled around on the asphalt in pain. 

"M-my f-flight i-is in a f-few hours.." He moaned, struggling to sit up.. "If we don't want to miss it.. We better go.." 

Elizabeth shrugged and Kerry nodded. "Kovac's right.. We don't want to miss our plane. Help the bastard up." 

She stooped, scooping up the keys from Luka's pocket and tossing them to Dave. "You're driving, Duck.. Hit any potholes and when we get back to Chicago, you're doing dysentery duty." 

Dave grinned and helped his male cohorts drag Luka into the back seat, where the women begrudgingly held him on their laps. 

They reached Larry's Car Emporium at day-break and rousted Larry from his slumber. 

"It's fucking 4 am... Bastards.. What do you want!?" He muttered sleepily in his Daffy Duck underpants. 

"We want to trade in this car for a larger one. Something to fit us all.. Comfortably without wanting to kill each other." Stated Elizabeth plainly. 

"Oh.. Lady.. Come back when we're open.." Larry muttered angrily turning to go inside when he heard the sickening thump of a body hitting dirt. 

He swiveled quick on his heel and saw a badly beaten man laying on the ground outside the car. 

Dave grinned. "You know this bastard?? Says he's your cousin.. IF you don't want to end up like Kovac here.. I'd suggest you show the woman some cars.. Capiche??" 

Larry nodded nervously. "Y-yeah.. Okay.. I.. Let me get some clothes on.." He disappeared in the house and returned a few minutes later in a gray sweat suit and duck-boots. 

"Okay.. Okay.. Here.. Here's a nice slightly used VW bus.." He stammered nervously. 

The gang looked at the rusted heap suspiciously and looked over in his garage. 

Benton shook his head. "No way.. Give us..." He looked around. "That.. Give us that one.." 

Larry's jaw dropped. "But-but-but...." 

Elizabeth glared at him. "But what, baldy!?" 

Mark gasped. "HEY!!!!!" 

"Mark.. I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped angrily, turning her attention back to Luka's 'cousin.' 

"That's MY van!!!!!!!!!!!" Larry wailed as the gang headed for his garage. 

Carter grinned. "Exactly. That means. It's gotta be good.. Not like the other pieces of crap you showed us.. Where's the keys!?" 

***** 

A few minutes later they were peeling down the highway in a new Dodge Durango and Dave was singing at the top of his lungs, more off-tune than usual since his Q-tip accident. 

"Cuz I'm just a teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-age dirt bag Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby!!!!!! I'm just a teenage dirt baaaaaaaaaaaaag!" 

It was then that the wrath of Kerry Weaver's cane caused utter demise to the stereo equipment of another fine automobile. Yet again.. Everyone cheered.   
  



	3. RAPO: 3

ra3.html   
"I'm sorry sir.. We do not have ten seats in first class for the flight to Zagreb.. We do however have five in first class and five in coach.." The desk clerk smiled at Carter, who impatiently tapped the end of his GOLD Visa card on the counter. 

"FIVE??" Carter sighed and looked back at his friends. "Flip a coin??" 

Luka winced, nodding. "S-sounds like a plan." 

The group looked at him sympathetically, their anger had vanished since peeling the handsome foreign doctor off the pavement outside Skokie.. 

"I think he should get a seat in First class.. It's his trip after all.. and we DID trade in his car.." 

They turned and glared at Malucci and then sighed in unison. Elizabeth bit her lip. "Yes.. I guess Luka should get a ticket... The rest of us flip coins.. Everyone take out a nickel." 

In turn, everyone fished in their pockets and came out with shiny new nickels, flipping them in the air. 

The coins shimmered like silver beacons as they were tossed skyward before tumbling back into the warm, waiting palms of their owners. 

Hands slapped quickly over the coins and they all shared nervous glances. "Heads is Coach.. Tails is First class.. Okay.. Hands off.." Kerry murmured. 

Looking at everyone else's coins, Dave yelped, stumbling backward, dropping his coin. "Shit!" 

They all stared at him oddly and Weaver sighed heavily, stooping to pick up the nickel. "Did you know that five cents can feed a child in the third world for a whole day, Dave?" She said in a sad, hushed tone. 

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Actually Kerry-" Luka started. But Weaver shot him a death-stare. Luka clammed up.. He didn't want the snot beaten out of him again. 

"What's wrong? Why'd you freak out like that??" Carter said, trying to suppress a laugh. 

"Don't you know about Goochers and Moons?! That plane's gonna crash, man.. I'm not steppin' foot on it.. I'll walk to Croatia before I ever get on that plane!" 

Dave turned to leave and Elizabeth grabbed him by the collar. "Don't be such a bloody twit!" 

Weaver nodded. "If reading King novels during your breaks in the lounge is what this is about, then I'm going to County and burning your little library in your locker.. Take your damned nickel Dave and call it. NOW!" She glared at all of them. 

"Flip NOW! She barked, making them all jump. 

The coins took another tumble in the air and one by one scattered cheers of success by the winners and groans by the losers filled the aeroport as the nickels fell back to earth and revealed the seating arrangement. 

Carter scowled. "It's not fair.. *I* am paying for these tickets.. How come *I* have to ride in coach for chrissakes??! Screaming babies and big fat guys with pit stains and bad gas.. No fair!" 

Doug rolled his eyes, pleased with his first class ticket. "Don't be such a child, Carter.. You get to share a row with my lovely wife, and..." He turned and looked at the rest of the group, picking out the sullen expressions. "Petey, Marky, and Lizzy.." 

The trio glared at him and then went back to staring at their traitorous nickles. 

"Call me Lizzy again and I will personally remove your testicles with a dull rusty spoon." Elizabeth seethed angrily. 

Benton growled in agreement. "But, forget spoons, Elizabeth.. This guy doesn't deserve such humane treatment.. Going around and killing children and getting away with it.." 

Doug's jaw dropped, his eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. 

"H-how.. DARE you!!!!!???? At least I didn't kill my nephew!" He'd knocked out Luka, and Benton would be a piece of cake, Doug smirked, his eyes firey and full of pain. 

Peter Benton trembled slightly, taken aback at the length Doug had gone to, to insult him. He'd brought up Jesse.. The pain his whole family had gone though.. Doug.. Doug was going to have to die.. 

Benton swung wildly hitting nothing but air, and stumbling forward, looking up at Doug who smirked at him. 

Before Peter could get to his feet, Mark separated the two men, shaking his head. "Cut it out you two.. Take your tickets.. The plane is leaving.. We don't have time for this!" 

**********   
  
Doug, Kerry, Luka, Dave and Abby smugly made their way to business class while their colleagues got left behind in coach. 

As Kerry buckled herself in and flipped through the magazine she'd picked up in the aeroport and Dave nudged her in the shoulder. She sighed irritably, dropping the Maclean's on her lap. "What's wrong Malucci??" 

"Did I mention?? I hate flying??" Dave said shakily, his knuckles white around the armrests. 

"You hate flying?? You went to school in Grenada! Didn't that require some sort of flying?? What did you do? Swim there??" Abby laughed slightly. 

"I.. I don't remember.. I think I sorta freaked out on the plane.. I remember barfing everywhere and then waking up in my dorm room.. I think they must have given me something.." Dave replied sheepishly. 

"Oh.. Well why in the hell did you want to come?! We're going to be on this plane for HOURS, Dave.. " Doug sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"I.. I don't know.. Abby said something about hot Croatian chicks and I said I wanted to come.." He stammered nervously, looking at the people loading the luggage outside the plane. 

"I said we'd be seeing chickens.. Luka's uncle had chickens.." Abby said exasperatedly. 

"Aww man... Stupid chickens.." Dave muttered. "I want to go home.." 

Luka lay back in his seat, his feet up. He opened and eye and grunted. "Dave.. Come here.. Sit here.." He muttered softly, patting the seat, where his girlfriend sat. Abby gave her boyfriend an odd look and switched seats with Dave. "Look, Dave.. You don't have to come.. But.. I'd say going home is a little late now.." He murmured softly, looking out the window. The plane had started to move. "Stay.. Enjoy Carter's first class tickets.. Eat caviar and escargot and drink wine.. Have a good time.." 

Luka painfully patted his friend's hand. "It'll be okay.. Just stick your head between your knees during the turbulence.. and.." He smiled.. "Don't puke on me... Puke on Doug.. In fact make sure you puke on Doug!" 

Doug glared at him and sighed, suddenly overcome with the urge to boot poor old Carter up to first class and sit with his wife. "You know what, Kovac? You really are a prick!" 

Luka growled. "Look.. MY Uncle died.. We are going to sell his farm. *I* did not invite you.. I do not like you.. But you are coming.. and there is now nothing I can do to change or stop that. Please.. All I ask is that you be at least civil to me. You DID break my nose after all.." 

Doug grumbled, crossing his arms and staring out the window as the pilot addressed the passengers. "Fine.. I just think-" 

"Stop it you two.. Behave.. Luka is right.. He has graciously allowed us to come along.. The least we can do is be nice." Kerry smiled at him, returning to her magazine as the plane took off. 

******* 

The flight attendant pushed the cart slowly down the aisle. "Fish or chicken.. Chicken or fish?" 

Carter poked at his food, "Is she telling us we had a choice between the two, or can she not tell the difference either?" He grumbled. 

"Carter... It's good food.. I'm sorry it's not filet mignon.. But it's food.. I'm sorry you lost the coin-toss.. We're all very grateful for the tickets. I'm sure Luka is very grateful to you.. This was all very last minute.. He'll pay you back, I'm sure.." Carol smiled at him, poking at her 'fish' and scraping off the 'special sauce'. 

He shook his head. "It's not the money Carol.. I don't care about the money.. I care about the fact that I probably was only invited because of the money.. I mean.. I came because I thought Abby would want me to come.. To keep her company." 

Elizabeth sighed, kissing Mark on the cheek and switching seats with Benton, seating herself beside Carol and Carter. "Abby is up in first class.. Abby is with her boyfriend.. Abby is with Luka.. Carter, tell me.. Did Abby invite you? Or did you invite yourself?" 

"I.. Well.. I.. I thought she'd want me there.. I.. She jumped into my arms.." Carter stammered, sighing heavily. "You're right.. I.. I don't know what I was thinking.." 

Elizabeth snorted. "Abby jumped into your arms??! Well.. She always struck me as a colossal flirt.. Running around the hospital with you, and going out with Luka like that.. If you ask me.. This mess is her fault.. Not yours, Carter." 

"Abby? The flirt?? Didn't Luka kiss Carol, while Doug was off in Seattle?" Mark pondered. "I'd say Luka's the flirt.. Not Abby." 

Carol blushed. "That was a mistake.. It was quick.. And it made everything really awkward afterwards... But we're not discussing me.. We're discussing Carter." 

"Carter.. Didn't you tell Luka that you were a farmer?? What in the hell is up with that? You've never been on a farm." Benton sighed. 

"I.. I have too! My grandfather owns stables. I've been riding horses my whole life!" Carter protested. 

"Yeah, Carter.. But have you ever shoveled the shit afterwards??" Mark asked, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Well.. No.. But.. I've seen my grandfather's farm hands do it... How hard can it be?" Carter said weakly. 

The group let out a collective sigh. They really couldn't lecture Carter.. They knew about as much about farming as Carter did and they were coming too.. 

Carter waved down the flight attendant. "Can I have a scotch??? I really need a scotch.." He sighed heavily as the stewardess poured the liquor into a little plastic cup filled with ice. "Thanks.." 

It was after about seven of those little plastic ice-filled cups that Carter started to sob drunkenly. "I never been on a f-farm... M-my grandfather's sssstables are on the b-back of his mansion.. I never been in the barn except to get m-my horse.. I never scooped his poop li'e a goo' boy.." 

Elizabeth pulled the nearly empty cup from his shaking hands and looked over at the stewardess. "Can I have a few coffees over here?? Thanks.." 

****   



	4. RAPO: 4

ra4.html **** 

"I punched him because he drove off and left us there.. I punched him because he damn well deserved it.. He was over here making moves on my wife and acting like the father of my kids, while I was trying to make a life for them in Seattle.." Doug growled. 

"I never slept with her.." Luka snuffled pitifully. 

"You kissed her though didn't you!!?? You bastard!" Doug yelled, causing several other passengers to jump in fright. The flight attendant rushed to the five seats and tried to make peace. 

"Sir?? Can I ask you to calm down a bit?? I don't want to have to ask you to depart at the next refueling station.." Cindy replied as her fellow employees began to get the gear from the back.. This guy was big, but they were well versed in how to deal with them. 

Luka sighed and Abby glared at him. "You KISSED HER!?" 

"I.. I wasn't with you then.. She wanted me.. I wanted her.. It was just a kiss.." Luka stammered nervously. 

Abby grabbed her purse firmly in her hand and started to beat him over the head. "YOU KISSED HER!?" 

Dave grinned.. Luka was right. He was having fun. This was better than 'Young and the Restless'.. Not that'd he ever admit to taping it, but he'd started watching Y&R ever since he'd started working at County. It was nice coming home and seeing people with lives a lot more screwed up than his was.. It was good to flake out on the couch with a bag of potato chips and a beer and watch the bad plots and terrible acting.. It was a relief from the blood and tears and pain he had to put up with daily at work. Although, if anyone asked, he was taping the episodes for his aunt in Tulsa.. 

"I don't love her, Abby.. I love you.. I want to be with you. You don't have to worry.. Please.. Don't be mad.." Luka snivelled, cowering slightly, pinned between an angered paeditrician and a nurse girlfriend with PMS.. 

"I.. If you loved me.. You would have known.. You wouldn't have kissed her! You would have known that I was the right one for you all along.." Abby wailed. 

Luka raised his eyebrows and looked over at Kerry who shrugged, grinning slightly. She was enjoying the show as well.. "It's a losing battle Kovac.. Just nod.. That's all you can do.." She whispered, squeezing his hand. 

As the group in first class began to settle down, there was an ear splitting scream from coach...   


********** 

"I'm really sorry M'am.. He's just a little drunk. Carter! Stop that!" Carol blushed furiously, trying to stop him from pawing the stewardess. 

"Okay.. That's IT!" The diminutive flight attendant squeaked indignantly, glaring at the group of trouble making doctors. 

"First it was those jerks in first class, now you! I warned them.. I warned you earlier, now you're in trouble.." Her bantam frame quaked with fury, her hands balled into tiny fists and her long pink nails biting into her palms, as her mouth disappeared in a tight white line and she ground her teeth. 

Teena roared down the aisle, her stubby legs pumping like well-oiled pistons, as she stomped to the cockpit and flung open the door. Turning on her heel, her dark eyes narrowed to slits and her lip quivered, before bursting into tears and slamming the door. Teena shook violently with the tears that she let consume her, before wiping her reddened, sticky face and tapping Charlie on the shoulder. 

'Captain Charlie' boomed solemnly over the loudspeaker. "I'm afraid we'll have a little lay-over Sisak aeroport.. I'm sure you've become aware of our little problem with some certain passengers and they'll be departing in Sisak. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank you for flying with American Airlines!" 

******** 

"Thanks alot Carter!! I was eating DUCK!.. Can you believe that?? DUCK!! and it was in Mint sauce! Mint Sauce!! Then there was caviar.. and WHOLE BOTTLES of champagne!! You screwed me out of first class!!" Dave grumbled standing over him in the arrowroot bathroom as Carter puked his brains out. 

Carter sputtered, coughed and wiped his mouth. He looked up at Dave and sighed. "I.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. I had too much to drink.. I got carried away I guess.. Then that flight attendant was hot for me.. I know it.. She started-" 

Carter swallowed, looking a little green before turning and puking all over the toilet and all over himself. 

Benton winced walking from the stall and to the paper towels, grabbing several handfuls and helping Carter to his feet. "It's okay, man.. Come on.." He said softly, wiping the vomit from Carter's face and chin. 

"It's okay man.." Benton murmured, as Carter choked on a heart-wrenching sob and he rifled through his over-night bag for a change of clothes for Carter. "Get out of here Malucci.. See if Kovac and Ross aren't killing each other and have actually gotten us a car.. I am NOT walking to Zagreb.." 

Dave glared at him and banged the door nearly off it's hinges as he went in search of Doug and Kovac. "I don't know why I came.. I really don't.." He muttered angrily to himself as he strode to the car rental kiosk. 

Doug and Luka were arguing heatedly. As usual.. Dave thought petulantly as he watched them snipe back and forth. "Okay... THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.. 

Dave stomped over to Carol and grabbed her forcefully. Carol looked over at Doug, her eyes widening with surprise, but she didn't struggle. He leaned her against the counter and stuck his tongue down her throat. The kiss was warm.. It made her tingle, right down to her toes.. Carol nearly swooned. They were right about Italian men... 

Once he was satisfied, Dave pulled away and glared at the two doctors. "THERE!! I kissed her.. Mark.. Get in there too... When Benton and Carter get out of the can, they can have a go as well.. Then we can get this shit over with!!" 

"You little sheeit!" Luka growled, reddening. "I ought to-" 

Doug glared at him and gave him a shove. "Ought to what buddy?? She's MY WIFE! If anyone's gonna kill him.. It's ME! Come here Malucci.." 

Dave ducked, weaved and missed Doug's flying fists only to dodge a fist and smack head-on into a cement support column.. 

******** 

It was a few hours till he came around on the laps of the women in a car that inconcievably was even smaller than Kovac's car had been.. Their knees up around their ears, Dave's head tucked snuggly against Elizabeth's breasts. He moaned, and breathed deep her smell of laundry detergent and skin cream. 

Elizabeth squawked, dumping the resident on the car floor. "MALUCCI! WERE YOU SMELLING MY BREASTS!?" 

"No'mam..." He mumbled fuzzily as the car lurched forward and a sickening gurgle chugged from the engine. 

*** 

"Why didn't we get radiator fluid at the gas station, Mark??" Doug said acridly, staring at the smoking engine. 

"Because.. We needed gas.. I got gas.. How was I supposed to know we needed radiator fluid?!" Mark whined. 

"Maybe from that weird little blinking light that said RADIATOR!?" Doug yelled back. 

Benton sighed heavily. "Well.. It looks like we're walking to Zagreb.. Guys.. Let's get the bags out of the back.. Start walking..." 

****   



	5. RAPO: 5

ra5.html **** 

"I still can't believe it, Mark.. I never knew you were that stupid.." Doug muttered as they shuffled down the gravel roads, their cheap canvas shoes no match for the hard packed dirt that pounded their aching feet and stones that somehow squirreled themselves inside, and gave them crippling limps. 

"Stupid?? If it was so stupid, then why didn't YOU see the little blinking damn light? You were in the front seat too! You had full view of the dash.. If anyone's stupid.. It's you Doug.." 

Elizabeth and Carol walked between the two men, acting as a buffer for their childish arguing. Elizabeth swatted the hands that crossed the barrier and grumbled vexatiously. "Stop it.. Stop it or I'll break your fingers.." 

It was ten miles of vast farmer's fields on the single route of dirt before they saw another living soul. 

"Zdravo! Kako ste?" The pick-up truck pulled along side the weary road-travellers and the window roll down slightly. A weathered, leathery face peered out from the rusted, dusty truck cab, and smiled toothlessly. 

Luka looked up tiredly, his nose and face throbbing. "Da??" He blinked in the blinding sunlight and nodded. "Dobro havla, a vi?" 

His colleagues looked at him confused and Luka sighed. "He asked if we were okay.. I said we were fine.." 

Abby smacked him again with her purse. "FINE!? FINE!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE FINE?!" She growled at him angrily. "Ask him where we are and how do we get to your uncle's damn farm!?" 

Luka winced and turned back to the farmer who was interested in this foreign woman's sudden outburst. She sure was a tasty little thing. "Je li ovo put za Drzislav?" 

The farmer grinned, his toothless gums loose and pink. A wrinkled, decrepit hand emerged from the window and pointed down the road. "Dite ravno. Skrenite lijevo, ulica lijevo." 

Dave's brow furrowed and he looked down the road. "What did he say? All I see is dirt.." 

He looked at the dishevelled, filthy people and sighed. "Govorite li engleski?" 

Luka nodded readily. "Yes.. We speak english.. Dave.. He said, we keep going down the road and turn left and then it's the first road on the left.." 

The farmer nodded. "Da... That's right.." The old man replied, with a thick serbian accent. "You need vozite?" 

Luka looked in the back of the man's truck, filthy, bits of straw and dried manure. He rocked back and forth on his sore, blister covered feet and nodded. "Yes, a drive would be good. Jako ste ljubazni. Hvala lijepa." He smiled and climbed into the back of the truck. 

"Get in please.. He has offered us a drive to my uncle's farm.. Unless you prefer to walk. The directions he's given.. It's about twelve miles.. Walk if you want, but my feet hurt, and I'm going." 

Slowly, the group glanced at each other, more humble, sore, exhausted and jet-lagged than they had before they'd walked ten miles in the scorching sun. 

"Luka?? Are you sure he's trustworthy? I mean.. The guy has a rather large pig in his truck, it looks like something out of Deliverance.." Kerry stared at the hog which snorted at her and fell on its side, blinking his great dull eyes before it started to snore and grunt in its sleep. 

"You can sit up here with me Miss.." The farmer patted the space between him and the pig. 

Kerry bit her lip and looked back in the trailer where her colleagues sat in animal feces and straw. Animal poo, straw and sweaty doctors? Or smelly farmer and his pet pig?? 

She climbed in between Dave and Benton and the farmer put the truck into gear, and it shuddered down the road, spewing up clouds of dust and exhaust. 

The doctors lay back, resting their aching muscles and trying to brace themselves for the hundreds of potholes and rocks that jostled and shook the rickety, rusting truck. 

Elizabeth held on to Mark, burying her face into his dusty shirt. This truck was 98% rust and manure, and 2% truck.. She'd be very glad when this ride was over, maybe walking wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all. 

*** 

The farmer's truck pulled up to a long lane and he parked. "Theese is Drzislav farm.. You get out here.." 

The doctors piled out of the truck, smellier and sorer than they had been twelve miles ago. The truck rattled away leaving them standing in front of a rather large wooden gate. The once grand, brightly painted sign, hung cock-eyed and peeling of it's once brilliant reds and yellows of the sunrise. ROT IN SUNRISE. The sign stammered, letters fallen and rotted on the roadside. 

"This is the farm?? It looks like Manor farm.. You know.. After the animals had run off Mr.Jones.." Dave muttered, much to the surprise of his co-workers.. They never figured him much for a George Orwell fan. 

"What Dave?" Carol said surprised, her eyebrows raised. 

"A...nim..al... Faarrrrrm..." Dave said slowly. "It... is.. a... boooooook." He rolled his eyes, and entered the gate leaving the doctors standing there astonished and a trifle embarrassed. 

They trudged up the lane to the house which was in slightly better shape than the sign out front. 

"Wow.... This.. This is great Luka.. It's really nice.." Abby said in a hushed tone, walking from room to room. 

"She's right Kovac.. This is a nice little place.. It needs a little work, but I'm up to it if the rest of the gang is.. What do you think??" Benton gave a low whistle and ran a hand along the roughly plastered walls. 

"Well, there's nothing else to do.." Carter said glumly, turning the dial on the tv and finding nothing but fuzz and white noise. "What do you want us to do, Luka??" 

"I... Well.. I guess the first thing to do is feed those poor animals in the barn and shovel out their stalls. But I think.. There IS ten of us.. Why don't we split up?? Five of us in here, cleaning up, and four of you, including myself, in the barn. That way, Carter and Dave can recover from their injuries and I can show the rest of you how to run a farm." Luka chuckled slightly, and trailed off into a low sobbing moan. 

"You okay Luka??" Kerry asked worriedly. "We can do this.. Maybe you should stay in here with Dave and Carter, Abby and I can stay and help.. I don't think I'd be much help, cleaning out stalls." 

Luka nodded glumly, looking around the foyer of his uncle's house. "If you're sure Kerry.. Okay.. Peter, Mark, Doug, Carol.. Elizabeth.. The shovels and pitchforks are in the shed.. The gutter cleaner is pretty much self-explanatory. Just shovel all the feces into the gutter and turn it on.. It'll move it out into the barnyard.. Then you can feed the animals.." 

They nodded, filing out of the house and into the blinding sunlight, ready for a day's work. 

******** 

"Abby, take Dave into town. Get some painting and plaster supplies. Three hundred dinar should cover it." Luka said absently, fishing some bills from his wallet. 

The group watched his expression change as his gaze rested on the pictures of his wife and daughter. His hands trembled, the money fluttering from his splayed fingers and onto the worn hardwood floor. 

"Luka, go with Abby. The rest of us can stay here and clean up, make some lunch for our 'farm hands'." Kerry smiled, and squeezed his hand comfortingly, before stooping and picking up the money, putting it into his hand and folding his fingers over it. 

"If you're sure you can handle it by yourselves." Luka replied shakily. "I guess it's best that I escort Abby, just in case the shop keeper does not speak english." 

"As for making lunch, I have a feeling that my uncle's icebox would be empty. I will get groceries too." Luka rifled through his billfold to see if he'd exchanged enough dollars to dinar to cover everything. 

Abby and Luka walked to the rusted FORD pick-up and after a few dry starts the engine turned over. 

"Are you okay Luka?" She snuggled against his rigid form as they puttered down the dirt road. Luka shrugged, ignoring her and turning on the radio. 

"-if you make sure you're connected, the writing's on the wall. But if your mind's neglected, stumble you might fall.. Stumble you might fall. Stumble you might fall..." He sighed. 

"Stereo MC.. That is an old song..." Luka murmured. "I don't want to talk about that Abby.. Not now." He muttered angrily, the memories, the ache and the guilt boiling inside him like an infected wound. 

"I'm sorry about Daniejla, Luka.." Abby said softly. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Abby. You did not kill them, I did. I watched them die, I did not help. If I had taken her to a hospital. She would be alive." Luka said hoarsely as they drove to the market square. 

"She would be alive and you would be with her." Abby swallowed pained, and stared out the window. 

"Yes.. That is true. She was my wife, it is likely that I'd be with her. But that does not matter now. I am with you." Luka opened his wallet and stared at the faded photograph, torn and wrinkled from so many nights of being held in the hand of it's owner, comforting him in fitful nights of loneliness. 

He removed it from it's plastic and stared at it before Luka took it in his fingers and ripped it in two. His large muscled frame collapsed against the steering wheel as he began to sob. 

Abby stared at him, uncertain, before he lifted his great shaggy head from his folded arms and stared at her with swollen, red eyes. "I loved her. I loved her so much, that I love her still. Is it wrong to love her still, even though she's gone?" 

With tender fingers she took the photograph from him and attempted to piece it back together. "Luka.. I know you loved her... She was your wife.. It wasn't like Richard and I.. Our separation was needed.. Wanted.. You and Danijela.. That wasn't planned.. It's normal for you to still love her.." Abby smoothed it out, staring sadly at the beautiful woman that stared at her beneath deep creases and folds.. From under the rippled, tear stained picture, her eyes still twinkled and Abby knew then that she'd never be able to measure up and be Danijela.. She could never be Danijela, all she could hope was that Luka would want Abby.. For who she was and not who she could be. 

Abby carefully placed the torn photograph in her purse and unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck. 

Luka handed her a fistful of bills. "G-go to the trzhnica.. Get some food.. Bread, milk, peanut butter, the usual staples.. I will be at the hardware store.. Some basic phrases Abby.. Da, is yes, ne is no.. Molim is please.. If all else fails, try 'Govorite li engleski?' 'Do you speak english?' Most people around here do. Okay?" 

Abby nodded slowly, her fingers curling protectively around Daniela's picture. "Trzhnica?" 

"Market.. The little grocery store over there.." Luka pointed to the rebuilt shop. 

"Okay, no problem Luka.. Want me to get you anything special?" She smiled softly, kissing his forehead between his sad eyes. 

"No... Nothing I can think of, thank you for asking." Luka smiled, the cheery expression, not quite reaching his troubled, deep, dark, eyes. He turned away from her, trudging to the hardware store, breathing deep the smells and the dust of his home country. It was scientifically proven that dust was made of skincells and other human debris.. As Luka breathed in, he wondered how much dried blood of his fellow countrymen, wives and children entered his lungs from the air that was vital for his living. 

He shuddered, shaking his head sadly before he pawed the door open with a heavy hand. "Dragi Josip.." Luka nodded to the clerk, saying hello as he browsed through the shelves. 

The clerk stared at him, he was familiar but it was obvious how he walked, his gait, that something troubled him deeply. Something the man, sooner forget, even though it haunted him greatly. The customer in his shop had returned from some place far away and he could tell Luka wasn't home on pleasure. 

"Kako se zovete?" The man shouted to Luka, as the doctor stooped on his heels to reach a can of paint on the lower shelves. Luka looked up, started by the man's question, and banged his head on the shelve above. 

"Zovem se, Luka Kovac..." Luka mumbled softly, returning to his shopping, aware that the clerk was staring intently at him now. 

"Kovac.. Danijela Kovac?" The man murmured softly, emerging from behind his counter and walking to the shelves to help Luka pull an aluminum ladder off the wall. 

"Danijela was my wife.." Luka whispered hoarsely. 

The man nodded. "Danijela was my daughter.."   


**************** 


	6. RAPO: 6

ra6.html *************** 

Mark grunted, bending at the knees and bracing himself as he pitched a load of manure into the trench. "I smell like... Crap.." He muttered, scraping and pushing another pile into the gutter. 

"Stop bitching Greene, you sound like a woman.." Benton muttered angrily from the hayloft as he tossed down a clean bale of straw for the animals' stalls. 

Carol pitched a forkful of manure at Benton's head. "Oh.. Is that so!?" She growled with mock-anger, grinning as the wet fertilizer smacked against the doctor's overalls. 

Benton stared at the large brown stain on the bib of his overalls and peered down the hatch at Carol who leaned on her pitchfork and grinned. "You smell so sweet Peter..." 

Peter climbed down from the loft and stared her down, his gloved hands clenched around the twine of the bale, that he held against himself, banging it against his knees. 

"You know.. You're going to have to pay for that.." Benton replied, his jaw clenched. He stooped and cupped a handful of manure into his gloved hand before flinging it at the startled nurse. 

Carol ducked, toppling backward into the trench, landing up to her armpits in warm manure. She grunted in disgust as she picked up her arms from the filth and glared at Peter. "Doug!? Help me up..." 

Doug shook his head, backing away from his wife. "I'm not getting into this.. You can fight your own battles.. You started this hon'..." He grinned, chuckling nervously as Carol heaved a chunk of manure at him, it landing with a warm squish at his feet. 

"DOUG!!!!!!!??? Help me up!!!" Carol whined struggling in the warm muck. 

"Nooooooope.. Sorry.. You're on your own." Doug grinned, throwing his hands up in the air, in defeat as he left the barn. 

The cows mooed softly and the horses' whinnied in response. It was time for them to let out to pasture, what was with these silly strangers and their fascination with their poo?? 

Elizabeth exited the chicken coop, slamming it shut with her shoulder, her arms loaded with cartons of fresh eggs. She walked to the barn and set the cartons by the door as it was flung open and out ran Doug Ross being chased by a very smelly and very filthy Carol Hathaway. 

"GET BACK HERE DOUG ROSS!! I WANT TO GIVE YOU A *GREAT BIG KISS*!!!!" Carol yelled before she launched herself across the yard and tackled her husband at the knees, knocking him forward, splayed on the grass. 

Doug laughed in sharp gasps as he tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out when he'd fallen. 

"C-carol.." He chuckled painfully as his manure covered wife climbed ontop of him and kissed him. Doug writhed under her touch and moaned. "C-carol.. Get off.. You smell!!!" His eyes watered and his body tingled from the sheer putrid stench. 

Dave piled the last sandwich in the cooler and firmly placed the lid. "So that's good Chief? I could be out there helping you know, instead of.." He winced, rubbing the bump on his head and slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. 

"You're not going anywhere Malucci..." Weaver said sternly. Walking to a kitchen drawer, she pulled out a penlight and checked his pupils.. "I think you should get some rest, Dave.. That's an order.." 

He nodded staring at the kitchen floor where Carter lay spread out and limp. Dave poked him with his toe and Carter grunted in response. 

"Drinkin' baaad Dave.. Please.. Tell that Marachi band to practice someplace else.. Don't like them in my head.." Carter moaned. 

Kerry tsked under her breath and poked the hungover resident with her cane. "Serves you right Carter.. Getting us kicked off the plane.. Dirty farmers and their pet pigs.. Serves you right.." 

Dave chuckled and let Kerry lead him upstairs. 

As he curled up on the intricately sewn quilt, wrapped his hands around the pillow and drifted off, there was a loud crash downstairs. 

*** 

"Doug!! AUGH! DOUG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Carol squealed, kicking her legs frantically, squirming in his embrace. 

"You smell.. I'm giving you a bath.." Doug replied, marching through the open door that Carol had kicked open during the struggle. 

"DOUG!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!" Carol ordered, laughter turning into rapid hiccups. "Doug! P-please!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

He slowly deposited her into the large old-fashioned cast-iron tub that had been left in the closed-in porch. His jolly grin, turned to one of menacingly evil as he switched on the hose. 

"DOUG!! THAT'S *COLD*!!!" Carol squealed as he hosed her down. "Doug... P-please stop!" 

"Stop?? Why??? You flung poo at Benton!! I mean.. How stupid is that??!! I'm not saying it's not the dream of every doctor at County.. but you threw manure at Peter! How childish is that!?" Doug sputtered in disbelief, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. 

Carol nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry.. You're right. It was childish.." She stared at her hands and the murky water that surrounded her, the hose that fed cold clean water into the bath. With a shivering, trembling hand, reddened from the cold, she picked it up and aimed it at Doug who grunted in surprise.. "But not as childish as this!!!!!!!!" 

Kerry struggled with the cooler of sandwiches as Dave lay asleep upstairs and Carter lay on the floor unconscious in the recovery position. 

She used her back to open the door and stumbled backward and into the jet spray of ice cold water. "Augh!" The sandwiches tumbled from her hands and onto the concrete floor, soon as wet and soggy as Kerry was.. But not nearly as deadly..... 

****************** 

"Nikola?!" Luka said quietly in disbelief as he looked the old man over, and marveled now how much the old man had aged in nearly twenty years. 

It had been seventeen long, hard years since Nikola had disowned his daughter... 

Danijela had been engaged to a prominent lawyer type with an established practice and partners. Then she came to her father, one humid afternoon as he pulled weeds in his little garden, sweat dripping on his reddened brow. She told him that she was leaving Viktor and moving in with the son of a poor carpenter who had pipe dreams of becoming a doctor. 

"A doctor!?" Her father had scoffed in disbelief, the young man was to weak and puerile to serve his own country in a time of need. "You are not seeing that boy.. You are marrying Viktor.. That is the end of it, Dani!" Nikola had barked, his teeth clenched and his arm outstretched and trembling as he pointed to the house ordering her inside and to her bedroom. 

"I am twenty years old, Daddy! I do not have to do what you say!" Danijela had yelled tearfully. The last words she ever spoke to her father, cut off as Nikola's strong, calloused hand was brought up sharply across her cheek. A large hand print throbbed red on her face and Daniela's tears welled up, the young woman not willing to let them fall. 

She ran fast across the fresh mown grass, her feet hardly touching the ground as she flew. Away from her father's cruel hand. A hand which had never held that sort of evil power till that bright spring day. 

It was Nikola who had to explain to Daniela's fiancee, that she had moved out.. 

"Where!? Why!?" Viktor stared at the floor, trembling and shaking his head. "Why??" 

Nikola was grateful that the boy chose to stare at the floor, rather than him, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to look him in the eye. 

"Luka.." Was all her father could reply. 

And it was at the utterance of that name, that Viktor knew fully, what had happened. Luka Kovac was dashing as hell and as much as he loved Danijela, he also knew that once Danijela had gotten something in her head, it was bloody well impossible to convince her otherwise. 

******   
  



	7. RAPO: 7

ra7.html ****** 

"Luka?!" The old man waved a soft hand in front of his former-son-in-law's dazed expression. 

Luka blinked and his gaze rested on that hand and his thoughts drifted again to his wife, at the time girlfriend, stumbling into his flat in tears, the ugly hand print still visible on her cheek. Holding her in his arms and feeling the pure hatred for the man he'd never formally met. Of course, he'd seen Daniela's father, in town at the shops, passing him on the street, but Luka knew early-on that he was not welcome in the Stjepan household. 

"Luka.. Are you okay??" The man's voice had also aged, Luka noticed with surprise.. He remembered Nikola threatening him over the telephone and hanging up before he could answer. 

"Yes.. Yes.. I am fine.." Luka muttered, pulling his purchases into his arms and carrying them awkwardly to the counter. 

"I can help you with that.." Nikola answered pathetically, chasing the doctor to the front of the store. 

"I do not need your help. I will pay for my purchases, then I will leave." Luka replied thickly, banging the cans down on the counter and fishing for his wallet. The remaining picture of his daughter slipped from it's pocket and onto the counter. 

Both men stared at it for what seemed like ages, before Nikola reached for it. "That.. That is my grand-daughter?" He whispered, fingering the dark hair and red lips on the faded print. 

"Was..." Replied Luka, pulling out the money. "They are all dead.. Have been for many years now.." He said softly, a bitterness in his voice. 

"I know Luka.. I was there at the funeral." Nikola said swallowing painfully and turning his attention on the cash register, punching in the cans of paint. 

"You were not.. I was the only one.. I thought I was the only one.. I did not know if you and Mariela were alive or dead, I figured it was just as well." Luka said peeling the bills out of it's clip and laying them on the counter. 

"I saw you.. I didn't say hello.. I didn't come forward.. Because I thought then that you had killed my only daughter and my grandchildren." Nikola said hoarsely, as he mechanically started to pack the cans and brushes into bags. 

"And do you still?? Think I killed them?" Luka said angrily, tears welling up. 

"No!" Nikola almost shouted in response. "No.. I.. I stopped feeling that way, many years ago. It was not your fault. It was the war, you had no control over that, Luka..." 

Luka pulled the bags off the counter and into his hands. "Well.. I think I better be going now. My girlfriend is probably buying up nearly the whole shop next door.." 

"Girlfriend?" Nikola's brows went up a notch. 

"American.. A nurse.." Luka replied stiffly. 

"So you became a doctor then? Danijela did mention that once in her letters.. Said she was very proud, said that I should forgive her for marrying a lowly carpenter's son. I did.. Eventually, not that I ever got the chance to tell her that.." Nikola pulled out his own wallet and produced another picture. It was equally faded and creased but it was recognizable as to who the person was in the photo. 

Luka gasped and a smile tugged on his lips. "Marko.." He breathed in hushed disbelief. 

"I believe a father should have pictures of all his family. Danijela sent it to me, after he was born.. She had sent me a photo of Jasna too, but you have one already.. I want you to have it." Nikola held the photo out in an arthritic shaky hand. "Please.." 

"I.. I don't know what to say.." Luka stumbled in disbelief. "I cannot take it.. It is yours.. Danijela sent it to you.." 

"Take it.." The old man insisted, putting it in Luka's hand. "By the way.. What happened to your face? Who punched you in the nose?" 

*** 

Abby stumbled out of the grocery store with her hands full of parcels, and a bottle of Croatian wine tucked in with the purchases of bread, cheese, cold cuts, peanut butter, milk and a box of corn flakes. She stumbled to the car, locked the groceries in the back seat and walked to the hardware store where she found the clerk poking at her boyfriend's face. 

"Luka? What is the hardware store guy doing??" She said nervously as she approached the two men. 

Luka turned slightly, nodding to the man. "Nikola Stjepan.. My father in law.. Former.. and This is Abby.." He paused.. "Wyzinksi.." Luka finished, grinning. 

Abby glared at him goodnaturedly, and gave him a thump on the arm. She nodded to Nikola and held out her hand. "Abby Lockhart.. Pleased to meet you Mr.Stjepan.." 

"Please.. It's Nikola.. Come.. In the back.. I will make you two some coffee and biscuits.." He waved them back to the employee entrance of the store and to the cramped 'staff room.' 

******* 

As Abby crawled under the covers in the bed by the window, Luka stared, watching her with frightened alarm. 

"What are you doing Abby?!" He said worriedly, his voice quivering. 

She pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled over, the moonlight from the window casting a soft cool glow over her. "Going to sleep. I'm tired, if you want sex, then I'm sure we can arrange something in the morning." Abby mumbled sleepily. 

"Did your mother ever sleep with the moon shining on her face?" Luka asked softly, still standing in his boxers, staring at her bed illuminated in the darkness. 

"WHAT?! Luka.. What are you talking about!?" Abby sat up straight in bed, awakened fully by her boyfriend's bizarre questioning. "I.. I guess so.. I don't know.. Why?" 

"My uncle always said that sleeping under a moon would make a person go crazy. Come.. Come here. Sleep over by the wall away from the window." 

"Luka.. You're being weird.." Abby protested tiredly as she was dragged from her warm bed into his. "Luka! There's no room in this bed for the both of us." She whined, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. 

"Well then. I'll have to get creative then, won't I?!" Luka murmured happily, his fears at rest. He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her close; close enough to smell every strand of hair, close enough to taste her skin. 

Soon the couple was fast asleep in the small bed. The evil moon floating away behind a thick, dark, cloud as it started to rain. 

***********   


"You do realize, Doug.. We are on a very isolated piece of land.. With plenty of places to hide a body." Kerry replied frankly. "What in the hell did you think you were doing?! She sputtered, wiping the water from her face and stooping to pick up her cane which had fallen during the sudden wet surprise of being drenched with the ice cold jetstream from a hose. 

"I hope you weren't very hungry, you two.. That was your lunch." Kerry growled, pulling her wet clothes away from her body as they clung tightly like a staticky sock on the back of a suit that you never know is there till you get to work and people start nicknaming you sock-puppet.. 

"Lunch? I thought Luka said there was probably nothing around that would be edible!?" Carol said pitifully, still reeking, but now slightly cleaner and laying in the mucky water. 

Dave stood in the hall watching the way that Kerry's wet jeans slid smoothly over her small perfect round bum, how the fabric clung perfectly in all the right places. He marveled at her fine bone structure; her shoulder blades, the curve of the back of her neck and the small knots of her spine sticking out against the very wet, white t-shirt. 

He finally got the courage, and the ability to keep 'Dr.Stud' under control, and entered the front porch. "It really depends on whether you consider SPAM and corned beef on Wonderbread, edible really." Dave said with a slight smirk. 

**** 

"Well it does not matter now.. I have food enough for everyone.. Even the smelly, wet ones.." Luka said proudly as he appeared in the front doorway. 

The group drooled happily and followed Luka and Abby into the kitchen, like a cannibals at a fat camp. 

"What did you get, Luka?? Beer?!" Dave asked, rifling through a grocery sack before Abby could snatch it away from him. 

"No!! No beer!" Abby growled. "I got you guys some wine from a local vineyard.. and some sparkling apple juice for myself. Besides.. It doesn't look like YOU were outside helping with the chores.. What makes you think you deserve beer, if any of this food at all?!" 

"Well, Abby.. He was helping.. He did make the sandwiches, and everything was okay, till those two.." Kerry nodded angrily at Doug and Carol. 

"It's not my fault!" Protested Doug, innocently. "Carol had the hose not me.. I was trying to clean her off that's all.. I didn't think it'd be nice to track.. uh.. mud, through the house.." 

Kerry wrinkled her nose. "I know mud, that does NOT smell like mud, Ross.. You two go upstairs and take a shower.. That's an order.." 

"We're HUNGRY!!!!" They protested in unison. 

"You should have thought of that BEFORE you decided to get me wet." Kerry grumbled, rooting out a tub of cookie-dough icecream and tucking into it. 

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!!!!!" Abby squealed angrily as she watched the ER chief eat her icecream. She grabbed the carton out of Kerry's hands and held it tight to her bosom. 

Luka shook his head. "No.. Actually those were my dinars.. So technically it's MY icecream." He said, a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face as he grabbed the icecream. 

"HEY!!!!!!" Abby and Kerry glared at him evilly, Elizabeth and Carol joining the fray as they circled Luka and closed in. 

Luka trembled as the women circled him, closing in and making him feel very claustrophobic. "Ungh.. Please.. A little space." He muttered uneasily. 

"We give you space, when you give us cookie dough, Kovac.." Elizabeth threatened, cracking her knuckles. 

"Men.. A little help here!!" Luka called out nervously as the women had started to drool like hungry wild dogs. "GUYS?!" 

******** 

"You're not getting any help from me Kovac.." Doug and Benton growled, still angry at him as they rifled through the bags of food. 

Dave shrugged. "I'm not idiot enough to get between a woman and her Haagen-dasz, you're on your own." 

Carter grunted in agreement. "Not gonna get beat up over ice cream neither.." 

"Mark!?" Luka stammered nervously as the women closed in, crowding him. 

"Nope.. Sorry.. Get between my wife and cookie dough? You must think they took out ALL my brain.. I am NOT helping you.." Mark crossed his arms shook his head before scrounging around in the groceries with Kerry. 

"SPAM!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!" Mark crowed, holding the little tin over his head like a prized trophy as his colleagues all gave him funny looks and backed away slowly. 

"Yeah.. Mark.. You can have that ALL to yourself." Doug smiled uneasily and looked over at Benton who snickered. 

"Cool! Can I have the anchovies too!!??" Mark grinned, happy as a weird kid in a candy store. 

"Abby.. What exactly DID you spend my groceries on? Spam? Anchovies and cookie dough icecream?? You're not pregnant are you??" Luka looked stricken and about to pass out. 

"Well... Now that you mention it, I am late on my period.." Abby mumbled, watching Luka pass out cold on the floor. 

Abby grinned.. "Good.. Now that he's out.. I found a great recipe book in the store.. Traditional Croatian recipes.." She smirked good naturedly and held the book upside down.. "Anybody here besides Daddy over there read Croatian by chance??" 

"Croatian? Are you kidding me? Kerry said, still sodden and now sticky from the struggle for icecream. Drzislav's bassett hound waddled in and won the tussle as it was dropped by the screaming Luka. Screaming because, during the little brawl, some kind woman's hand had found not the carton of ice-cream but something more valuable to Luka.. Something much more valuable, and in retrospect it was wondrous that, THAT hadn't made him pass out instead. 

"Well you speak Swahili and German and French.. Why not Croatian?!" Mark muttered irritably. 

"BECAUSE I DON'T!" Kerry yelled, pitching the cook-book across the room. 

Abby ran across the kitchen after it, glaring at them. "It's in ENGLISH you idiots!!! I was TEASING!!!.. It's called a JOKE!! You know... Ha ha ha?? Here.. here's a recipe for this lamb thing... Anybody know how to cook?!"   
  



	8. RAPO: 8

ra8.html   
Nikola wrapped his old hands around the warm mug. They trembled with arthritis; the knuckles sore, bruised and purple knots of pain in the frail fleshy twigs that were his seventy-eight year old fingers. 

He removed a hand from his mug of tea to light a cigarette, his palsied hand nearly setting his greying mustache ablaze. 

Luka had been watching the man intently up to this point, but as Nikola dropped yet another lit match and let it smolder into the green table cloth, Luka gingerly took the book of matches and lit the cigarette for the old man. 

"Hvala vam, Luka.." Muttered Nikola, grateful and embarrassed. 

"No problem, Nikola.." Replied his former son-in-law, as he sipped his warm green tea and watched Abby nibble on a biscuit. 

"Why are you here, Luka?" Nikola said suddenly, his hand twitching and overturning his cup, he ignored the tea seeping into the singed tablecloth and took a long drag on his cigarette. 

"Well his uncle's house-" Abby said as she started to explain before the two men stared at her funny and she sighed, staring at the stale cookie in her fingers. "I'll let Luka tell you.." She mumbled. 

"Yes.. Perhaps that's wise.." Nikola snorted curtly. 

"Drzislav died of liver failure.." Luka sighed. 

"Yes.. That was in the newspaper.. You are here to sell his farm? Why not your brother?" Nikola pursed his lips in pain as the cigarette burnt down to the filter and burnt his fingers. He cursed and dropped it into his ashtray and looked at the doctor imploringly. 

"We have not been able to reach him.. He left Croatia years ago." Luka sighed. "Rudi was never much for responsibilities like that.. He is an artist, tempermental and far too sensitive and we.. had a fight. I have not spoken to him in years, Nikola.. I do not think I could find him even if I wanted to." 

The old man sighed. "I was just asking.. That is all.. I am an old man, with nobody left, I was sure you hadn't come back to Croatia to see me.. I should have known about your brother. I am sorry." 

******* 

Luka sighed staring at the tea leaves in his cup. "I have to go Nikola.. My friends have probably burned down the estate by now, and there will be nothing left to sell.." He murmured, kiddingly. 

Nikola nodded. "Okay.. Promise to come by before you go back? Say good bye?" The old man's rheumy eyes pleaded. 

Luka bit his lip grasping the old man's hand in his. "Of course, Nik.. Of course I will." 

Abby helped Luka with the cardboard boxes full of cans of paint and brushes and nails, and nearly the whole store. He popped the back of the truck and they placed the boxes in the flatbed and closed it. 

Luka started up the truck and glanced in the rearview mirror, watching the old man standing lonely on the steps of his little hardware store. His hands gripped the wheel tightly to keep them from shaking, and Luka stepped heavily on the gas and sped away. 

**** 

Nikola watched Drzislav's truck shrink into the distance till it vanished as a shimmering black dot behind a hill. To have met the man who had married his daughter, seventeen years after they had run away together, and only six years since their apartment building had been bombed. To meet the man who had held his dying daughter in his arms and let her die to be near his wife.. To discover that he had been wrong all these years and even the residual hatred he had still felt for the carpenter's son seemed to fade as he watched the winding road where the pick-up had departed. 

"Nik.. Kako ste?" The clerk from the Grocer's asked concernedly, crossing the street to the old man who was shaking terribly. 

"Nikola?? Are you all right? Kako ste?" Miko Kresimir placed a calm hand on the older man's frail bony shoulder and made Nikola flinch. 

"I am fine... Leave me alone Miko.." Nikola muttered angrily, pulling out of the man's well-meaning grasp. 

"Was that one of the Kovac boys?" Miko said in disbelief, watching the spot in the distance that Nikola had been focusing on. 

"Da... That it was. Luka.. Drzislav died, he's here to sell his farm." Nikola said softly. 

"Who was the cute little brown-haired girl?" Miko smiled. "She bought out half my store.. Strange things too.. Anchovies, ice-cream and SPAM.." 

Nikola nodded, his expression darkening.. "Probably got her pregnant.. I suppose that is okay.. It has been many years.. He has a right to move on.." 

"Pregnant? Nik.. Who was that girl?" Miko whined. 

"His new girlfriend.. American.. Amy or Annie or something." Nikola mumbled. 

"Abby.. She said her name was Abby.. Very sweet thing.. Luka is lucky to have found another girl like Danijela.." Miko smiled, happily. 

Nikola glared at the old man and shoved him roughly as he slammed through the door of his shop. "She is nothing like Dani.. She's rough and uncouth.. Stupid girl.. Put foot in mouth, many times.. Stupid American.." He spat on the sidewalk and slammed his door shut, locking it and flipping the OPEN sign, to closed. 

**** 

"Okay... What in the hell is smetana?!!???" Abby wailed, halfway through the recipe. 

"Beats the hell out of me.." Muttered Carter, still nursing a nasty headache. He grabbed a bottle of brown powder from the cupboard and dumped it into the boiling pot. 

"AUGH!!!!!!!!! What was *THAT*!!!????" Abby yelped, glowering at him and smacking his hand with the wooden spoon. 

"I dunno.. It looked like something you'd put in soup.." Carter sighed, throwing up his hands. 

"Something you'd put in soup?!" Abby stuck her finger in the pot to get a remnant of powder on her finger. She stared at it for a moment before sticking the finger in her mouth. "Ewwwww... Carter!!!!!!!! You're disgusting!! The soup is ruined!!!!!!" 

"WHAT!" Carter looked at the boiling pot and watched the powder be enveloped by the bubbling lamb stew. 

"God... I'd sure never EVER want to be a patient of yours Carter!" Mark grumbled pulling the bottle out of the cupboard and staring at it. "What is it? I don't read Croatian..." 

"I.. I wanted to m-make him s-something special!" Abby sniffled tearfully.. 

"Why don't we take him out for supper.. I saw a tavern when we drove through town.. Why not go out for some Croatian pub food?? That way Dave gets his damn beer-" Doug paused and looked at Dave who was grinning from ear to ear. "-and we don't have to eat anything that has-" He grabbed the bottle from Mark and tossed it to Carol.. 

"I.. I think that's powdered mucilage.. Glue.." Carol shuddered and threw the bottle in the garbage. 

"Right.. That settles it, load up, we're going out for supper..." Benton barked, waving them towards the door. "Come on people!" 

"But Kerry ordered us to take a shower, I don't think she'd appreciate us joining you for dinner, smelling like a barn. Maybe we should do as she asks.." Doug said while grinding his teeth. 

"I am NOT going like this Peter, so you can damn well wait!" Growled Carol irritably, stripping to her underpants in the kitchen and hurrying up the stairs, giving the men a slight peep show. 

"Okay guys.. That's enough.." Doug threatened mildly at the men with the lingering stares. He chased his wife up the stairs and goosed her slightly, giving the group some definitely ear-candy of her surprised squeals and giggles. 

Carol ran into the bathroom and had the door almost shut when Doug's hand slipped in the door jamb and caught it.. "Uh uh... Trying to escape Dr.Love.. Bad bad girl.. You're going to be punished for that.." He grinned evilly and backed her into the showerstall. 

His hands explored her body, her full breasts and hips and the slight pudge that she still retained from the birth of her twins. Doug walked behind her in the small shower and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck as the water started to fall, Carol sighed happily. "Doug.. We have to actually get ready to go out for supper.." 

"Screw that... Kovac will be out for hours.. Pregnant.." Doug chuckled and nibbled playfully at the nape of her neck, running his tongue along her jawline and kissed her ears. 

Carol laughed. "Doug...." She gasped suddenly as she realized that her husband's hands had taken a drastic southern vacation. "D-douuuug!!" She moaned happily. 

Soon all the group was groomed and showered and clothed (Taking turns showering.. There was no Mass ER shower orgy.. You filthy minded person!) and they piled into Drzislav's station wagon. 

"Where are we going again?!" Dave whined. 

"Dundo Maroje.. Malucci.. A bar.." Luka muttered irritably. He knew he should be happy Abby wasn't pregnant, but a little Luka.. It would have been nice to have children again.   
  



	9. RAPO: 9

ra9.html   


"Ten menus sir?" The waitress asked Luka in Croatian. 

Luka looked around and shrugged. "Da, molim.. Hvala.." He muttered good naturedly, ushering his friends to a large booth. 

"I will pay.." He said determinedly as his friends sighed. 

"No.. Luka, I insist that we pay for your meal.. It's the least we can do for thanking you, for letting us come along." Kerry smiled. 

Dave nodded. "Yeah.. and make up for Carter putting glue in your dinner.." 

"Hey! It was an accident!" Carter sighed, wounded. 

"Yeah.. sure it was.. What sort of moron grabs something out of the cupboard and dumps it in.. You're lucky it was just glue and not rat poison.." Dave grumbled. 

"Okay.. Stop fighting and order something.." Mark grunted angrily. "I'm going to have a nice big steak.. What about everyone else?"   
  
"I just want a good cheeseburger..." Dave shrugged. The group nodded collectively.. It was bar food.. There wasn't that much of a selection to choose from. 

"I'll have the finger food platter..." Carter sighed.. "And a big coffee..." 

The doctors sat and drank, chatting about the day's events. When Luka finally started discussing meeting his father in law for the first time, there was a sudden hush over the table. "It's okay.. We're okay now.. He's a good man.. Good hearted, only wanted what was best for her.. He's old.. Lonely.. I pity him really." He smiled sadly and dangled a finger in his water glass, plinking at the sides. 

Luka's morose expression turned to one of disbelief and good natured sadness as he was regaled with the exploits of Carol, Benton and Doug. Even though Abby was with him now, he still missed the closeness he'd lost with Carol. The cold and soap-opera-ish exit she'd made had left him broken hearted and no amount of wild sex with Abby could change that.. It couldn't hurt though and Abby was quite a nice girl. She had more demons in her closet than he cared to know but he was certain they were all out in the open.. After all, what else could she be hiding?? Divorced alcoholic with a bi-polar mother, things couldn't get anymore interesting.. Could they? 

** 

The hungry doctors talked and drank till the food arrived and they were ravenous. 

Elizabeth daintily picked at her garden salad and battered jumbo shrimp. Carol munched on her bruschetta, smiling at Doug as he hand-fed her his onion rings between sickeningly sweet kisses. 

Finally when everyone had finished eating and Luka had excused himself to go to the bathroom, the group split the cheque between themselves. When Luka returned from the bathroom (He'd washed his hands like a good little doctor, not like 'certain' desk clerks that shall remain nameless.) the physicians had paid the bill, left a hefty tip and were standing in the foyer looking quite guilty and nervous. 

"Hey Luka.. We really gotta get outta here man.." Dave said his voice trembling, and his eyes flitting around the room. 

"What is wrong?" Luka replied glancing around the busy restaurant. 

"We're skipping out on the bill. Carter and Dave conveniently forgot their wallets and we don't have enough to cover it." Carol glared at the men, winking at them, when Luka looked around for an angry owner with a baseball bat. 

Dave nodded. "Yeah we better make a break for it." 

As the waitress came up to give them their complimentary mints, Mark and Doug grabbed Luka by the arms and hustled him down the street. 

They stopped outside another pub, laughing and breathless from their 'narrow escape.' 

The doctors stumbled into the bar and were deafened by the most horrible caterwauling known to man; Karaoke singers. 

*** 

"If I had a meeellion dollars!!!!!!! If I had a meeeeellion dollars.. I'd buy you a house.. I'd buy you a house.. and some furniture for your house.. Maybe a nice chesterfield.. Or an ottoman-" The crooner swayed on stage butchering the classic song sung by the Barenaked Ladies. 

The doctors winced in the doorway waiting for the cacophonous noise to stop and the host walked on stage all smiles. "Even-ing all.. That was a song by The Nude Women... Give a big clap for Niro!!" He let the tone-deaf Niro, bow and walk off stage and Carter shook his head. 

"No.. Not good for hangovers.. Going home now.. Bad singing.." He muttered. 

A very large and very angry Croatian with the loftiness and breadth of a solid oak wardrobe towered over Carter and sneered. "Bad? You bad American! You sing.. You do better.." Niro cocked a brow evilly and handed the microphone off to the walking talking totem pole. 

"Me? Sing?!" Carter stared at his friends with wide fearful eyes.. "I don't think-" Suddenly the eight-foot brick shithouse with legs grabbed Carter by the scruff of the neck and threw him bodily on stage. 

"SING! Sing for me!" 

Carter nodded nervously and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes.. Yes of course.. Oh Godly Supreme Phantom of the Opera.." 

"WHAT!?" The very large man's eyes rolled crazily in their sockets and he clenched his fists, shattering the salt-shaker in his hand. He looked at it dazedly and licked the salt and blood from his wounds, with an evil crazed grin. "Sing! NOW!" 

"Uhh... Carter.. I don't think it'd be such a bright idea to piss this guy off anymore than you already have.." Mark warned, giving the thug a wide berth. 

The man pointed at Mark. "You.. You sing too.. Want to hear you sing!" His meaty fist and index finger aimed directing at the balding skinny doctor. 

"I.. I don't sing.. Sorry.." Mark mumbled nervously. 

"Mark! Don't you take your own advice? Go up and sing.. Give the man what he wants.. We'll just plug our ears.. Don't worry, luv..." Elizabeth grinned. 

"I can too sing!" Mark whined. "I've sang the baby many lullabies, and they put her right to sleep." 

Dave laughed. "Yeah sure boss.. Probably just a defense mechanism.. You know. 'Oh gee.. Daddy's singing again.. The sooner I pretend I'm asleep, the sooner he'll leave..' Believe me, I've heard you sing, man.. It's not pretty.." 

"Dave!!!!! I don't think this is the time to be rude to your boss.. Little John does not look amused." Kerry nodded to the hairy beast that had started to walk toward their table. 

"Go sing, skinny ugly man or I will hurt you AND your friends!" The human tank growled grabbing 'skinny ugly man', also known as Mark, by the crotch and flung him in the direction of the stage. 

***** 

Mark stood shakily as Carter helped him up. "Hey there skinny, ugly man.. Are you okay??" He grinned slightly, and slapped the senior attending on the back, causing Mark to topple forward. 

"I'm not a skinny ugly man.. I can sing! Watch THIS!" Mark grumbled sullenly and punched in a few buttons on the Karaoke machine. "Here we go. You ready Carter?!" 

Carter nodded, looking at Mark out of the corner of his eye. His hands shook, his knees trembled, and a thin line of drool forming at the corner of his mouth as his eyes widened with fear. "I.. I.. No... I can't sing.." 

"Sure you can, John.. Here..." Mark murmured softly, rubbing the back of his balding head, gently and watching the monitor. "Uhh... Go head Carter.. 

Carter smiled nervously. "Summer lovin had me a blast... Summer lovin', happened so fast.. I met a girl crazy for me.." His voice trembled and cracked, slowly easing in as people started to clap. 

Carter grinned and looked out at his friends in the audience who were busting a gut by now, especially at Mark's purpled face. "Uh... I met a... a.. boy.. cute as can be.. Summer days driftin' away to uh-oh.. those summer nights.." Mark said in a monotoned emotionless deadpan as the back up continued. 

Carter smirked. "She stood by me, she got a cramp." 

Mark reddened further, the hotness in his face cheeks and groin increasing. "He went by me, got my suit damp." 

Carter chuckled. "I saved her life, she nearly drowned.." 

"He showed up, splashing around..." Mark started to get into it and crooned out the lyrics in a terrible falsetto. 

Carter bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing as they both continued. "Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights." 

Carter snickered and sang his lyrics a little more gruffly, puffing out his chest. "Took her bowlin' in the Arcade." 

"We went strollin', drank lemonade." Mark glared at Carter and sighed mockingly. 

Carter nudge Mark. "We made out under the dock." 

Mark smiled at Carter sweetly. "We stayed up until ten o'clock." 

Then they sang in muddled unison, the sort of tone that makes glass shatter and dogs howl. "Summer thing don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights..." 

"He got friendly, holdin' my hand." Mark bumped his hips and bent his elbow limp wristed. 

Carter winked at the table next to the stage. "Well she got friendly, down in the sand." 

Mark rolled his eyes, batted his eyelashes and cupped his hands to his face with dreamy look. "He was sweet, just turned eighteen." 

Carter sneered looking at Mark. "Well she was good, You know what I mean.." 

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights." They sang again watching in dismay as their friends nearly fell out of their booth in hysterics and the giant Croatian seemingly had the hots for Mark. 

"It turned colder, that's where it ends." Mark sang sadly, and even more pitifully off-key.. 

"So I told her we'd still be friends." Carter rolled his eyes and scoffed dramatically. 

"Then we made our true love vow." Mark batted his eyelashes and held his hands over his heart. 

"Wonder what she's doin' now?" Carter shrugged indifferently. 

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights" At the last note Carter and Mark walked together onstage, sharing a mike. 

**** 

"That was the music stylings of Mark and John, and everyone's favourite song, Summer Nights from the musical, GREASE!! Give them a big hand!" The host smiled, showing his rotted teeth. He ran a hand through his greasy, slicked hair and waving it towards their table, showing them to their seats. 

The crowd cheered, heckled and booed all at once as Mark and Carter walked off the stage. They walked to their table where the gang was surprisingly more drunk than they had before. Abby sat rolling her eyes and sipping her Kaptain Kirk.. "Was it fun, guys?" 

"It was nerve wracking.. But it got interesting.." Carter shrugged. "Anyone else want a go?" 

Dave grinned. "I wouldn't mind serenading the ladies with my golden pipes." 

The intro to the song started up slow, increasing as Dave walked on stage, mike in hand and ego pumped. 

"Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake. You make me go crazy. Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing. Fierce, pierce. You got me sprung with your tongue ring, and I ain't gonna lie cuz your loving gets me high. So keep you by my side. There's nothing I won't try. Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill. I'm asking, could this be real? Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still. The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal. I can feel too much is never enough. You're always there to lift me up. When these times get rough. I was lost, now I'm found. Ever since you've been around. You're the women that I want. So yo, I'm putting it down." 

He grinned at the table of women, nearest to the stage and winked, bending on one knee and kissing one of their outstretched hands. 

"Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake. Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake." Dave strutted across the stage, singing the chorus, and weaving unsteadily on his feet from the many beers he'd already consumed that day. 

"I don't deserve you. Unless it's some kind of hidden message to show me life is precious. Then I guess it's true. To tell truth, I really never knew 'til I met you. I was lost and confused, twisted and used up. Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it. My lifestyle's wild, I was living like a wild child. Trapped on a short leash. Paroled the police files. And yo, what' s happening now? I see the sun breaking, shining through dark clouds and a vision of you standing out in a crowd. Oh.. Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake. Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake." 

Dave licked his bottom lip seductively and he made his knees knock as he fell to the stage and slide across the polished surface, only to jump to his feet and continue singing. 

"Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me. The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me. So whatever tickles your fancy. Girl, it's you like Sid and Nancy, so sexy, almost evil. Talkin' about butterflies in my head. I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read. But you made me feel alive when I was almost dead. You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase. And as far as I can see, it don't get better than this. So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss and a thank you miss." Dave put the mike into the stand and ripped off his shirt, flinging it into the audience, causing the crowd to go nuts, fighting over the handsome Italian's shirt. 

"Oh.. Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake. Come my lady.. Come, come my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar baby.. Come my lady. You're my pretty baby, I'll make your legs shake." 

"DAVE!!!!!!!!!!! That was Dave everybody!! Wasn't he Grrrrrrrrrrrreat!? That was Butterfly by Crazytown, and let me tell ya I'm crazy about Dave. What amazing pecs!" There was scattered whistling and hoots from the audience and Dave blushed as he swaggered off stage, and to his table. Even if Dave hadn't been able to carry a note, the fact that he'd ripped off his shirt had scored him several points anyway, the women screaming and jumping and down, wanting more than just Dave's shirt. The women all lead back to their tables by the security guards and glared at by Mark and Carter, thoroughly disappointed that they hadn't gotten that response with their duet.   
  



	10. RAPO: 10

ra10.html ******** 

"I just remembered why I quit drinking.." Abby said dryly looking at Dave shivering and shirtless in his seat, sipping his beer. 

"You have a history of stripping in Karaoke bars, Abby??" Luka cocked a brow. 

"Not exactly, but you're lucky I'm the designated driver... You guys are TOTALLY plastered." Abby sighed, looking at the group and wondering what tomorrow would hold, wandering around the farmhouse nursing hangovers. It wouldn't be pretty.. 

Carol giggled and knocked back the last sip of her beer and ordered another. "That's okay.. It just loosens us up a bit.." 

Doug nodded, sipping a coffee. The man had been bitten hard by the bottle had seen to it that his life was turned around, for his children, for his wife, but mainly for himself. There had been too many mornings waking up with brain-pounding hangovers and not to mention the nasty phone calls he'd recieved the day after from girlfriends, friends and neighbours about that nights drunken exploits. 

His all night drunken partying days were over and he had a family to provide for now. This was a lifestyle change that proved more worthy than he'd ever dreamed possible. "I think you're loose enough Carol.." Doug sighed shaking his head at the waiter. 

The group watched with avid interest as several more people went onstage and butchered perfectly good songs. 

"This is really sad.. I think I should go up there and show how it's done.. Don't you think?" Elizabeth grumbled. 

"Elizabeth.. I don't thi-" Mark protested as she stormed towards the stage and wrenched the mike out of the hands of a nasal tone deaf grandmother and hooted. "Well.. Aren't we glad that's over! Big hand for Granny there.. Give a BIG hand.." 

Everyone clapped nervously and watched Elizabeth pick out a song. "I'm going to sing now, I am going to be good, and you are going to clap!" 

She walked across the stage, tripping over the mike cord, as she started to sing. "I'm Henry the eighth I am! Henry the eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry, Henry. She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam, no Sam. I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry. Henry the eighth I am!" 

Elizabeth grinned, and shouted waving her arms. "Second verse same as the first!!" 

"I'm Henry the eighth I am! Henry the eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry, Henry. She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam, no Sam. I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry. Henry the eighth I am!" 

She laughed drunkenly and smiled.. "Come on!! You all know the words by now! 1-2-4... No.. uhh... 3.. 1-2-3!! I'm Henry the eighth I am! Henry the eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry, Henry. She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam, no Sam. I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry. Henry the eighth I am!" 

The host stood wary at the edge of the stage, muttering nervously to himself in Croatian as Elizabeth continued the last verse, shouting now at the top of her lungs. "H-E-N-R-Y! Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry the eighth I am, I am! Henry the eighth I am!! YEAH!!!!!!!" 

Elizabeth stumbled off the the stage to the raucous drunken cheering at the table of doctors. Doug and Abby looked at each other and sighed heavily. 

One by one, the eight drunk ER docs were corralled and piled into the car and Doug got in behind the wheel, letting Abby into the passenger's side, sandwiching a drunken Carter and Dave in between them. 

Doug had to make many stops along the route home. The meals his friends had consumed were not agreeing with the copious amounts of alcohol and the roads which were in terrible need of repair. 

Dave sat in the sweltering car, his head planted firmly between his knees as the car rocked slowly down the road. 

"S-stop... Please!!!" Somebody moaned. Doug slowed the car and craned his neck back, expecting the pale, sweating face of Dr.Dave to have muttered those pained words. A smirk of surprised satisfaction started on his lips. "You sure, Kerry??" 

"Yuh-huh..." Kerry mumbled nauseously as the station wagon slowed to a complete stop, allowing her to scramble across the laps of her co-workers and out into the coal-black night. Onto the shoulder where the only thing the car's passengers could hear was the chirping of the crickets and the gutteral sound of Dr.Kerry Weaver retching and the wet smack of vomit hitting the ground. 

The window of the old car was rolled down, allowing the cool night breeze flow over them, mingled with the hot, wet smell of Kerry's fresh post-dinner activities. 

As Kerry struggled to get to her feet, her cane slipping on the hard earth and skittering from her grip, skidding across the road. It hit something with a hard click. 

Luka's eyes widened with fear, his hand went straight to his lame leg. The clear metallic noise made his mouth dry and his saliva curdle, his bowels and bladder threaten to loosen, and his mind race. 

His bad leg was the result of that very noise on a back road very similar to the one they were on now. Mines... He should have known.. He HAD known.. The mines weren't all cleared, especially on the old roads like the one Doug had taken. He should have warned his friends, but now all he could do was scream. 

Luka stuck his head out the window and screamed till he was hoarse. 

"KERRY!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

All of this had taken milliseconds but it seemed as Kerry sat poised near the mine that it was hours.. Days... She sat frozen, staring at her crutch, and leaning on her leg which burned with hot pain, shooting up her calf, up her thigh, and settling like a ball of fire in her groin. "I.. I can't Luka.." She sobbed softly, her eyes widening, and tears starting to fall.. "I.. I can't.. My.. My leg..." 

She watched the crutch, shift.. Kerry heard another click. Her fingernails bit into the dirt, her good leg firmly planted in the soil like a sprinter's on a starting block. She pushed off and ran. The sand and smooth gravel made it difficult as Kerry stumbled, leaning harder on her good leg, limping more as she fell sideways and heard the snap of the bone in her leg as it twisted. 

Kerry screamed in pain, but kept going, even when the mine exploded only a few hundred feet behind her. 

*** 

The windows rattled as a second explosion shook the station wagon and the earth beneath. Ripping through the car, vibrating a dull hum as they started to scream in fear.. Kerry lay huddled in Dave's arms sobbing wildly, slick with sweat, and her own blood. Luka stared at her, stunned. His little black bag wouldn't be able to fix this. 

********** 

"Dr.Weaver??? Kerry.. Can you hear me... Stay with us..." Abby said hushed as she brushed the hair from the woman's eyes. It was stiff and stained with blood, blood that ran through Abby's fingers as she cradled the woman. Vomit rose in her throat and she started to shake. "Luka... We have to get her home.. We have to get her back.." 

Doug looked around the road and put in reverse.. "We can't go that way.. I.. I guess we'll have to go around.. Back-track.. For fuck's sake.." His voice trembled and hitched with fear, Kerry was a supreme bitch.. But she couldn't die.... 

"We have to get her to a hospital.." Mark said simply... As if it was that simple.. Unfortunately, it wasn't.. 

Luka shook his head. "She'd have a better chance at home... What's her blood type? Carter you're O... Right?" 

An hour later, Kerry was unconscious in Abby's arms as they pulled into the lane of Drzislav's farm. 

The group of men, who'd sobered up immensely since their Karaoke stint, carried the bloodied, limp body of the ER Chief into the kitchen and lay her onto the blankets and towels that the women had placed on the linoleum. 

"Careful... Come ON PEOPLE!!!!!" Peter barked, and everyone glared at him. 

"Cut it out Peter..." Elizabeth growled. "We have some work to do... Luka.. Where did you get all this stuff!?" She asked with a bitter surprised smile. 

"I sort of liberated it from County.. I knew going anywhere with you guys was just asking for some sort of near fatal disaster, and the hospitals are certainly not up to par compared to America.. We're good doctors.. We can do this.." Luka said with more confidence than he felt. 

She smiled comfortingly and opened the paramedic's box pulling out scalpels and bandages. Elizabeth cocked a brow as she pulled out a couple empty blood bags with needles.. "You sure thought of everything.." She said with hushed admiration.. 

"Aren't you glad I did?!" Luka replied, mopping the sweat from Kerry's feverish brow. 

Abby got Carter and Doug ready, as they pulled up their sleeves. "You're Kerry's blood type, Doug?!" 

He nodded. "Fortunately yes.. That's all we share in common.." 

"Doug!!! Stop that!" Carol snapped as she was monitoring Kerry's vitals. 

"Carol... Abby.. Get over here with me. Carol.. Assess her, tell me what her GCS is.." Luka said calmly as he started cutting off Kerry's pants. 

"Kovac.. We don't have time for this. Kerry is not a teaching case." Mark warned as he continued to cut Kerry's blouse. 

Kerry was a trauma case. Except, they weren't in a trauma room, they were on the floor in the kitchen of a two-hundred year old farm house in a foreign country that was struggling to get to it's feet after being barraged by the evils and spoils of war-fare. 

The familiar scent of antiseptic, the metallic sweet smell the hospital was gone. Along with the sound of the monitors telling the doctors who was alive, who was dead and who was on the way down that lighted tunnel to meet their maker. 

Now they had to think for themselves, they had to pay attention and special care to their patient. There was nothing to fall back on, nothing mechanical to rely on. Nothing but themselves and their years of training and experience. 

"Carefully roll her... I want to examine how extensive the damage is to her back." Peter said soberly. 

As Carol hung the two units of blood on the end of a kitchen chair, she watched concernedly as Dave stared, observing growing pale and trembling at the damage done to Kerry. 

Benton methodically picked the shrapnel from the shredded burnt flesh, swallowing painfully and his nostrils flaring at the smell. 

"M-mark.. Look at her leg.. Her ankle.. It's bad.. Broken.. I.. I can't set it right without an x-ray.. If I do it now.. She'd be lame in both legs..." Luka said his voice rough with tears. 

Mark glared at him.. "She'll be lame in both legs anyway if you DON'T set it... At least try to fix it for fuck's sake!" 

"I.. I'll try.. I'm not an orthopedic surgeon.." Luka said softly, glancing over at Elizabeth and Peter, with pleading, moist eyes. 

"Neither are we, Luka.." Elizabeth replied sadly. "But I think we can do something to save her leg.." 

Dave's stunned, wordless gaze travelled down the bloodied shell that had been his Chief, and stopped on her legs. 

Kerry had slowly started to come around as her blood supply had been slowly replenished by the pints donated by Doug and Carter. Benton and Elizabeth had stopped the bleeding and had sutured up her wounds and removed the shrapnal, only to start on her mangled leg. 

She moaned softly as Dave's soft hands went to her other leg. Fingering it lightly with the touch of an angel's wing. His smooth palms touching her scars and he looked at his friends.. "I don't think this was her first run in with a land-mine.."   



	11. RAPO: 11

ra11.html ************* 

"Hey... Ker?? Come and look at this.. I think I found something!" The excited voice of Kerry Zoe Weaver's lover and best friend wavered up, muffled and echoed from the deep caverns below. 

"Finn... I don't think we should.. I mean.. Before we were just trespassing.. Now all these signs.. I think we should go back.." Kerry said nervously, her hands self-conciously sliding down the long braid that hung over her shoulder, her fingers touching every snarl and loose hair. 

"Go back?! Kerry!! When I asked you to come with me to, did you actually think we were going to sit around in the rooming house and watch the interesting foreign cable channels and bone up on our Afrikaan??" Finn laughed, his chuckles hearty and full; full of youth and sheer innocence. 

"I.. I guess not.. I just figured we'd go down into the more open caves.. The public caverns.. They're lighted and have guides... That's just a pit!" She grumbled, crossing her arms and sighing, knowing full well that in a moment's time she'd be dragged down into that cave and that she'd love it all the same. 

"PUBLIC CAVERNS!? GUIDES!? That's no fun!! Come *ON* Kerry." He hooted, his laughter wafting up from the hole in the ground. 

"FINNEGAN MCKEE, I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT!!" She yelled back at him unhappily before sighing and starting to climb down the hole, her fingers scraping in the dirt as she slipped slightly and fell into the arms of her man and swooned slightly. "That sure is a drop.." Kerry smiled, kissing him on the lips. 

"An angel dropped from the heavens.." Finn said with a light chuckle, brushing a lock of his dark hair behind an ear before leaning in and pressing her against the cold wet stone walls and slipping a hand up her shirt. 

"Stop that you pervert.." Kerry said laughing.. "I thought we were supposed to be spelunkers.. Not Spelfuckers.." 

Finnegan grinned as he laid out the sleeping bag on the ground. "Spelunkers, spelfuckers.. What's the diff!?" 

"I thought we were supposed to go exploring!?" Kerry said laughing, as he slipped the shirt down off her smooth shoulders exposing her small but, round and perfect breasts.. The pink nipples stood out, firm and erect from the cool, wet air in the caves and Finnegan ran an admiring finger over one as he kissed her neck. 

"I AM exploring... I'm exploring the wonderous curves, mountain ranges, and caverns of the Weaver Territories.." He replied boldly in a lousy Australian accent. 

"F-finnnnn.." Kerry squealed, breathless and laughing. "You'd think being a Scot, your Aussie would sound better..." 

Finnegan pretended to look wounded, and sighed pitifully. "Aww.. Mate... Don't you want to see me kanga-roo?!" He said grinning as he started to unzip his jeans. 

** 

The two young lovers fell asleep post-coitus and wrapped in each other's warmth. Finn snoring softly with Kerry's head on his chest, her long hair loose from it's braid and covering him in a long red blanket. It was rippled and kinked from being tied back and braided wet earlier that morning after their communal shower, only to save water, he had assured her with an evil smirk as he'd dragged her into the stall and closed the door with a wet thump. That morning had been very, very, wet, exciting and something Kerry did NOT photograph and log in her travel diary for her mother. 

** 

Her mum had made her daughter promise to keep a strict diary of where she went and who she met while in. Melinda Weaver was very... Well Kerry described her as anal and overbearing, (not to her face of course) But, she meant well, it wasn't every day your only daughter runs off with her boyfriend to Africa. Who knew what sort of disease or wild animal could harm a poor defenseless young woman, not to mention the evil afrikaans that lay waiting in the bush for beautiful red haired Americans to rape and murder. 

Melinda Weaver was certain she'd read this in one of her woman's magazines, and she'd gone searching for the article in an attempt to dissuade Kerry, but somehow the article had gone missing, or it had never existed at all. It only left her one choice... To let her daughter go exploring before buckling down and getting into her studies at med-school.. What harm could a little romp in Africa do anyway? Melinda was just over-reacting. 

** 

"Finn! Wake up!! What time is it!?" Kerry shook her boyfriend with a sleep-laden hand still heavy with pins and needles. "Finnegan.. Please.. We have to get back.. I'm cold, and I'm wet and I think there's a tarantula climbing in your shorts.." Kerry said worriedly. 

"AUGH!!! WHAT!" Finn leapt back, thumping his head on the wall and staring blearily at Kerry who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay.. So I lied about the giant fuzzy spider, but I am cold and wet and I do want to go back to the hotel." Kerry said smiling happily. 

"Go back!? But we didn't even get to explore down here!!" Fin protested, stooping up slightly in the tiny cavern and slipping on his jeans. 

"No.." Kerry said dryly.. "You wanted to explore Weaver Territories instead.." 

"Come on.. I want to go home, Finny.." Kerry pleaded. 

He rolled his brown eyes and sighed in frustration. "FINE! We'll go! SEE!! WE'RE GOING!!" Fin growled angrily at her, pulling on his shirt and climbling fast out of the hole. 

"Fin!! Wait!" Kerry yelled after him... "I.. I told you to be careful out there.. The signs.." She said feebly before the earth started to shake suddenly and rocks and dirt tumbled in clods from the ceiling of the small cave. 

Terrified, she scrambled from the cave, her hands and fingers raw from scraping on rock and dirt, her face stained and red with tears. "FIN!!!???" She screamed as she ran across the abandoned field ignoring the signs that they had ignored on their way in. 

She could read them. Kerry knew Afrikaan, which what had made Finn's crack about staying at the hotel and boning up on her's ridiculous. Kerry had gone for the culture, the scenery, the people and for a little exploring and she had done her research and had planned for this trip.. Finn however had come on a whim.. One fight with his father and he'd had his bags packed, his ticket in hand and his car running outside Kerry's house that morning. 

Finnegan was impulsive, Kerry was not. She never had the nerve to just run off half-cocked, that's what she loved about him. 

"FINN!!!!!!!!!!! Come on!! Please!!" She sobbed, running wildly on the wet sod. "Stop it.. Stop hiding! We can fuck some more in the cave if you want.. I don't care! Ple-" Kerry stopped as she found what she'd been searching for. 

Kerry dropped to her knees and knelt over her boyfriend, or rather what was left of him, cradling him to her chest and soaking her lilac shirt to a muddied, scarlet red. "F-fin.. G-god.. Fin.." Her breath hitched in her throat as she rocked him in the mud, running a hand through his long dark hair which he'd been so proud and full of ego about. Her slight hand came back slick and wet with blood and Kerry's eyes widened, looking down at his head, his chestnut locks now redder than her own auburn tresses. 

Grey matter spilled onto her fingers from the back of his head and her early morning breakfast of churned in her gut before Kerry could not longer stomach it and Kerry spewed forth on the green grasses. 

Finn was now what her classmates in high school had referred to as a dead duck. Vomit rose in her throat again and she swallowed it back, struggling to get a grip of herself and hoist Finn up over her shoulder. 

"Come on..." Kerry pleaded with Finn, even though she knew she was talking to herself, and stumbled to her feet. 

¡Aarde Myn! The signs said in alarming red and yellow paint and Kerry fought on, walking with the dead weight in her arms and the knapsack over her shoulder. Finally she discarded the knapsack(Which contained the evil travel diary and billion disposable cameras her mother had purchased with the warning of "I don't want you using the excuse of running out of film.. This way you can't!") Kerry smiled grimly as she dumped the backpack in the mud by the fenceline of the field and continued down the road. 

She didn't realize the smooth click till she stood on it firmly, frozen with terror and sobbing. Slowly, Kerry kept the full weight still on the mine and lowered herself to her knees, putting down Finn at her feet. With her other leg outstretched behind her and her hand on her knee in a racer's stance, Kerry prayed to god and her track coach, hoping she was fast enough to out run a land-mine. 

*** 

The mine exploded a few feet behind her as she pushed off. A shuddering blast that rumbled with a growing, forceful bang, blowing shrapnel into her leg and sending her flying forward with her hands over her head shielding herself from the shrapnel as it hit her and she plowed head on into the solid, hard packed earth.. 

It wasn't till a farmer spotted the bloodied trespasser on his mine-filled land that Kerry found herself swathed in bandages and drugged to the gills. The consulate had been called and she was supposed to find two-thousand dollars for two emergency seats from Sierra Leone to Chicago tomorrow night. 

The tears started to fall as Kerry blearily tried to make of what was left of her leg, if anything.. She hoped and prayed to god, that somehow.. Her mum would get her out of this.   
  


********   



	12. RAPO: 12

ra12.html   
******** 

"What do you mean, Dave?!" Doug asked, curious, and trying to get a good look from his chair, unable to stand and see for himself for the fear of falling on his face. 

Dave scoffed. "Damn, I mean LOOK at it.. All those skin graft scars.. For Christ-sakes, most of her foot's missing!" 

"Oh.. Why are you so sure it's the work of a landmine!? What makes you an expert!" Carter growled, upset at once again being one-upped by the Dr.Dave. 

"I just do." Grumbled Dave. "How's that ankle coming?" He said, changing the subject. 

"We have to reduce it. Dave hold her leg at a ninety-degree angle, her calf and foot out straight.. Okay.. Take ahold of her thigh and knee, don't let go." Mark said firmly as Luka came to his aid. 

The sound of grinding bone and a slight pop was the only noise in the room, besides the grunt of pain from the semi-concious Kerry and a gasp of surprise and relief from the two attendings as the bones slid back into place. 

"Okay, cast it.. Careful.." Mark ordered, taking charge of the situation as Carol wrapped the splinted leg in gauze and bandage and Abby cut the plaster strips and began wetting them. 

"What are we going to do? How is she going to get around? I mean.. Her crutch was blown to bits and now her good leg is fucked too.. What do we do!? Carry her around till she heals up?? Send her home?" Carter sighed. 

"You'll do no such thing, John Carter! None of you." Kerry said woozily. "I.. can take care of myself." She grumbled. 

"Dr.Weaver...." Carter said feebly, frightened that she was awake now.. Terrified at the thought that she had been awake enough this whole time to hear them talking about her, wondering about her, behind her back. "You've been in a very bad accident, we've done all we could with the resources available. You've experienced a pretty bad break to your medial malleolus and extensive damage to the teres major, latissimus dorsi, and thoracolumbar fascial in your back from the shrapnel." 

"Mark?!" Kerry barked, some-what ignoring the stammerings of the rich senior resident, who was still yammering on in med-speak. She was somewhat aware of what had happened. The explosion still rang in her ears and reverberated in her mind as it thrummed painfully through her body and extremities. "Mark, why am I naked?! Where my clothes?" Kerry grumbled. 

"Nice to see you back to your old self Kerry.." Doug said dryly, flexing his sore arm and wiggling his fingers to get the circulation back. 

"Should we move her? I mean we can't just leave her here in the middle of the kitchen floor." Dave said staring at the naked, bruised Chief.. 

"It's late.." Elizabeth replied sadly, looking at her watch. "We should all get some sleep, but somebody has to stay with her." 

They exchanged glances, all hoping the other would volunteer. Everyone was exhausted, hungover and still recovering from the fact that the road they'd been driving on, blew up. 

Dave raised his hand. "I'll do it. You guys get some sleep." 

The couples looked at each other, and over at Dave who had Kerry's feeble hand in his as she lay there groggy and trying to make sense of the fact that she was laying naked in the kitchen. "I wouldn't mind this so much if Brad Pitt was naked in here with me.." She mumbled. 

The doctors raised their brows and patted him on the back as they left to get some shut eye and perhaps some good post karaoke/landmine nookie. "If you're sure Malucci." Mark said wrapping a protective arm around Elizabeth. 

Dave nodded. "I am.. You guys go." He said in a soft tone, wiping some of the blood from Kerry's hair. 

When everyone had finally departed, Peter and John remained in the doorway, staring at the young resident. "How long do you think he's going to sit there like that, Dr.Benton?" 

"Come on Carter... Let's go to bed..." Peter murmured tiredly, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window to see the early signs of dawn. 

"Ohh.. Benton.. I never knew you to be so fresh.." Carter mocked, sleepily. "You're not my type.." 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, giving his former med student a light shove. "Cut it out man.. I'm not in the mood." He yawned and stumbled through the adjoining living-room and up the stairs to his guest-room. 

"Seeya later Dave... You sure you don't want me to hang around??" Carter whispered, nervous as the old house started to creak and settle. 

"No, it's okay Carter. I think I can handle it. But if you think you can't sleep with your nightlight and teddy-bear..." Dave grinned. 

"Fuck off Malucci.." Carter grumbled walking towards the stairs. 

"You and me both Carter!! With everyone else coupled up, whacking off is the only way we're EVER gonna get any in this farmhouse hell. That is unless you make friends with that pig in the barn, I think she's taken a shine to you. Since you're a farmer and all.." Dave grinned widely and laughed. 

"Like I said Dave.." Carter growled tiredly as he crawled up their staircase. 

Dave sighed and revelled in the silence of the room when suddenly, Kerry spoke. 

"Why do you have to be so hard on him? I thought you were friends?" Kerry whispered almost inaudibly. 

"I was just messing around, Chief." Dave protested. 

"It's hard for him to be here.. He came for Abby's sake and Abby's with Luka. It's slowly sinking in and you don't have to rub it in." 

"But.." 

"But you, Benton, and I.. We don't have anyone either.." Kerry finished for him. 

But you, Benton and I.. We didn't come here chasing after unattainable dreams. We haven't just had our hearts ripped out and stopped on. He has.." 

"He's stupid.. How could he not see that they have each other?" Dave sighed heavily and shook his head. 

"I don't think he wanted to, that's what got him into this mess in the first place." 

"I don't get it. Here you are, on the floor covered in blood.. You were nearly killed and you're worried about Carter's fucking love life!" Dave almost shouted. 

"Aren't you?" She winced in pain and Dave injected a vial of demerol into her IV. 

"Well. I do agree that the guy HAS to get laid, but his girl troubles don't compare to what's happened to you." He said quietly, standing and getting a wet cloth from the sink, slowly and carefully wiping away some of the blood. 

"How did you know about my leg?" Kerry said hoarsely as the pain started subside. 

"Well.. I didn't.. I had to ask around that day and you-" Dave muttered reddening. 

"No.. Not then.." She said gently. Squeezing his hand and smiling slightly. "You knew about the mine.. The scars..." Kerry said with a surprised drugged awe. 

"I'm on the anti-landmine advocacy group, ROOTS. I've come to know the signs and sort of damage those pieces of crap can do.. I mean.. Clearing mine fields and putting in vineyards.. Sounds like a good deal to me.. Getting drunk off war.." He smiled sadly, his voice soft and strained. "You were very lucky." 

"I know I was. Both times, very lucky." Kerry mumbled, tears had started to slide down her cheeks and Dave wiped them away with a finger. 

*** 

"You were concious that whole time, Dr.Weaver?!" Dave said with a pained realization that his astute observation was made while she was supposedly out cold and oblivious to the planet. 

Kerry nodded slowly. 

"Why? Why didn't you say anything!? We could have given you something earlier!" His voice raised and cracked with hurt and dismay. 

"I can handle my pain, Malucci. I don't need drugs. What I need is my CLOTHES! Where are my clothes?!" 

"I can get you some clothes if you like.. We had to cut your other clothes off.. You'll be okay for a second?!" Dave said blushing. 

She nodded, still shivering. 

********* 

"Do you think it's wise leaving them downstairs alone Abby?" Luka said, stroking her hair and kissing the soft concave of her neck. 

"What? Do you want to invite them up for a foursome? Dave said he could handle it. Let him handle it." Abby said smiling. "Unless you want to share, I think we should leave them alone. What do you think? Do you want to share me?" 

"NO!" Luka said quickly, thinking of Carter suddenly entering the room in a little g-string made out of scrub cloth, and shuddering. "I do not want to share you with anyone!" He exclaimed forcefully as he climbed ontop of her much like his uncle's prized stallion mounted a young filly. 

******* 

"I'll be right back. I'll get you your clothes." Dave grinned. 

"Don't even think about it Malucci.." Kerry barked, reddening at the thought. "You're not my type.. Trust me." 

He nodded with a lopsided tearful smile. "You're right Chief." Dave said huskily before he turned away from her, trembling with each step towards the staircase. Then as he reached the top, he crashed to his knees and broke down into the sort of tears shed by only those who know true pain; war widows, mothers of kidnapped little girls who are found later in the underbrush of a forest, half decayed and their little Disney panties around their little knees... and people who have just witnessed their boss getting nearly blown to bits. 

Dave rocked slowly at the top of the stairs, lost in his morose thoughts till Kerry yelled for her clothing and startled him awake. "Coming Weaver!" 

He said with a heavy sigh, with remnant of a whimper, the sort that caught in his throat and voided him of the ability to breathe. Dave stumbled forward into Kerry's room, Benton was snoring loudly on the bed across the room from hers. Dave quietly pulled the suitcase up onto the quilt and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a plaid shirt. 

He tip-toed past Benton and down the stairs where she was breathing shallowly, shivering on the towels and blankets. "C-clothes now, Malucci.." 

Slowly he helped her sit up, making sure he was careful to avoid her heavily bandaged back. He slipped on the shirt and helped her button it up. "Thank you.." Kerry murmured. 

She wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he helped her awkwardly into the sweatpants. She felt his hot breath on her face as he bent down, pulling the pants up. Kerry trembled, limp in his arms, unable to put any weight on her legs.. "Would you mind if I could sleep on the couch maybe? As much as I like laying in a dried pool of my own blood.. I'd like to sleep on the couch.." 

Dave nodded, pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the sofa where he lay her down and covered her with the quilt off her bed. It wasn't till the sun had started to stream through the kitchen window that the two doctors had fallen asleep.   



	13. RAPO: 13

ra13   
Luka stumbled out of bed at the sound of the first birds of the morning perching outside his window and twittering their damn brains out. 

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and groaned softly. FIVE-THIRTY!!!!! Luka had just gotten a little over an hour's sleep. 

While Luka contemplated crawling back into bed he heard the muffled braying tones of the disgruntled, hungry cattle. He grumbled and pulled his cover-alls overtop of his pyjamas, ready to do the farm chores. 

************* 

He crept quietly down the hall, pausing on the squeaky floorboard as it let out a high-pitched whine, muffled by the carpeting. 

Luka tip-toed past the living-room where Kerry lay sleeping on the couch and Dave sat awkwardly by hers side, on the floor; his head resting on the edge of a couch cushion and Kerry's arm flopped protectively across his back and around his shoulders. 

The attending sighed in relief that Kerry was still alive and Dave had fallen asleep WITH his clothes on, and continued into the kitchen. Carefully he gathered up all the soiled, bloody towels, blankets and linens, and carried them in armloads down to the furnace in the basement. Stuffing the bloodied rags into the furnace, he turned it on to incinerate them. 

Luka suddenly realized that it was foolish to have the furnace on in the house at this time of year, but, he rationalized, he was going to put his poor, dreadfully hung-over friends to work in the fields, there wouldn't BE anyone in the house. 

He'd seen the clouds and read the weather in the newspaper. He knew from experience that he'd better get that hay cut and left to dry in the fields, while there was still sun out. No lounging around in the house today. 

The cattle mooed softly in greeting as Luka stumbled sleepily in the barn and began mechanically doing the chores by rote. Throwing down the bales from the loft, filling their feedbin with grain, and the trough with water. 

He opened the back door to the stalls and herded them out into the pasture as he began to scrape the muck into the trench so he could turn on the barn cleaner. One of the older beasts, bucked in her stall and mooed lowly, Luka walked to the old cow and scratched her on the muzzle. "Hey old girl.." He said smiling. 

It was very peaceful this morning. That was something he missed dearly. Peace and quiet. He hadn't had any true peace and quiet for years now.. The sort where time stood still and the air sort of drifted, thick with, no particular place to be. The only time he'd ever felt truly at peace, was here... On Drizislav's farm, with the animals in the barn, away from everyone.. Peace.. Hiding out here in the hayloft all those years ago as a boy, unaware with ignorant bliss that one day his world explode around him. 

********* 

"Come on you guys.. Get up.." Luka ordered cheerfully as he marched up and down the upstairs hallway, banging on doors and whistling tunelessly. "Come on.. Can't sleep the day away.. It's ten-o'clock already! Come on.. Get your clothes on, get downstairs.. Into the truck.. We're going haying.." 

Mark groggily stuck his head out the door. "We're going what?" 

Carol pouted. "This isn't much of a vacation, Lockhart!!" She grumbled. "You said a Ranch in an exotic locale! You said NOTHING about cleaning up poop and doing hot, gross farm work!" 

"Carol! You never complained about having to do disempactions or anything else like that.." Doug said, surprised. 

"That's because I never had to DO disempactions.. I handed them off to the nurses.. and when Malucci came on the scene.. I handed them off to him.." She grinned evilly. 

Kovac rolled his eyes and marched his troops down the stairs. As they lined up at the bottom step he handed them each a pair of workgloves and a hat. "Don't move.. Don't try to escape.. Tonto is trained in the art of kill and destroy." He said solemnly, nodding to the senile bassett hound that was asleep on the doormat. 

Tonto cocked a canine brow and snuffled uninterested as he fell asleep again. 

"Attack dog my ass.." Carter scoffed, causing Luka to turn on his heel as he'd been entering the kitchen. 

"Carter.. Don't hurt the dog's feelings.. Or I will have to hurt your feelings.. I know you wear St.Elsewhere monogrammed scrubs to bed.. Howie Mandell fan are you?!" 

Carter reddened and shook his head.. "No..." He mumbled quietly. 

"Pardon me??" Luka grinned.. "I didn't quite catch that last bit.." 

"I said... Mark Harmon.." 

The doctors snickered loudly and began playing keep-away with Carter's big floppy straw hat as Luka walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. "What's wrong with Harmon!?" Carter protested, trying to wrestle his hat away. "Can't a guy like another guy and say he's good looking without being gay??" 

The men went into hysterical laughter, collapsing in tears as they heard Luka scrounging in the kitchen. 

"Waffles sound good to you?? EGGOs is all I have.." Luka mumbled, rifling through the freezer as the rest of them whipped up strawberries and cream to go with their breakfast. 

******* 

"What are they doing Dave?? Why is it so hot in here?" Kerry murmured sleepily. 

"I think they're making breakfast.. I don't know why it's so hot.." Dave reached out and put his hand over a heating vent in the floor. "The furnace is on. I think Luka must be burning all those sheets and blankets from last night... It's okay.. Maybe we could go outside for awhile, get some fresh air." 

She nodded, tiredly patting Dave's hair with a leaden hand. "Sounds good to me. Where are they going in those outfits?" 

Carol poked her head in the livingroom, her hair braided back and a floppy hat pulled down over her brow. She grinned and carried a couple plates of waffles and placed them on the coffee table. Morning you two... How are you feeling, Kerry?" She asked concernedly. 

"Much better than last night.." Kerry said honestly. "Is Luka burning all those sheets?" 

Carol nodded, "Yeah.. They were ruined. We have to go cut and rake the hay before it rains. If you like we could drop you off down at the cottage.." 

Dave cocked a brow. "Cottage? Is there anything this guy DOESN'T have?!"   


"Central air.." Kerry murmured softly, wiping her forehead. 

"It's okay, Dr.Weaver.. We can go down to the cottage.. It'll be cooler there.." Dave said comfortingly. 

Doug entered the kitchen, wiping his fingers on his pants. "That's right, but why do you get to skive off work, Dave?" 

"Do YOU want to watch Weaver?" Dave glared at the paediatrician. "I have to make sure she's okay.. We can't exactly leave her alone down there, can we!?" 

Doug reddened, and shoved his hands forcefully into his pockets, grumbling under his breath as he stomped off into the kitchen. 

********* 

As Dave cleared the breakfast dishes, Carter and Benton helped Kerry into the front seat of the pick-up. "Okay Dave.. We're all loaded up. The kitchen's all cleaned??" Mark cocked a brow and looked around the spotless kitchen. 

"Yeah.. All clean.. Do you think I should bring anything special for Chief?? I mean.. Her crutch was blown up.. I don't think she'd be very thrilled about being carried everywhere.." Dave muttered. 

The senior attending nodded. "You're right. I think you could take the station wagon into town to the hospital, if you're careful.. Stay to to the main roads and highways. Don't make the same mistake that Doug made. Get her a pair of crutches. Don't worry about loading her into the car.. Get dressed, we'll do the rest.." Mark cocked a brow and looked at Dave's bruised noggin. 

"How is your head by the way?" He said with a slight smirk. 

"It's okay.. Only a slight concussion I think.." Dave sighed. 

"Well.. Take care of Weaver.. If you screw up, we will all be hearing about it at work for years to come." Mark exited the house, walking down to the truck, leaving Dave to get dressed. 

********** 

"Seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall.. Seventy-two bottles of beer!! Take one down, pass it around... Seventy-one bottles of beer on the wall.." Elizabeth sang tunelessly as the truck bumped and creaked down the trails to the fields. 

"Shut UP!!!!!!!" Carol finally screamed. "Mark... I love you like a brother.. But your wife!!! Elizabeth, honey... You're tone-deaf.." 

Elizabeth glared at her and sang louder. "Seventy-one bottles of beer on the wall.. Seventy-one bottles of beer. Take one down.. Pass it around, Seventy bottles of beer on the wall.. Seventy bottles of beer. Take one down.. Pass it around, Sixty-nine bottles of beer on the wall." 

The ER nurse's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms before sticking her tongue out at the surgeon and plugging her ears with her fingers. 

******** 


	14. RAPO: 14

ra14.html ******** 

"You DO know how to get to the hospital... Don't you Malucci?" Kerry said worriedly as they passed the same street sign for the fourth time. 

"Sure I do.. I just figured we'd do some sight seeing first.." He mumbled. 

She raised her brows and looked outside the car. "Uhh.. Of the same streets, over and over?" 

"Yeah..." Dave said uneasily, before his demeanor and expression brightened and suddenly they were driving towards the hospital. "All we need is a pair of crutches? Right?? Then we can I can drive you down to the cottage.." 

Kerry smiled. "Yes.. That's all I need.. Luka seemed to pack everything else, but the kitchen sink in that suitcase of his.." 

"Maybe we should get your ankle looked at.." Dave replied sheepishly. 

"Do you speak Croatian, Dave?" She asked, limping into the hospital with Dave's help. 

"Nope. Italian, some spanish, no Croatian. Although it would come in handy during the times when Kovac decides to swear under his breath after dealing with me.." He grinned as he helped her into a wheelchair. 

"Let's hope they speak English." Kerry murmured as they approached the desk. 

Dave wheeled the chair slowly down the hall, craning his neck around as he spotted a cute nurse. 

"AUGH!!!!!! MALUCCI!! Watch out!" She yelped as her casted leg, which was propped up in chair and outstretched, was suddenly rammed straight into the wall. 

"MALUCCI!!" She barked, her eyes watery with pain. 

"Oh shit... I'm really sorry, Chief!" He said worriedly, backing up the chair and into another doctor. 

"Ungh!" 

Dave reddened and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm really sorry, man.. I didn't mean to.. Honest!" 

A shadow of pain crossed the man's face as he rubbed his bruised shin. The doctor smiled good naturedly. "I'm all right.. How is your lady friend?" He asked concernedly. 

"I'm okay.." Kerry shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the bandages started to rub on her shirt. 

Pavo Jzsnic cocked a handsome brow. "Are you sure? You look.." He paused, struggling for the english word. "Bad.." 

Dave chuckled. "Yeah... You could put it that way, I guess." He glanced around the hospital. "This place doesn't look half bad, really.. What's the OR like??" 

Dr.Jzsnic furrowed his brow. "O-R?" 

"Surgical floor.." 

"Oh.. Our hospitals are quiet similar to your Western ones. We are alas, short-staffed and budgetary cuts.. But that's due to the war.. Our hospitals are quite good. Why do you ask?" 

Dave glanced down at Kerry who had grabbed a pamphlet of the admit desk and was trying to decipher the Croatian. "My friend was in an accident last night. My friends and I.. We're all doctors and we patched her up as best we could, but I'm worried about her leg." 

Pavo nodded solemnly. "Landmine?" 

"Sorta.. She set it off and broke her ankle running away from it. Her back was full of shrapnel as well, but we have two of the best surgeons from our hospital with us on vacation, and they stitched her up pretty good." 

Jzsnic smiled, "Ahh.. So you want us to x-ray it for you.. See if it set properly. Your health insurance is no good here. Do you have another method of payment?" 

Dave grinned. "Of course. Mastercard.. Never leave home without it." He brandished the gold card, it catching the light and Kerry's vigilant eye. 

"Can you excuse us for a second, Doctor?" She said sweetly grabbing Dave roughly by the arm as Jzsnic walked out of earshot. 

"That's DOUG ROSS's card?!" Kerry hissed in disbelief. 

Dave nodded, still grinning. "Yeah... So?!" 

She shrugged, indifferently, a sparkle in her eye. "Nothing.. I was wanted to make sure." 

Dave wheeled the chair over to where 'Dr.Pavo' was waiting patiently. Quickly, Dave signed the papers using Doug's card and a nurse took Kerry upstairs to radiology. 

"So.. Dr.Ross.. What are you and your friends doing in Croatia?" Pavo asked, looking over the papers and signing them. 

"Family business.. A friend's uncle died and we're fixing up the farm so we can sell it. Oh.. and call me Dr.Doug." 

**************************** 

'Dr.Doug' was back in the fields raking hay, oblivious to the fact that somebody was racking up thousands of dollars in medical expense on his credit cards. 

"AUGH!" Wailed Luka as he listened to Doug grind the gears. "You drive tractors as well as you drive cars!" 

Doug glared at the Croatian and leaned on the gear shift, making th gear box squeal. 

"You're going to wreck the transmission, just because you got it into your head that wrecking farm machinery is the only way to get back at me!?" Luka yelled frustrated as he rounded the corner of the field, finishing the cutting of the hay as the midday sun rose high. The baked them to the reddish brown of pathetic city people, experiencing their first real dosage of Vitamin K. 

"Those tans and burns are the product of real hard work.. Not laying about on some beach." Luka said proudly to his farm-hands. 

"No........ It's due to the fact that your wonderful uncle didn't have any decent sunblock higher than SPF 15.." Elizabeth grumbled, wetting her hands from the canteen and placing them on her achey shoulders." 

Luka sighed guiltily and they puttered back to the farm so they could pack up to go for a swim. 

******** 

"Well.. The x-rays show a tarsal fracture, but it looks like considering what you told me about the limited resources you and your colleagues had available, I think you did quite well. Dr.Weaver's leg should heal just fine. I've had to recast it since we had to remove it to get the x-rays. I've also looked at her back. You were right, your surgeons are very good. I gave her a pair of crutches, but use the wheelchair until you get to the car." 

"Okay, thanks Dr.Jzsnic." Dave got Kerry to the car and buckled her in firmly, whistling some of the canned Croatian Muzak that had gotten stuck in his head while sitting in the waiting room for Kerry. 

The station wagon pulled up to the cottage, no thanks to Luka's directions. 

The farmhands were hooting, laughing and jumping off the dock into the cool waters. 

Luka looked up, hearing the sound of his uncle's rattling engine and ran to help Dave get Kerry down to the dock. 

"How did it go?" Luka asked concerned, as he helped Kerry with the crutches. 

"It went fine, Dr.Kovac... Thank you for asking.." She smiled and limped slowly down to the lakeside where a deck chair sat waiting for her. Kerry plopped down into it gratefully and picked a beer out of the cooler of ice. "How did the haying go?" 

"We got it cut and raked.. We'll bale it in a few days after it's dried. Are you hungry?" Carter said as he carried over a plate with a hotdog and coleslaw. 

She nodded and started to eat. "Yes.. Thank you Carter.." 

Dave smiled watching her uneasily. 

"Go for a swim Dave.." She coaxed. "Go.. I'm fine here.." 

"You sure??" 

"Yes.. Go... Please." Kerry smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thank you.." 

He nodded, blushing, as he pulled off his t-shirt, exposing his six-pack and perfect pecs. "Okay.. Watch this!!!!!!" 

Dave's feet made a repetative wet smack as he raced down the dock his feet hitting with a rhythmic thumping before he dove off. "CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

******* 

The afternoon was filled with laughter, water fights, lounging in the cool waters, and endurance swims out to the little island in the middle of the lake. Kerry watched all this with a light heart. It was good to be alive.. It was good to be with friends on such a beautiful day. 

As the sun started to set Luka stoked the bon-fire getting it ready for marshmallows. As the wood crackled, sending sparks floating skyward, he pulled out his guitar. 

Luka strummed a few experimental notes, tuning it before he started to sing.   


They stared at him for a moment before Carter started to harmonize with him, swaying to the music, his eyes closed and in tune with the moment. 

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed. With a word she can get what she came for. Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven. There's a sign on the wall. But she wants to be sure. 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings. Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it makes me wonder.There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, and my spirit is crying for leaving. In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, and the voices of those who standing looking. Ooh, it makes me wonder, ooh, it really makes me wonder. And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune.Then the piper will lead us to reason. And a new day will dawn for those who stand long and the forests will echo with laughter. If there's a bustle in your hedgerow." 

Luka licked his lips slightly, pausing for a breath, his mouth curled at the corner in a smile before he looked down at his fingers on the fret-board and his melodious voice floated on the night air. 

"Don't be alarmed now, It's just a spring clean for the May queen. Yes, there are two paths you can go by. But in the long run There's still time to change the road you're on. And it makes me wonder. Your head is humming and it won't go in case you don't know, The piper's calling you to join him, Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, And did you know your stairway lies on the whispering wind. And as we wind on down the road our shadows taller than our soul. There walks a lady we all know who shines white light and wants to show how ev'rything still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard the tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all To be a rock and not to roll.   
And she's buying a stairway to heaven............" 

Luka grinned and the fire cast his face in a eerie red glow as he sang again and everyone joined in........   



	15. RAPO: 15

ra15.html ******* 

"Luka!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abby sobbed, carrying the bundle in her shaking arms. "Luka!?!!!!?????? Come here.. Come quick! Something's happened!" She stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around the small package in her caring grasp as she fell into the grass. She rolled into the impact, laying on the ground, bruised, scraped and crying hysterically as her friends rushed from the house and to her aid. 

"What.. Abby!? What's wrong!? Are you okay??!" Luka rushed to her side and pulled the bundle from her arms. 

"The dog... Tonto.. Your uncle's sweet, sweet dog.. He.. He was sleeping in the barn with the cows.. I.. I think a cow stepped on him.. Oh.. Luka.. I think he's dying.." 

******* 

Benton had finished plastering the upstairs halls, the cracks, the holes, and the dents in the walls and ceiling. As he was starting to paint a primer over the dried spackle, Benton heard the heart-wrenching wails and ran down the stairs.   
"What's wrong with Abby!?" 

Elizabeth held the weeping, nurse/med student and rocked her gently. "She found Tonto.. He was crushed by one of the cows.." 

They watched the laboured breathing of the hound as it lay in the grass gasping for breath. It bled from it's mouth and nose as its tongue hung flaccidly from it's gaping jaws and Luka started to sob. 

"He was getting too old.. Slow.. I guess he couldn't get out of the way in time.." He replied sadly as he pulled himself to his feet. 

"Where are you going Luka!?" Abby said worriedly as she watched him walk into the house. 

"To get my gun.." Luka said coldly. 

The doctors stared at each other in disbelief. "Maybe he was kicked.." Carter said as he probed the poor hound's limp body with his tender touch. 

"Then the cow stepped on him?" Dave cocked a brow. 

Luka returned from the house, his shotgun loaded. "What was he doing in the barn in the first place!? He was always a house pet as long as I knew him.. He never went into the barn." He said sadly, stooping beside the bassett hound and petting the dog's bloodied coat. 

"You're not going to shoot us are you Luka?!" Doug asked nervously as he watched Luka scoop the dog into his arms. 

"No..." Luka said softly as he walked away from the house and towards the barnyard where both dog and owner disappeared behind the barn. 

There was a loud report of a gun shot and the quick yip of the hound's final goodbye as the bullet hit him between the eyes. Luka returned to the lawn of the farmhouse where his friends sat. His eyes red-rimmed and his hands which had proved the true aim and perfect shot, shaking so badly, his knuckles had whitened around the gun as not to drop it. 

As if stuck in molasses, Luka slipped slowly to his knees before falling to the ground and hugging the earth, the turf spilling between his fingers as he rolled on the soft ground. Tears slipping down his cheeks as he slowed to a stop and lay still on the grass, sobs shaking his body and tightening his chest. 

As the sobs subsided, Luka pulled himself up and glared at his friends. "Who... Who did it.. Who put the dog in the barn!?" 

*********************** 

"I.. I did.. I'm allergic.. Really allergic.. I didn't think it would matter.. It's a farm.. He's a farm dog.. I'd seen him wander in the barn before.. It's warm out.. It wasn't like he'd freeze to death or anything.." They admitted feebly. 

"No.. He didn't freeze to death.. But he was 14 years old.. With bad hips and arthritic joints.. He was a house pet.. He didn't know how to react around the farm animals.. It was one thing to have him join you out on a walk to the barn.. It's something entirely different to lock him out there.." Luka said with a disappointed tone in his voice. His gaze couldn't meet his friend's not after what they had done. 

"I'm really sorry Luka.. I didn't know.." They said pitifully watching Luka storm off into the house. 

"Sorry.. That's right.. You're very sorry.. You're not the one who had to shoot your uncle's dog between the eyes.. He trusted us... and we killed him.. Think about that.. Think about what you've done." 

Luka walked dejectedly into the house, closing the door behind him, leaving his friends to sit on the lawn and to mull over what he had said. 

"I didn't think I'd kill him Mark.. You know I'm allergic to dogs.. I.. I made you get rid of Max... You know I'm allergic to dogs.. Right?" Elizabeth looked at her husband pleadingly as she pulled herself into his arms. 

"I didn't mean to kill him Mark... It was an accident." 

*********** 

As Luka and Abby trekked to the Pet Cemetery(Not built over an Indian burial ground, this was just the patch of dirt that the Kovacs had used for generations of dogs, cats and hamsters.) at the back of the property, Benton resumed painting the upstairs. The radio piped out it's HOUSE OF PAIN marathon and when Peter was certain that there was nobody else around he started to sing... 

"Pack it up, pack it in   
Let me begin   
I came to win   
Battle me that's a sin   
I won't tear the sack up   
Punk you'd better back up   
Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up   
Get up, stand up, come on!   
Come on, throw your hands up   
If you've got the feeling, jump across the ceiling   
Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk   
Yo, I'll bust em in the eye   
And then I'll take the punks home   
Feel it, funk it   
Amps it are junking   
And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking   
Donuts shop   
Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill   
Plus my mom and my pops 

I came to get down   
I came to get down   
So get out your seats and jump around   
Jump around   
Jump around   
Jump around   
Jump up Jump up and get down.   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump." 

Meanwhile, Carter, Dave and Mark began the thank-less job of cleaning the entire empty barn from rafters to floor. The animals: the horses, the cows, pigs and sheep, all had been shipped to auction. The chickens penned up in their coop, looking worriedly through the wire mesh of their enclosure. Luka had said he could slaughter them himself. He'd done it years before, spending time here on this farm. It was a learned skill. "Like riding a bike." He'd said before Abby interrupted him. "But you don't know HOW to ride a bike!" 

Although, Luka had been right. It was something not readily forgotten, even if one wanted to. 

"It sure is quiet here in here without the animals." Carter remarked as he shoveled out a pen. 

Dave wrinkled his nose in disgust as the dust rose. "Still smells the same." 

Mark sighed as he started to shovel the manure into the back of the truck. They would use it to spread on the freshly till fields later, then plant some things after the harvest. The harvest... Had they really been here that long?! "What in the hell would you two know about anything!? You guys were inside while we did chores.." 

"I had a hangover." Carter mumbled, pulling the mask over his face to filter out the harmful dust. 

"I had a concussion.. I made lunch.." Dave said defiantly. 

"Yeah, Carol and Doug wrecked it. Don't blame us!" Carter whined. 

"US!? As in you and me!? I remember Weaver and I making sandwiches as you lay on the floor and moaned." Dave sneered angrily, shoveling the straw and filth into the grate on the floor. 

********** 

"You sure you're up to this Kerry?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as Kerry limped down the lane way with her crutches towards the sign that Carol and Doug were piecing back together. 

"Do you know if Luka's uncle had a wood working shop? I need to cut out some new letters for this thing.." Doug grumbled as he stooped to the ground, picking up the rotted 'C'. It crumbled in his fingers and he cursed. "This place really is a dump." 

"As far as I understand it.. Luka's uncle was an old man.. He wasn't able to do the upkeep for the farm by himself.. Then when he got ill.. The neighbouring farms helped him as best they could.. But they couldn't do everything for him, they had their own farms to run, Doug." Carol said pointedly. 

"Okay.. Well.. Somebody help me get this sign down off the posts.. Then I can fix it." 

"Yeah, I think we should carry this up to the house. Carefully though, I don't think it can take much abuse." Elizabeth said as they lowered the sign to the ground. 

Carol, Doug and Elizabeth carried the pieces of the sign up to the house and Kerry crutched to the apple orchard, lowering herself down under a shade tree and took a nap. 

******** 

"Luka.. I'm sorry about Tonto.." Abby murmured as she watched her boyfriend dig the grave. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abby. It wasn't your fault. You did not lock him in the barn. Elizabeth did that. Elizabeth killed him." Luka replied gruffly, wiping his brow and smearing it with dirt. 

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to. Elizabeth didn't know." She said as she got to her knees, putting the body, wrapped in one of Drzislav's shirts, into the hole. 

Luka and Abby bowed their heads, and he started to whisper a Croatian prayer. 

******** 

"What do we do with all this shit?" Dave whined as he slammed the back of the truck shut. 

"I don't know. Leave it here. Let Luka deal with it." Mark snapped, throwing the shovels in the shed. 

**** 

Doug sat in the workshop drawing up the plans for the sign. "You think he'll be able to sell the whole farm? Maybe he should just divide off lots. Get rid of it that way." 

"I guess he could do that. Should that sign be in English or Croatian?" Carol said, changing the subject. 

Elizabeth looked up to see Luka run past. 

As Carter hosed out the inside of the barn, he turned around and looked out the door to see Luka hop in the truck and drive off. 

"What in the hell's up with him?!" 

******** 

"Oce nas koji si na nebesima: da se sveti ime tvoje. Da dodje carstvo tvoje. Da bude volja tvoja, i na zemlja kao na nebu. Hljeb nas potrebni daj nam danas. I oprosti nam dugrove nase, kao i mi sto oprastamo duznicima svojijem. I ne navedi nas u napast, no izbavi nas oda zla. Jer je tvoje carstvo i sila i slava u vijek." Luka's lip quivered, and his hands shook as he scattered a fine dust of earth over the body. 

He blinked and suddenly he was standing over graves of his family. The priest reciting the holy prayer as his wizened hand rose and fell, letting the handful of dirt trailing through his fingers and over their coffins. 

He blinked back tears and he was standing in the bombed ruins of his apartment, the overturned crib.. The blood.. 

Luka fell to his knees and started to sob, shaking and muttering the names of his wife and children in a catatonic chanting. 

"Luka?? Honey?? Are you okay?" Abby asked putting a hand, on his shoulder. "Luka?!" 

Luka stood mechanically, turning on his heel and running across the fields leaving Abby standing there beside the open grave. "LUKA!!!!!" 

"COME BACK!!!!!!! LUKA!!!!!????" 

******* 

Kerry tossed and turned on the grass, the dreams sinking her deeper into sleep. 

** 

"Is there a Ms.Weaver in?" The handsome man shifted nervously at the front desk. He rocked from foot to foot, his large hands stuffed into his jacket. 

"Who are you, sir?" The desk clerk sighed, flipping through her paper work. 

"My father found her, and her... friend on his land.. I came to see how she is." He said his deep voice, shaking. 

"Your name sir.." She said evenly. 

"Mlungisi.." He said smiling. "Mlungisi Naeem" 

"Go in then sir.. Not too long though, visiting hours are over soon." 

He walked in, his large beefy paw opening the door and revealing the heavily bandaged young woman. 

"Ms.Weaver?" Mlungisi said softly. 

Kerry's eyes opened slowly and she gasped at the rather large man standing over her bed. Her mother had been right.. She was going to get murdered in her bed in Africa. 

"I'm Runako's son. He found you on his land.. I'm sorry for what happened. I was wondering how we could help?" 

Kerry smiled bitterly. "You wouldn't have two-thousand dollars on you, would you?"   



	16. RAPO: 16

ra16.html   
******** 

As Luka and Abby trekked to the Pet Cemetery(Not built over an Indian burial ground, this was just the patch of dirt that the Kovacs had used for generations of dogs, cats and hamsters.) at the back of the property, Benton resumed painting the upstairs. The radio piped out it's HOUSE OF PAIN marathon and when Peter was certain that there was nobody else around he started to sing... 

"Pack it up, pack it in   
Let me begin   
I came to win   
Battle me that's a sin   
I won't tear the sack up   
Punk you'd better back up   
Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up   
Get up, stand up, come on!   
Come on, throw your hands up   
If you've got the feeling, jump across the ceiling   
Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk   
Yo, I'll bust em in the eye   
And then I'll take the punks home   
Feel it, funk it   
Amps it are junking   
And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking   
Donuts shop   
Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill   
Plus my mom and my pops 

I came to get down   
I came to get down   
So get out your seats and jump around   
Jump around   
Jump around   
Jump around   
Jump up Jump up and get down.   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump   
Jump." 

Meanwhile, Carter, Dave and Mark began the thank-less job of cleaning the entire empty barn from rafters to floor. The animals: the horses, the cows, pigs and sheep, all had been shipped to auction. The chickens penned up in their coop, looking worriedly through the wire mesh of their enclosure. Luka had said he could slaughter them himself. He'd done it years before, spending time here on this farm. It was a learned skill. "Like riding a bike." He'd said before Abby interrupted him. "But you don't know HOW to ride a bike!" 

Although, Luka had been right. It was something not readily forgotten, even if one wanted to. 

"It sure is quiet here in here without the animals." Carter remarked as he shoveled out a pen. 

Dave wrinkled his nose in disgust as the dust rose. "Still smells the same." 

Mark sighed as he started to shovel the manure into the back of the truck. They would use it to spread on the freshly till fields later, then plant some things after the harvest. The harvest... Had they really been here that long?! "What in the hell would you two know about anything!? You guys were inside while we did chores.." 

"I had a hangover." Carter mumbled, pulling the mask over his face to filter out the harmful dust. 

"I had a concussion.. I made lunch.." Dave said defiantly. 

"Yeah, Carol and Doug wrecked it. Don't blame us!" Carter whined. 

"US!? As in you and me!? I remember Weaver and I making sandwiches as you lay on the floor and moaned." Dave sneered angrily, shoveling the straw and filth into the grate on the floor. 

********** 

"You sure you're up to this Kerry?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as Kerry limped down the lane way with her crutches towards the sign that Carol and Doug were piecing back together. 

"Do you know if Luka's uncle had a wood working shop? I need to cut out some new letters for this thing.." Doug grumbled as he stooped to the ground, picking up the rotted 'C'. It crumbled in his fingers and he cursed. "This place really is a dump." 

"As far as I understand it.. Luka's uncle was an old man.. He wasn't able to do the upkeep for the farm by himself.. Then when he got ill.. The neighbouring farms helped him as best they could.. But they couldn't do everything for him, they had their own farms to run, Doug." Carol said pointedly. 

"Okay.. Well.. Somebody help me get this sign down off the posts.. Then I can fix it." 

"Yeah, I think we should carry this up to the house. Carefully though, I don't think it can take much abuse." Elizabeth said as they lowered the sign to the ground. 

Carol, Doug and Elizabeth carried the pieces of the sign up to the house and Kerry crutched to the apple orchard, lowering herself down under a shade tree and took a nap. 

******** 

"Luka.. I'm sorry about Tonto.." Abby murmured as she watched her boyfriend dig the grave. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abby. It wasn't your fault. You did not lock him in the barn. Elizabeth did that. Elizabeth killed him." Luka replied gruffly, wiping his brow and smearing it with dirt. 

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to. Elizabeth didn't know." She said as she got to her knees, putting the body, wrapped in one of Drzislav's shirts, into the hole. 

Luka and Abby bowed their heads, and he started to whisper a Croatian prayer. 

******** 

"What do we do with all this shit?" Dave whined as he slammed the back of the truck shut. 

"I don't know. Leave it here. Let Luka deal with it." Mark snapped, throwing the shovels in the shed. 

**** 

Doug sat in the workshop drawing up the plans for the sign. "You think he'll be able to sell the whole farm? Maybe he should just divide off lots. Get rid of it that way." 

"I guess he could do that. Should that sign be in English or Croatian?" Carol said, changing the subject. 

Elizabeth looked up to see Luka run past. 

As Carter hosed out the inside of the barn, he turned around and looked out the door to see Luka hop in the truck and drive off. 

"What in the hell's up with him?!" 

******** 

"Oce nas koji si na nebesima: da se sveti ime tvoje. Da dodje carstvo tvoje. Da bude volja tvoja, i na zemlja kao na nebu. Hljeb nas potrebni daj nam danas. I oprosti nam dugrove nase, kao i mi sto oprastamo duznicima svojijem. I ne navedi nas u napast, no izbavi nas oda zla. Jer je tvoje carstvo i sila i slava u vijek." Luka's lip quivered, and his hands shook as he scattered a fine dust of earth over the body. 

He blinked and suddenly he was standing over graves of his family. The priest reciting the holy prayer as his wizened hand rose and fell, letting the handful of dirt trailing through his fingers and over their coffins. 

He blinked back tears and he was standing in the bombed ruins of his apartment, the overturned crib.. The blood.. 

Luka fell to his knees and started to sob, shaking and muttering the names of his wife and children in a catatonic chanting. 

"Luka?? Honey?? Are you okay?" Abby asked putting a hand, on his shoulder. "Luka?!" 

Luka stood mechanically, turning on his heel and running across the fields leaving Abby standing there beside the open grave. "LUKA!!!!!" 

"COME BACK!!!!!!! LUKA!!!!!????" 

******* 

Kerry tossed and turned on the grass, the dreams sinking her deeper into sleep. 

** 

"Is there a Ms.Weaver in?" The handsome man shifted nervously at the front desk. He rocked from foot to foot, his large hands stuffed into his jacket. 

"Who are you, sir?" The desk clerk sighed, flipping through her paper work. 

"My father found her, and her... friend on his land.. I came to see how she is." He said his deep voice, shaking. 

"Your name sir.." She said evenly. 

"Mlungisi.." He said smiling. "Mlungisi Naeem" 

"Go in then sir.. Not too long though, visiting hours are over soon." 

He walked in, his large beefy paw opening the door and revealing the heavily bandaged young woman. 

"Ms.Weaver?" Mlungisi said softly. 

Kerry's eyes opened slowly and she gasped at the rather large man standing over her bed. Her mother had been right.. She was going to get murdered in her bed in Africa. 

"I'm Runako's son. He found you on his land.. I'm sorry for what happened. I was wondering how we could help?" 

Kerry smiled bitterly. "You wouldn't have two-thousand dollars on you, would you?" 

******* 

"Where in the hell did he bugger off to?!" Elizabeth said stunned as she walked from the workshop. 

Abby arrived at the front gates of the barnyard, out of breath and struggling to stand. 

"W-where did he go?!" She panted. 

"What did you do to him Abby?!" Carter said in disbelief. 

"I.. All I remember is him saying some prayer in Croatian.. Then he started freaking out and screaming his kid's names and then ran off.." Abby sniffled. 

"Just like that? He ran off? Where in the hell would he go with a truck full of manure!?" 

****** 

The fertilizer filled truck careened down the road, the blinding tears slipping down his cheeks as he pulled into the cemetery. 

Jasna Kovac, Marco Kovac, Danijela Kovac. The three graves lined side by side, Luka stumbled from the car and collapsed on the ground against the cold stones. 

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs, weeping softly. Tracing a finger along the writing in the carved stone, Luka wished he was with them. 

**** 

"Two thousand dollars?! Why Ms.Weaver? You're in trouble?" Mlungisi said worriedly. 

"They've booked me a flight home.. I don't know where I'm going to get that much money." Kerry sniffled. 

"Why that much!?" 

"It's s-short notice and they need two seats to fit the gurney.." 

"You need to leave now? What about your family? Can they raise the money?" He pulled up a chair and clasped her small hand in his. 

"My insurance has run out.. I don't know what I'm going to do!" She collapsed against his strong arm and wiped her eyes on his shirt sleeve. 

"What about your family?!" He asked again, more urgently. 

"I.. I haven't told them.. They don't know." She admitted quietly, pulling away from him and staring at the thin blanket on her bed that nary hid the extensive damage to her leg. 

Mlungisi nodded firm. "You stay with me. I will look after you until you are well." He offered. 

"Oh... I.. I couldn't do that.. I was breaking the law going on your father's property... My boyf-" Kerry broke off and stared at her hands convinced they'd still be covered in blood, she slowly wiped her clean hands on the sheets. "I can't... You're very nice, but I don't know you." 

"Fine then.. You will stay with me. When you are well enough, you can work for me on my farm, and pay for your passage home." 

"I.. I couldn't Mr.Naeem.." Kerry trembled. It was hot in here, thick and humid, even the air conditioner could not mask that. 

"I insist." Mlungisi said firmly. "And call me Mlungisi." 

"I was going to take Finnegan home.." She blubbered. 

"Oh.. Your boy.. friend.." He stared at the ground. "I am truly sorry for your loss.. Most of Africa is free of mines now.. You picked my father's field of all places. Why?" Mlungisi queried sadly. 

"We were looking for caverns." 

"Caves? There are many public caverns, Ms.Weaver. You are very lucky that my father didn't press charges. However, he thinks you've suffered enough." 

Kerry sniffled, her bottom lip quivering. Mlungisi's eyes widened. She was going to cry again.. No more crying.. He stared at his hands and grasped hers again. "It is okay miss.. Tomorrow. We will go tomorrow." 

******** 

A mud covered shoe poked at the soft flesh beneath Luka's ribcage, causing the doctor to grunt sleepily. "Stop, Dan.." He muttered thickly, rolling over on the green grass and wrapping his coat tighter around himself. 

"Danijela is not here Luka.. You are laying on her grave.. On the graves of my grandchildren. Go home Kovac." Nikola said sadly, clutching the sick bouquet of flowers in his wrinkled grasp. 

"I.. I am home.. I belong with them." Luka started to weep openly and his father in-law shifted uncomfortably, turning away. 

"You are not dead. You are not the only one who has lost a loved one. But you are the only one to have found love again. You have to move on." The man held out his hand and helped Luka up. 

"You have a new woman in your life.. A good woman.. Be with her. Be grateful that you have found love twice in a lifetime. Cherish that. Go home Kovac." 

******** 

"What about bilingual? Both English AND Croatian?" Carol offered. 

"Do you KNOW how to spell 'Croatian Sunrise' in Croatian?" Doug muttered crabbily. 

"Well... No.." 

"Do you see any Croatian/English dictionaries laying around?" He glared at her. 

"Well... No." 

"Then it's settled. It'll be in english." Doug grumbled. "Hand me the mitre box." 

****** 

"I've finished painting the upstairs, maybe we should camp out tonight.. Sleep under the stars or something." Benton walked down the stairs and outside. He looked at his friends staring down the lane. "What's wrong? Where's Kovac?" 

"He went that way." Dave mumbled, his arm outstretched and his finger pointing down the road where he'd disappeared a few hours ago. 

"You're kidding me. What happened? Where's Kerry? Did she relapse? He took her to the hospital??!" 

"No.. I think I saw her sleeping in the orchard. We don't know where Luka disappeared to." Elizabeth sighed. 

**********   



	17. RAPO: 17

ra17.html ********** 

"Come on get up, Luka." Nikola said crossly, his boney, arthritic fingers wrapping around the man's arm and pulling him upwards. "Come on.. I'm taking you home dammit.. Get up.." 

Slowly Luka allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and lead to the truck. In his grieving stupor he hadn't noticed the smell.. It wasn't prevalent then.. But it was now... His uncle's pickup truck smelled like shit. 

*** 

"Ms.Weaver.. Are you okay? Ms.Weaver?" Mlungisi prodded the woman's shoulder and Kerry moaned softly in her sleep. 

"She will be okay in the truck with her leg like that?" He asked worriedly to the doctor who nodded slowly. 

"I'm sure she will be fine.. We've given you a pair of crutches.. Although.. Her leg.. I'm sure she will need some sort of orthodic piece to help her walk later on, or maybe a cane.. We will discuss this later. It will be good for her to get outside of the hospital for now." The doctor urged, more worried about not getting paid than the well-being of his patient. 

The nurses helped the drugged, sleeping Kerry into a wheelchair and Mlungisi drove it down the corridors slowly as he pondered what in the hell he was doing. 

It was true.. His father hadn't wanted to press charges. But he hadn't exactly invited the woman into his home.. This was a surprise of sorts. A surprise that Mlungisi prayed wouldn't blow up in his face like a landmine. 

****** 

"You sure you will be okay, Luka?" Nik said worriedly. 

"I will be fine. My friends are there.. I'm sure they are very worried about me. That will either work in my favour or against me.. We will see if I am alive in the morning." Luka said dryly. 

"They will be angry? Why?" 

"I was burying Tonto.. My uncle's dog.. I.. I couldn't do it.. I couldn't be there.. Doing that.. Doing that again. I had to go.. I had to go to the only place I felt safe.." Luka murmured sadly. 

"That truly is sad, Luka.. Sad that you do not feel safe in the arms of the woman you love. You *do* love her don't you? You told me you loved her. You said she was your girlfriend." 

"Yes! Yes I love Abby very much." The younger man admitted, staring at his hands. 

"Don't you feel safe in her arms?" 

"I.." Luka paused before dropping his head chest and shaking it. "No.. She poisoned herself. Was an alcoholic.. How can I trust someone like that." 

"Trust them?? Is she still a drunk?" 

Luka looked out the window and shook his head slightly. 

"Well then.. If she's straightened herself out and if you love her." Nik prompted. 

"I.. I just miss Danijela so much." 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE KOVAC!" Nikola yelled angrily, wrenching the wheel to the right and peeling to the shoulder before putting it in park. 

"My daughter is DEAD! So are your children. Please.. For their sake.. For my sake.. For YOUR own sake.. Put them behind you.. Do not forget them.. Love them in your heart, but Luka... They are not with us anymore. Love them with the region of your heart reserved for your parents.. For your brother.. For those who are not with us any longer.. Do not love them as if they were still here. If you do that, you will drive yourself mad with anguish.. Do not do that." Nick said sadly before putting his hands back on the wheel and driving down the road to Croatian Sunrise. 

****** 

"Is it SUPPOSED to look like that, Doug?? Honey? It looks lopsided.." Carol said worriedly as Doug nailed the newly refurbished sign in place. 

"It's fine.. It's.." Doug climbed down the ladder and stood beside his wife before finishing his sentence weakly. "Supposed.. to look..." He sighed heavily. "Like that.." 

Carol smiled and cocked her head to the side. "It's okay.. We just inform ALL the neighbours to look like *this* when they read the sign.. Then it's perfect." 

Doug grumbled and climbed the ladder again. "Smart-ass.." 

******* 

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!?" Benton grumbled angrily. 

Dave shrugged. "While the cat's away, the mice will play... If he doesn't show up tonight, who wants to sneak into the field and go cow-tipping?" 

"Malucci... You are such an idiot.. Go find Weaver before I decide to get medieval on your ass.." Mark grumbled. 

Dave laughed. "You and what army!?" His grin faded as his co-workers surrounded him. "Uhh.. Yeah.. I'll be right back. Don't worry." 

**** 

"Who is that girl, Mlungisi??? Runako grumbled, taking long glances at the truck which was parted a few feet away. 

"Her name is Kerry.." His son said quietly. 

"The girl who was trespassing on my land?" 

"Yes, Father.. That is the girl." 

"What is she doing here!!??" Runako said angrily, starting towards the truck. 

"I brought her here.. She has nowhere to go.. It is the least we can do." Mlungisi pleaded. 

"No.. The least we can do is dump her back where she came from, come on. We're taking her back to the hospital." Runako stormed towards the truck and turned sharply on his heel about ten feet away and looked over his shoulder. "Mlungisi.. She cannot stay here." 

"She is father. She is staying with me." Mlungisi said evenly, standing tall and firm, his shoulders square and his chin held high. 

******* 

"Well I don't know about you.. But I think standing around here waiting for him to come back is stupid." Carter muttered as he stomped back into the house. 

** 

Kerry? Dr.Weaver?" Dave said nervously as he tripped into the undergrowth. The orchard was unkempt, the grass long and full of weeds; rotted fruit tangled in the greenery. 

He grimaced as his sneaker squished an overly ripe pear and skidded wet along the grass. "Gross..." The fermented juice seeped into his sneaker, soaking his socks and sticking his toes together. Dave groaned loudly. 

As he ducked under the overgrown vines hanging from a plum tree, he slipped in a pile of rotted fruit, and slipped, landing face-first in a pile of spoiled apples. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!!!!" He yelled dripping with rotted apple sauce and browned skins. Dave angrily wiped the pureed fruit from his face and smeared it on his jeans, already soaked with pulp and grass-stains. 

Kerry sat sleeping under the shade of an old wizened apple tree as Dave neared, smelling like he'd been dipped in home-made fruit wine. 

She stirred in her slumber, rolling on her side and mumbling softly. 

**** 

"You promised me. You said that I could live as I please. You said I was a man now." Mlungisi retorted, crossing his arms. 

"I can't stop you, no.. You are a grown man. But remember, that girl was trespassing on *my* land. On a piece of land that was clearly marked with signs and warnings, which she chose to ignore." Runako said angrily. 

Maybe she doesn't speak afrikaan." Mlungisi said weakly. His father was winning this argument, and he knew it. 

"So.. If you went to France.. That would give you the right to tromp all over somebody's land because you don't speak their language. Trespassing is trespassing in any language. Besides, she speaks it. I called out to her that day in swahili.. She responded quite well. That Ms.Weaver is very smart, too smart to be wandering around in minefields like that. I have a feeling her boy-friend had a hand in it." 

"She said that they were looking for unexplored caverns." 

"Stupid American teenagers." He grumbled. "If you insist, she move in with you, I cannot stop you. Provided that when she is well, she returns to America-" 

"I have a problem though. She has no money to get home. I told her that she could recuperate at my home and work on your farm and you could pay her. That way she would be able to save up and go home." Mlungisi admitted, embarrassed. 

"Pay her!? What can she do!? She is crippled!!" Runako spat angrily and glared at his son. 

"So are you father, that does not stop you." Mlungisi replied quietly, as he watched some ants crawl home in the dirt. 

Runako sighed, his withered hand clenched around the ornate cane. "I have a cane, yes. But I have adapted to my disability, I have movement in my limbs, I am able to climb up into the lofts and feed my cattle. I am able to work in the fields. That girl does not have that ability right now. That girl is a ball of emotion, confusion and pain and is of no use to me in that condition. Pay her way back to America if you must, but I will have no part in it." 

***** 

"Chief?? Dr.Weaver?" Dave crouched onto his knees and shook her gently, causing Kerry to wake abruptly and burst into tears. Her hands struggled for something to hold onto before she grabbed Dave in a hug and sobbed into his shirt. "Dr.Weaver!??!!!" He stammered in disbelief. 

Dave carried the sobbing mess in his arms as Kerry wept softly into his shirtsleeve. He walked her up the back lanes to the house where he snuck up the back steps to her bedroom. 

As he get her nestled under the covers and turned to leave, she called out to Dave, her voice wavering with spent tears. "Malucci... Stay.." 

****** 


	18. RAPO: 18

ra18.html ****** 

"Is it straight yet?" Doug muttered frustrated, holding the new sign, as the women below stood at the foot of the ladder, barking orders. 

"More to the left." Elizabeth replied cocking her head to the side so her ear touched her shoulder. 

"Yeah.. and up a little on the right-hand side." Abby giggled. 

"Yeah.. and stand on one foot, on your tip toes. You'll get more height that way. Inch it up a little.. That's it, honey!" Carol smiled. 

Doug sighed. "So it's good now?" He smiled, relieved. 

"No.. A little more to the right.." She murmured thoughtfully. 

"ARGH!!!!!" Doug poked at it as he balanced uneasily on the ladder.. His leg shaking and nervous sweat trickling down his calf before Doug's foot slipped and the whole ladder and paediatrician fell into the ditch. 

****** 

"You smell like you were attacked at a Vaudeville show.." She murmured softly, wrinkling her nose. 

"The orchard wasn't exactly the best place to take a nap, Chief." Dave grumbled. 

"I'm not the one who looks like he was rolling in pig slop." Kerry smiled tiredly. "I managed to get there without falling in fruit. You do seem to fall down a lot.. Could it be an inner-ear thing?" She said thoughtfully. 

"Chief.. Why.. Why were you crying like that?? You scared the shit out of me.. Did you have a nightmare or something?" 

Kerry's face clouded and she sighed. "None of your business, Malucci." 

"I'm gonna go take a shower.. Is that okay?? I can come back afterwards, if you want to talk." Dave asked worriedly. 

"That'd be nice.. Go get yourself cleaned up Malucci, and thank you." She smiled slightly, snuggling down into the bed as Dave left, stripping off his t-shirt. 

**** 

Dave walked down the hall, hopping on one foot as he pulled off his pant-leg, shedding them in the hallway like a snake shedding it's molt. As he pulled off his underpants Carter stormed up the stairs from behind. 

"Shit! Carter!" Dave gasped in surprise as the resident brushed past and into the bedroom and slammed the door. 

Around the time that Dave had started to recover from the fact that Carter had seen him naked, Carter burst from the bedroom looking confused. "Dave.. Did you know you are standing in the middle of the hall with no clothes on?" 

Slowly, Dave glanced down at himself with an expression of feigned horror before running into the bathroom. "Oh my god! You're right! I *AM* naked!!" 

Carter sighed before going back into the bedroom that both Dave and him had become accustomed to sharing. 

Life had gotten pretty fucked up lately and there was nothing he could do but watch it and hope it didn't get any worse. 

He lay back on the bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the noises around him, the muffled pounding of Doug finally nailing the sign in place, the wet hush of the shower going as Dave washed himself clean of the manure, dirt and apple sauce, of the sound of Carter's own breathing as he drifted off and fell asleep. 

***** 

"Hey... Chase.. What's that?" His cousin said laughing as he dragged the trunk from under the bed and opened it. 

"Leave it alone you pecker-wood!" John's cousin growled half-heartedly. John was just a stupid kid.. He didn't know any better. 

"What are you doing with, Auntie Evie's pills? She's crazy.. She needs those pills. Are you sick? You're not going to get sick like Bobby are you?" John blubbered, his brown eyes filling with tears. 

"What?! No... But they do make me feel better. Go play with your sister and leave me alone will you?" Chase grumbled. 

"But.. Gamma should know that you're sick! We should tell her!!" John pleaded. 

"If you tell.." Chase thought for a minute. "If you tell, I'll tell your Mom that I caught you in the basement smoking her cigarettes." 

"But.." Tears rolled down John's face and he turned away from Chase, staring sullenly out the window. "That's a lie.. I never did that!" 

Chase sighed and stared out the window with his cousin watching Barbara roll on the grass with the new puppy. "Some day Johnny.. Some day you'll be in as much pain as I'm in. Then you'll understand. You'll understand why I need them. You'll understand why I have Evie's pills hidden under my bed. Don't tell anyone. I'd rather you forgot you ever found them, Johnny. Just forget about it. I'm fine really. You don't have to worry about me. You'll understand some day, Johnny." He watched John's expression carefully as he dumped a handful of the diazepam into his palm and swallowed them. "They make me feel better. You'll understand some day.." 

***** 

"Luka.. Come on.. We're home." Nikola whispered tiredly, pulling the man from the truck. 

"This isn't my home. Or my uncle's... Where are we?" Luka said looking alarmed at the small bungalow. 

"It's my home. Where Dashenka and I lived for many happy years. Her heart was weak. She died of an attack last spring. So this is where I live. Alone. Enough answers for all your questions, boy?" Nikola said gruffly as he banged into the house. 

He collapsed into a chair and stared at Luka. "Your limp. You were shot??" Nikola asked bluntly. 

"Yes.. After.. After my apartment building was bombed, I joined the forces as a doctor. My infantry was captured.. I escaped and was shot in the fields as I was running." Luka replied sadly. 

Nikola nodded gravely. "Are you sure? I mean.. I heard that you stepped on a mine." There was a twinkle in his eye and Luka knew he was busted. 

"I have had first hand experience with mines.. I have escaped with my life and limbs intact, I was also shot in the war.. But.. That's not why I have a limp.." Luka sighed as he started to recall the memories. 

********* 

Dave rubbed his hair dry with the towel as he walked out of the bathroom, making sure that another towel was wrapped securely covering his 'full monty python'. He crossed the hall knocking on the bedroom door where Carter lay snoring. "Carter!? Hey man.. I need to get changed Carter!" 

The only thing that could be heard coming from the room was the buzzing of Carter's deep slumber. Dave jiggled the handle, and found it was locked.. From the inside. 

"Aww.. For crying out loud!" Dave muttered under his breath, dripping wet and goosebumps forming on his flesh. 

"Dave!!" Kerry hissed quietly from her doorway. "I think you could probably borrow something from Peter.. Come on.. I'll find you something to wear." 

He smiled, grateful and walked into the room and Kerry pounced on him. "CHIEF!? What are y-" She kissed him hard on the mouth, and ripped the towel away with one hand and slamming the door with the other. 

Dave stood in the room, his towel at his feet and his face reddened. "Uhh.. Chief.." He moaned in surprise. As she knocked him onto the bed. She pulled off her plaid shirt and jogging pants, and started to work on her bra-clasp, when the door opened. 

"Hey.. Dr.We-HOLY CRAP!!!!" 

**************** 

"Doug!!!! Are you okay!? Doug!?" Carol crawled onto her belly and peered into the deep trench on the side of the road. 

"Dr.Ross??" Abby said fearfully as she scrambled down the embankment and soon was up to her ankles in water. A frog leapt out of the long grass and the nurse screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOLY CRAP!! A f-frog!!" 

"You mind keeping it down a notch?? Sounds are sort of amplified in here." Doug said with a muffled echo. 

Abby ran down the marshy ditch and found Doug laying amongst the reeds and cat-tails like Baby Moses. His legs protruding from the culvert like the Wicked Witch of the East's from under Dorothy's house. 

"Are you okay Dr.Ross??" Abby peered into the corrugated metal tube that had been placed under the end of the lane way to let the water in the ditch flow freely. 

"Well, not really Abby.. But thanks for asking." Doug grumbled. "Can you help me out please?" 

Abby pouted and crossed her arms. "Not if you're going to be so mean." 

"Please Abby? I'm sorry for yelling." Doug pleaded. 

Carefully the surgeon and Head ER RN climbed into the ditch amidst groans and "ewwww"s. Before they made their way to the culvert and pulled away the ladder which had fallen on him. It was dark and wet as Doug could hear the voices reverberate in the drain. 

**** 

"Douglas. I saw you on tv. On the news. You're a hero, son!" Ray Ross beamed. 

"Ray.. I don't care if you saw me on Jerry Springer! You still have no right to call me son." Doug glared at him. 

Ray turned away, tears in his eyes. "Doug.. I-I have tickets to the bulls game." 

"Screw that. You can't do that anymore. You can't bribe me.. I'm not five years old anymore, Ray. You can't." Doug said angrily, his hands clenched. "I didn't save that fucking kid to get on your good side. It was dark. It was cold, and I was scared shitless. You know what Ray? I thought of Mom.. I thought of Carol. I thought of them, if something happened to me, and the kid and I didn't get out alive. I thought of them. But.. I never thought of you. Not once. You're not worth it." 

Ray trembled slightly, it wasn't noticeable to Doug, but he kept his hands forced down into his pockets anyway. He smiled a little and changed the subject. "That Carol sure is a pretty thing. She was on the news at the hospital. I think she punched a cameraman, the screen went fuzzy after that." Ray murmured. "Come on, Doug.. Take the tickets." 

"NO!!!" Doug snatched the tickets and ripped them in two. 

"That was pretty stupid of you Doug." Ray said sadly. "What did you have to do that for?" 

"Well. No.. What was stupid was climbing into that news chopper and letting you know I existed. What was stupid was coming here after you called and giving you another chance!!" 

***** 

"Doug?! Can you hear me Doug?!" Carol stuck her head in the culvert. "God.. He passed out.. He must have hit his head. Doug! Wake up honey.." She shook him. "Doug.. Come on.. Please Doug." 

*** 

"The tickets don't mean anything to me Douglas.. I can get more. The only thing that means something to me is you." Ray said solemnly. 

"I do, do I?" Doug laughed, a laugh bitter and full of hate. "If I mean so much to you, then why did it take a damn news story of me risking my ass in a storm drain for you, to phone me up?! Why didn't you bother to find me till now? I wasn't 'the hero'? I wasn't worth it before? I mean for fuck's sake Ray.. It's been DECADES." 

"Please.. Stop calling me that.. I'm your father.." Ray said quietly, pleading. 

"No... You're not my father. You were somebody who was married to my mother, briefly. That's all. You don't deserve the title of Father." Doug spat back at him angrily. 

"Can I earn it back Doug? I want to.." Ray said hoarsely. The ticket pieces cupped in his hands like a wounded bird.   
  
***** 


	19. RAPO: 19

ra19.html ***** 

"Kerry?! I... You shouldn't be in here. The p-paint fumes." Benton fumbled with the keys in his hands, his eyes averted from the nakedness of the two doctors. 

"Get her off me Dr.Pete!!" Dave yelped from under Kerry's strong-hold. 

"Kerry?" Benton shuddered again. Seeing Kerry half-naked hadn't been on the top of his list of priorities for the day. 

"Get OUT Peter." She growled angrily. 

"Heyyyyy.. You'll get no argument from me on that one, trust me." Peter smiled nervously as he backed out of the door and locked it closed behind him. As he walked away from the room he could hear Dave's muffled screams, and Benton slipped the key into his pocket and began to whistle. 

** 

He'd been very fearful for his Chief, (and OF his Chief too.. Especially since she'd started to take off all her clothes.) but she seemed quite spry and energetic for somebody who'd just survived a landmine. As she peppered him with warm kisses, Dave relaxed and slowly began to kiss her back. 

**** 

"When I joined this thing, I was under the impression that it we'd be getting plastered on free wine, Seri.." Dave grumbled, rolling over in bed, onto his stomach and kissing the woman beside him. She was wearing nothing but the thin sheet that covered the both of them, outlining their naked bodies and covering her breasts. 

"Dave this is about restoring life. Saving lives. Not getting drunk." Serena scolded him, kissing the man on the lips. 

"I just figured. If I'm out there risking my ass, I should at least get something out of it.. I mean a little free wine.. Would that be so hard?? I mean.. We're planting the damn bushes.." Dave sighed and flinched as Serena punched him hard on the arm. 

"It's grape VINE, Dave.. Not bush.. You don't get it do you!? Everything is not always about you. The mines are always cleared by the time we get there." She said angrily, scrambling out of bed, the moon shining from the window and casting the room in deep chalky blue. The light accentuated her soft curves and Dave gasped, taken aback by the stark beauty of her naked form. 

"I didn't mean it that way Seri and you now it." Dave said pained. "I was joking." 

Serena crossed her arms and stared outside, letting the cool breeze wash over her body. "You seem to joke an awful lot, Dave.. Maybe getting married to you was a mistake.." 

"A mistake?! No! Seri.. Please.. It wasn't a mistake. I love you.. You're my activist.. my Winnie Mandela.. my Eleanor Roosevelt, my Charlotte Witten, My Gloria Steinem, my right hand, my reason. You are me. You are what makes me. You are a part of me. If you leave Seri.. I am nothing.." Dave rolled over in bed and looked away from his wife, tears welling in his eyes. 

The moon shaded a strange shadow across her legs, black slat-like bars on a prison. Dave rose from the bed, and wrapped his arms around his young wife. "I love you. I love every bit of you." He murmured, burying his face into her hair. 

"Even the bits made of metal and plastic? Dave.. I'm not the woman you married.. I'm not fresh out of college and bright-eyed anymore. I'm not whole.." Serena started to cry, silently, no sound escaping her lips as the tears fell and her body shook with the sobs. 

"Seri.. I didn't marry you because you had ten fingers and ten toes. Remember? 'For better or worse? In sickness and in health?' We've already done that.. We survived.. I sat by that bed in the hospital and signed the forms. We cried in each other's arms. We buried the it for good. I'm not letting you leave. I'm not leaving you alone.. The last time I... The last time I left you alone..." He trailed off, his arms loosened and fell to the side as he pulled away from her. 

"Dave.. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow we're going to Srebrencia.. They've cleared that field.." Serena sighed tiredly. 

"So. You're not leaving me?" Dave said softer, his toes curling on the carpeting. 

"No Dave, I'm not leaving you." Serena crawled back into bed and Dave followed soon after. Wrapping his arms around her, a hand trailed up her leg and brushed her thigh before she felt his touch. She smiled grasping his fingers. "Stop it Dave.." Serena murmured.   
"Just take it off.. Put it beside the bed.." 

Dave's head ducked under the covers as his fingers explored her body, gently caressing her thigh as he kissed it and stuck his fingers under the lip. Running his moistened finger across it till the seal broke, the suction eased, and the leg slid off easily in his hands. Dave laid it down under the bed before cuddling up next to his wife and falling asleep. 

*** 

"NO!!!! CHASE!! DON'T!!!" Carter screamed painfully, his voice child-like and laced with fear as he startled himself awake. Benton knocked on the door, sticking his head in. 

"You okay man?" Peter let himself in the room and closed the door behind him. "If you need to talk...." 

******** 

"So.... Let me get this straight.. No bullet wound.. No landmine catastrophe.. You got drunk and broke your leg chasing a city bus?" Nikola shook his head. "That is a leetle hard to believe, Luka.." 

"My college friends.. They take my money so I cannot drink anymore. I had bus tokens.. But the bus was leaving. It was dark. I stepped in storm drain. I fall and break my leg.. It was a bad break. So now I limp." Luka shrugged. 

His former-father in law rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. "What did Dani do when she find out?" 

Luka smiled. "She hit me over the head with her purse. It was a big purse.. All kids vitamins.. Medications.. Lots of coins.. It was heavy.. Left a bump.." He rubbed the back of his head at the memory and grinned. "Any more questions?? Want to know why I only have one testicle?" 

&&&&

"Carter. If you want to talk." Benton stood at the foot of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the trembling, sweaty resident. "I mean it man. About anything.. I'm here for you." 

"Oh really?? Like you were there for me at the Detox centre? You left!" Carter's voice was small, childlike and full of pain. 

"I didn't leave, Carter. They told me you had to sign in yourself. It had to be your choice. 

"My choice? Is it still my choice? What I do? Then I choose that you leave.. Now. How about that? Get out." His eyes narrowed and his face flushed with anger. 

"Carter..." 

"OUT!" The younger man yelled, shrilly like an animal in pain. He threw a pillow, it glanced off the surgeon's nose and fell at Benton's feet. 

"Okay Carter, I'm leaving.. If you w-" 

"OUT NOW!" Carter said tearfully. 

"I'm gone Carter, but I meant what I said." Benton muttered sadly as he exited the bedroom. 

**** 

"Mark can you watch Suzie for a second?" Susan bent over, the milky white fullness of her breasts in full view as she placed the baby in the cradle. "Mark?" She waved a hand in front of his glazed happy expression, and slowly his gaze moved upward and into her eyes. "Watch the baby. I'm going to take a shower before work." 

Mark nodded carefully as if his head would suddenly detach and roll off his shoulders. "Yuh huh?" He watched her go, her small round bum moving beneath the tight denim, mottled with paint from the last time she'd painted the apartment. Mint green.. Mark smiled.. It looked good on her ass. "Susan?" 

She turned, her hair bouncing on her shoulders and catching the light, like a model in a hair commercial.. Except this model had ripped paint covered jeans and a t-shirt covered in baby vomit. "Yes Mark?" 

"Do you remember that night?" He murmured staring at her vomit covered breasts, the nipples stuck out from the cold air in the room. 

"What night, Mark?" Susan replied, biting her tongue and instantly tasting blood. She knew what he was talking about, she just wanted to hear him say it. 

"Jen.. She was studying at the library.. Rachel was there.. Sleeping in the basket on the floor.." Mark turned staring at Suzie who squirmed in the cradle and scrunched up her little nose. 

"Stop it Mark. Stop it.. That's over.. That's done.. I can't talk about this right now. I have to get ready for work." Susan turned away, her barefeet padding on the linoleum. 

He stood from the rocking chair, knocking his knee against the cradle's edge and cursing aloud. The baby started to howl and Mark ignored it, chasing her down. "Susan.. Wait.." He said feebly. "That night.. You said you loved me.. I should have married you.. Not her.." 

"Mark... You couldn't do that.. I know you. You couldn't have left Jen a single mother. It's too late Mark. I don't love you the way I used to.. I don't love you like that anymore. I have too much on my mind right now. Babies, work, evil Weaver... It's too much, I don't have time for a husband or a fiancee or a boyfriend. A friend.. I need a friend Mark.. You're a good friend. I need a friend, not a-" 

"If I had a condom that night.." He looked at her expectantly, grasping her wrist. 

"Mark... Would we have fucked our brains out?? Is that what you're asking? I don't know Mark. I can't answer a question like that." 

"Can't or won't, Sue?" Mark's eyes full of anguish and reddened with the tears that he'd wiped off on his sleeve. 

"Both.. Mark.. I have to go." Susan walked away from him and into the bathroom, her hand on the door as she stared back at him. 

"What if I told you, I had a condom now.. What then?" His hands went to his back pocket and he pulled out his wallet. 

"Mark.. I.." 

"Well?" 

****** 

"Should I drive you home now?" Nikola smiled. "I promise. I won't make you chase after the car." 

Luka groaned and stared at the empty beer cans surrounding the old man. "Fine.. Take me home, but are you sure you are okay to drive?" Maybe I can sleep here. Then.. Tomorrow when you are sober.." 

Nikola shrugged. "Fine with me. What would the 'war hero' want for supper, eh?" He chuckled softly, as he rose his aching body from the chair and staggered to the kitchen. 

**** 

"Dave?" Kerry kissed his neck and massaged the taut muscles in his shoulders. The tiny muscles in his oiled skin twitched as the cold air seeping in from the closed window brushed past his naked shoulders, and whispered down his spine as Kerry's fingers worked their way into the knots in his back. Her thumbs moved methodically as she rocked. "It was a mistake was it? I'm sorry Dave if it was. Please.. Say something." 

"You were married before. Weren't you? Dr.Weaver?" Dave pulled his arms up and folded them under his head as Kerry leaned forward with her might and cracked his back, loosening the muscles. 

"I think you can lose the formalities, Dave. Call me Kerry. I've think you've earned it." Kerry laughed. 

"But.. Were you?" Dave insisted again, moaning a little when Kerry had found a particularly tight muscle, groaning happily as it loosened. 

"Was I married? Yes Dave.. I was.." She replied, her smile disappearing. "Why?" 

"Did he leave you?" 

"You mean, run off and not come back? You really think I have THAT bad a reputation with men?!" Kerry muttered in disbelief, her perpetual rocking as she rubbed his back, her hair tousling with the movement and falling in her eyes in sweaty tendrils. 

"He died?" Dave turned to face her, to see her expression, but Kerry's hands held firm. 

"No.. Not that either.. Why this line of questioning all of a sudden, Malucci?" Her experienced hands moved south, caressing the small concave of his back, the slope that rose over his perfect buttocks. IT was tanned and firm like the rest of his body, thanks to his pass at the gym and his Italian heritage. 

"I'm just curious. You said once that all I had to do was ask. I'm asking. Is that okay?" Dave's voice strained with tears as Kerry rolled him on his back, working the oil into his chest. 

"Yes Dave.. That's fine. What's wrong?" 

"You guys are divorced then? It was amicable?" Dave sighed as Kerry nodded, concentrating her focus on massaging one of his nipples, and warming it in her hands as the oil spread over his chest. 

"Divorced.. Annulled... It was an amicable breakup, true enough.. We loved each other dearly, but we hated being in the same room with each other.. Love's funny that way." 

Dave smiled bitterly. "Sort of makes you wish you could get rid of Greene that easy.." His hand that had been on the bed, feathered up her thigh, his fingertips barely grazing her skin. 

"Sort of." Kerry smiled in return and lay her head on his chest that smelled of almonds and sweat. 

"Did you know I was married, Chief?"He muttered as he stared at the stippled ceiling, making out pictures in the shadows. 

"Well.. Considering I had to kick out several angry women all looking for you in the past few months, I wouldn't be entirely surprised if you had run off with one of them to Vegas." She laughed, drawing lazy circles on his stomach with her finger. 

"No.. This was a few years ago.. Her name was Seri.. Her father a Pentacostal minister.. Her mother, a total bitch. I met her in in Grenada. She wasn't there for school though.. She was there to protest the woman's rights.. There was a protest which escalated into a riot, I saved her ass and we had sex in the back of her electric car.." Dave grinned. "You could say the sex we had was electrifying... We got married after I finished school, then I joined Roots with her and we travelled Europe for a bit.." 

"Alls well that ends well?" Kerry's voice rose with hope. 

"Not quite, Chief.." Dave sighed, kissing the top of her head. 

****   
  



	20. RAPO: 20

ra20.html *** 

"What do you mean, Dave?" Kerry said worriedly. His tone of voice had changed, he was starting to scare her. Dave's fingers ran slowly through her hair as she looked up at him. His eyes were vacant and dull as he stared at the solid oak door, the thing that barred their escape into the real world. "Dave? What did you mean, not quite?" 

**** 

"Are you sure you have everything Dave?" Seri said as she sorted through her own knapsack, adding small things like face cloths, packets of instant coffee and sugar. 

"Yes!!! For the millionth time, Seri! Yes! I have everything packed. I don't see why you have to treat me like I'm six years old!" Dave grumbled irritably. 

"Because you constantly act like one!" Seri snapped back at him. 

"Oh REALLY!?" Dave retorted venomous as he strode across the room and grabbed her roughly. His eyes narrowed and his arms wrapped around her shoulders, shaking her slightly as he pulled her into a kiss. 

They stood in the veiled darkness of the dawn , Dave's arms now wrapped around her waist as they kissed. His hand traveled up her shirt and she moaned softly as it slipped into her bra. 

Seri smiled as he pulled her onto the bed, knocking the bags to the floor and stripping off her t-shirt. They both panted heavily as the two lovers rolled on the squeaky mattress. Dave bit her lovingly as he rolled on top of her, brushing the hair out of her eyes, her lips parted in an exhilarated smile. Her cheeks were flushed and skin pinked. Her fingers moved to his underpants as she peeled them away gently, with the loving care of a mother pulling away a band-aid off a skinned knee. 

Dave grinned and as suddenly as he'd stomped across the room, he pulled away, breaking free and staring at her. "So.. Would a six year old do that?" 

"Do what!? Trick me!? Get me naked and horny, 30 minutes before our flight?!" Seri glared at him, crawling across the bed and struggling to stand up on the unsteady surface to retrieve her pants from the ceiling fan. 

Her legs wobbled underneath her as she stumbled backward into Dave's arms. "Whoa.. I'll get it.. I'll get it.. Just wait a second.." He murmured softly. 

"I WANT TO GET IT!" Seri glared at him, struggling in his arms. "I can get it!" 

"Seri.. Your leg.." 

"Fuck my leg.. I can get it.." She glared at him struggling onto the floor and grabbing a chair. Serena pushed the chair under the fan and slowly ascended it, her good leg and orothodic planted firmly on the seat. 

"Seri..." Dave mumbled, watching her. "Careful will you!!" 

"Dave... Shut up.." Seri grunted as she strained on her tip-toes, her fingers reaching upward as she grasped the pant leg and yanked it sharply. 

"SERI!!!!!!!???" Dave yelled as the chair wobbled and skittered across the floor, his wife flying backward onto the hardwood floor. 

She stared at him dazedly, a trickle of blood from a cut on her forehead. "I'm...fine.." Serena murmured, before rolling on her side and puking.. 

"Aww Christ.. Shit.. Awww.. Crap.." Dave muttered, pacing the floor.. "I.. I'm calling 911.. You.. I'm.. I'm phoning 911.." 

"D-Dave... No.. Don't.. I'm.. I'm okay.." She muttered woozily, leaning on an elbow, in a pool of her own vomit. "We have to get to the plane.. We can't be late." 

"Late!? Serena.. You fell on your head!" Dave yelled at her angrily. "You're going to the hospital." 

"I fell.. That's all.. I'm okay.. Besides.. I must be brain-damaged to have ever married somebody like you." Seri glared at him. 

"Seri!! Please! Just.. Come on.. Please.. To the hospital.. We can go to Srebrenicia tomorrow.. I promise.. Okay??" 

***** 

Kerry brushed the hair from his forehead, sticky and sodden with sweat. "Dave..." She mumbled worriedly as the doctor stared off into space.. "Come on Dave... Cut that out.." She sighed, laying back on the pillows and rotated the ring slowly on her finger. 

*** 

"This is a cow.. This is a horse.. This is a goat.." Mlungisi murmured softly as he lead Kerry around the perimetre of the fence line. "This is a Jacob Ram.. He's got 4 horns.. Isn't he nice!?" The man carefully scratched the sheep under the chin and smiled at Kerry.. 

"So... You want to help me feed the animals? I'm sure you can do that.." He smiled, taking her hand and grasping the handhold of her crutches. 

"I.. I'm tired.." Kerry mumbled, staring at her feet. "But.. I guess I could do that." 

"Well if you want to rest." Mlungisi offered. 

"No.. I can do it.. Where do we feed them??" She said determinedly. 

"If you want to rest.." He said again, concerned. 

"No.. I can do it.. I want to. Where do we get the food?" She wandered towards the barn as Runako exited, carrying buckets of slop for the pigs. 

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!!!!!!???" He glared at the young woman standing in his barnyard and over at his son. "What is she doing here!? I told you.. I told you no." 

"She says she wants to help.." Mlungsis said angrily. "Kerry wants to help me. If I choose to pay her that is my business.. I have to do your chores without pay.. I have to run your farm. If Ms.Weaver chooses to help me, I'm not going to turn down her offer." 

"RUN MY FARM!? YOU DO NO SUCH THING! THIS IS MY FARM. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STABLE BOY!!! A NUISANCE!" Runako bellowed, storming towards Mlungsisi who stood leaning against the fence. 

"A stable boy..." Mlungsisi muttered, rolling the word over his tongue.. "A stable boy and nuisance.." He repeated again, the anger growing. "If that is the way you feel.. Then you can finish the chores without my help." 

He grabbed Kerry, a little more roughly than he had intended, and stomped towards his truck, helping Kerry inside. "We're just going to leave him here?" She said worriedly. 

"Yes.. We are. We are going home to my apartment." He muttered angrily, slamming his door and starting up his truck. 

"Don't you live here?" Kerry asked, looking out the window at the rolling hills, the green pastures and the animals that peppered the scenery. 

"No.. I don't. Not anymore. Runako may think he has power to run everything, but he can't run my life. Not anymore. I help him run his farm. I do not like to leave him in such a state, but right now.. Right now I'm going home and making you something to eat." 

**** 

"DOUG!!" Carol screamed tearfully, clawing at his unconscious form and pulling on his lifeless limbs. 

"Get her away from him." Elizabeth murmured sadly, as she edged in beside the body. "Get her away. I have to assess his injuries. I can't do it with her screaming in my ear." 

Abby tugged at Carol's arm, pulling her onto the bank. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU OB-NURSE WHORE! DOUG!!!!!!!!!" Carol stumbled back into the water as Abby stood helpless on the bank. Where in the hell was Luka?? 

**** 

"Another game of crazy eights?" Nikola murmured, looking up from his cards. 

"I don't have any money left." Luka muttered angrily. "What sort of man plays crazy eights for money. I've never heard of such a thing." 

"Aha.. That is why I win and you lose. When is the last time you play crazy eights?" The old man smiled. 

"I don't know... I play it with patients.. It's nothing special. Game of chance..." Luka shrugged, woefully watching his former-father-in-law stuff the dinars into his pocket. 

"Just like poker?" Nikola grinned. 

"I.. I guess so.. Can I have my money back??" Luka pleaded. 

"You want to win it back?" The man laughed, taunting his son-in-law. 

"Win it back? Sure..." Luka smiled, hopeful. 

"Okay.. Let's play Old Maid.." The smile grew till it looked like the old man's teeth would consume his face. Luka knew he was screwed. 

"Old Maid? I don't thin-" Luka started, unsure. Old Maid? He hadn't played that since he was a boy. 

"It's settled then." Nikola grinned, plopping the money back onto the table and counting out the cards. 

***   



	21. RAPO: 21

ra21.html *** 

"Doug!! Please!!" Carol yelled. 

"GODDAMMIT!! HATHAWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I HIT YOU! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR HUSBAND TO DIE, SIT DOWN SOMEWHERE AND DON'T MOVE!" Corday yelled angrily. 

Carol blinked tearfully before suddenly plunking down into the muck and water, her boots and pants filling with mud and marsh grass. 

** 

"So what do you say? Another chance? Ray smiled, his aged eyes pleading. 

"Another chance? I don't think you deserve another chance, Ray." Doug glared at him, at the pieces of tickets clenched in the old man's fist. 

"Doug.. We're grown men. Certainly we can come to some sort of compromise." Ray sighed, slumping down in table and idly messing with the place setting on the mat. 

"Compromise?! What do you have that I want?! Nothing Ray. Nothing. This conversation is finished." Doug stood, pushing himself off the barstool and throwing down a twenty to cover the tab he just run up. 

"Scott. Leave it. His money's not good here. I'll cover it." Ray said to the Bartender, pushing the bill back towards his son. 

"Like hell you will!" Doug said angrily, grabbing the money and shoving it in Scott's hand. 

"Wait Doug.." Ray put out his hand, it landing squarely in the man's chest. 

"Get your hands off me." Doug growled, pushing the old man backwards. 

"I know where he is. I know where Brendan is." 

The words stopped the paediatrician in his tracks. Slowly turning, his tense hands unclenched and hung loose at his sides. His skin paled and beads of nervous sweat dripped on his brow. Doug's bottom lip quivered and he licked it slowly. "Pam. Is she alright?" He murmured softly. His knee had started to twitch as he fidgeted. 

"She's been taken care of." Ray sighed. 

"and the kid?" 

"He's good.. He calls me Grand Dad." 

"What's he call me? Does he know about me?" Doug turned, standing in the doorway. Scott busied himself as he polished the bar, trying not to listen, trying to busy himself with cleaning. Smooth round circular motions.. Just like on Karate Kid.. Wax on... Wax off.. The spot he focused on would soon be the cleanest six inches of Bar mahogany in all of Illinois. 

"He doesn't call you anything. He doesn't know about you. Why should he? He knows I'm his grandfather. He knows that his grandfather is his father's father. That's the extent of his knowledge of the Ross lineage. I haven't told him anything about you." 

"Are you going to?" 

"Not if you don't want me to Doug.. The kid is old enough to comprehend and know. He knows your not around. Pam is happy enough. He doesn't hate you, if that's what your thinking. I haven't poisoned him against you." 

"So.. You've made them comfortable?" Doug stared at the floor. 

"He *is* my grandson, Doug. You want me to tell you where he is?" Ray put a hand on his son's shoulder and Doug sighed and shook his head. 

"No.. I don't... I'm sorry. I don't want to see him. I've closed that chapter of my life. Pam was a crackhead-" 

"She's clean now Doug." 

"I'm done with it. You can tell him what you want, but I don't want to see him." Doug shrugged the hand off his shoulder and walked down the street. 

"You're more like me than you think Doug. More like me than you'll ever know." Ray shouted after him as Doug shuddered, continuing down the darken sidewalk and ignoring the man who shouted out from the lobby of his own 5 star hotel. 

** 

"Okay.. We have to get him out of there." Elizabeth barked as Carol sat dumb in the mud and bullrushes and Abby knelt on the bank. "We have to get him up and to the house. Go get some help. I'll watch these two." 

"Are you sure? I could watch them if you want.." Abby smile was pained as Carol glared at her. "Okay... Maybe not.. I'll go.." 

***** 

As Abby neared the house, she spotted a figure on the lawn. Rocking slowly and muttering to himself. Another man stood over him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Come on Greene! Snap out of it!" 

"What's wrong?" She shouted at Peter as she walked up to the two men. 

"Everyone here's lost their mind!" He glowered, crossing his arms. 

"Lost their minds? I need everyone's help down at the end of the laneway. Dr.Ross has fallen and can't get up." She said breathlessly as she jogged up to Peter. Abby bent over, hands on her knees as she panted, catching her breath. 

"Fallen? Off that that stupid ladder, I guess. What do you want my help for?" Peter grumbled. 

"He's been hurt fairly severely, Dr.Benton. I really could use your help." Abby glared back at him. "Dr.Corday sent me to get help to move him up to the house." 

"Elizabeth?! Is she okay?!" Peter looked down the lane and could only see the mailbox in the distance. No sign of anyone else. 

"Dr.Corday is fine. We have to get Doug out of the ditch." 

He smirked. "Oh... Doug now is it? On a first name basis with the males of County now are we?" 

Her eyes narrowed and she contemplated knocking him into next week. Instead she changed the subject. "What did you mean, everyone's lost their minds?" 

"Carter's upstairs and locked himself into his room, I found *this* idiot.." Peter poked Mark with the toe of his boot. "On the front lawn like this.. and..." Peter trailed off. 

"and what?" Abby looked back at the house. 

"and nothing... Let's go see what we can do to help Dr.Corday." 

"But.." Abby said as she followed Peter down the laneway, looking back over her shoulder at the old farmhouse. 

"Come on.. Let's get moving.. If the guy's as bad as you say he is.." 

"He is.. But don't you think that we should take something to carry him back in? Like the car for instance?" Abby sighed, hands on hips. 

Peter looked back at the car, parked in front of the house and shrugged, turning around. "Yeah.. I guess that would be a good idea. Let's take the car." 

Abby rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked to the station wagon.. MEN! 

*** 

"Careful of his head. Careful.. Get him under the arms.. Okay... Carol.. Careful.. Pull.. Come on.. Careful of his head.." Elizabeth grunted, helping the nurse pull the unconscious doctor from the culvert. 

"Elizabeth! Somebody's coming!" Carol yelled, standing suddenly and dropping Doug into the water with a splash. 

Peter squealed the tires as he slammed on the brakes, inches from the end of the lane. He hopped out and into the ditch, helping them drag Doug onto the bank. "The sign looks good.." He muttered appreciatively. 

**** 

"She fell?" The doctor examined the young woman, while looking at Dave. 

"Yeah... Fell backwards... Fell off a chair.." He murmured sadly. 

"Fell backward? How did she get the cut on her forehead?" The doctor said accusingly, glaring at Dave. His mouth formed a firm line and he ground his teeth. This was a definite abuse case. 

"I... I don't know! Stuff.. It was falling.. Stuff fell when she hit the floor. I guess something must have fell.. I don't know.. It happened so fast." Dave pleaded with the man. 

"Hmph.. How did she fall?? Did she black out or lose her balance?" He grunted, rubbing his brow with the back of his hand. "I want to keep her over night for observation." 

"The hell you will!" 

"Excuse me?" The doctor cocked a brow. "I'd recommend it. Just to make sure everything's okay.. " 

"I'm not staying here.. I'm going home!" Serena said angrily. "I.. I have a flight to catch." 

Dave sighed sadly. "Seri... We missed that flight hours ago.. We'll catch another one soon though.. I promise." He smiled at her concernedly and looked at the doctor who nodded in agreement. 

"You're in no shape to be flying right now, Mrs. Malucci.. I'd advise some rest." 

She sighed, flopping back onto the butcher paper, it crinkling under her weight. Serena sighed and nodded mutely. Her finger ran along the paper on the exam table as her other hand went to her forehead and fingered the bandage. 

"Okay.." She said, relenting. "Okay... I'll stay.." 

"Good Seri.. That's good." Dave smiled in relief and patted her hand. He looked at the doctor and nodded to the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Certainly." He smiled at Dave and over at Serena on the table. "Mrs.Malucci, your husband and I will be right back." The doctor lead him from the room and shut the door behind him. "What's bothering you, Dr.Malucci?" 

Dave sighed and stared at the floor. "It's metastasized.. It has, hasn't it?" He mumbled knowingly. 

The doctor followed the younger man's gaze to the spot on the tile. His rough hands ran over the manila envelope in his hands and slipped inside, pulling out films that he tacked up on the light board. 

"We took some scans of your wife's head... They were to rule out a head injury after her fall...." His hands went back into the envelope as he pulled out another scan and another x-ray. "She's in remission from osteosarcoma?" His experienced fingers ran over the x-rays and he nodded slightly. "It is back... There's a small cluster at the base of the brain stem.. It would explain the black-outs.." 

He sighed, pulling the films off the board and slipping them back into the envelope. "As her doctor, I have to tell her." 

"Don't." Dave replied, a little more sharply than he'd intended. "Don't tell her." 

"Dr.Malucci... I'd advise.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Advise nothing... You're not telling her. You're not going to say anything. She doesn't know.. She doesn't need to know." Dave shook his head defiantly. "No." 

"There's treatment.. It's a low grade tumour.." The man groaned softly, rubbing his gloved hands on his temples. This was his fourth cancer patient's irate relative he'd had to deal with today.. 

"No.. No operations.. no chemo.. no more." Dave's eyes welled with tears. 

"It's her decision Dr.Malucci." The older man reaffirmed. "It's her decision." 

"Not if you don't tell her it's not. You're not telling her. It nearly killed her the last time.. It nearly killed me last time having to watch you bastards doing that to her.. To watch the pain she was in because of your experiments.. No.. I forbid it.' 

"Dr. Ma-" 

"No.. No.. Keep her over night if you want, but she's coming home with me.. My wife is coming home with me tomorrow. We have a flight to reschedule." 

*****   
  



	22. RAPO: 22

ra22.html ***** 

"Come on.. We have to get him into the car before it-" A loud thunderclap drowned out Benton's orders as it started to pour. 

He muttered angrily as he helped his colleagues lift the unconscious doctor into the car. He scrambled for the driver's side, cursing as he got in, slamming the door. "Is everyone in? I'm taking him to the hospital. I'm sure nobody has any objections." 

Peter grunted, turning around and glaring at his passengers. "So does anyone have any better ideas? No? Good. We're go-" His hands slapped at his pockets as he looked down on the floor, under the seat, on the seat, under the visor, on the dash. Finally his gaze rested on Abby, his front seat passenger. "Where are the keys?" 

"Come on Peter this isn't funny. Don't do this now." Elizabeth pleaded. 

"I'm not kidding. Where are the fucking keys!?" He yelled, fishing in his jeans. 

"I-I don't have them!" Abby stammered worriedly as she looked back at Doug. 

"Awwwww... For Christ Sake!" Peter slammed is way out of the car and onto the bank, stumbling down the steep bank into the now waist-deep waters that continued to rise. Falling to his hands and knees he searched the murky water, hoping to find them before Doug got any worse. 

** 

Susan exited the bedroom, dressed and applying lipsticks. She walked past Mark, picking up her purse off the kitchen and leaving the apartment. 

Mark sighed. "Okay kid.." He smiled sadly as he opened up the wallet. "Want to see something neat?" 

Carefully the doctor peeled open the wrapper and inflated the little prize inside. 

Suzie cooed happily and batted at her new toy as Mark tied it off and let it float over her head. "At least one Susan Lewis is getting a kick out of it.. Although this isn't exactly what I had in mind.." He muttered. 

Suzie gurgled and patted the 'balloon'. "Okay kiddo.. Time for some dinner. What are you in the mood for? Prunes and pureed beef?" 

The baby cocked a brow and wrinkled her nose. "Okaaaaaay.. What about.. carrots and apple sauce.. How's that?" Mark walked to the cupboard and pulled out a couple jars of baby food. "Okay squirt.. Lunch!" 

*** 

"Mmmmfferlunch.." Mark mumbled as he rolled on the wet grass. The rain soaking the lawn and forming a large puddle beneath him, slowly turning a faint scarlet as the dye from his new 'colour fast' shirt bled all over the grass. 

** 

As he turned away from the cupboard, the baby food in his hand, Suzie sitting happily in her chair, her little legs pumping, kicking outwards as she waved her little fingers in the air and suddenly disappeared from view. 

"OH SHIT!!!!!!" Mark yelped in surprise as the bowl slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor in time to hear Suzie start to scream. 

"Hey... Shhhh..." He said worriedly as he crawled on all fours to extricate Suzie from under the table. 

*** 

"Dave I think we should try to get out of here and find the others. It's raining quite hard out there." Kerry murmured softly, looking outside. 

"It's not the only thing hard." Dave replied sheepish. "and besides, Dr.Pete locked us in here. We can't get out till he comes back." 

*** 

"Have you found the keys yet, Benton!?" Carol yelled frantically from the the car as the rain hammered down and lightning flashed overhead. 

"Does it look like I found the damn keys!?" 

** 

"Okay Kovac.. Pay up." Nikola grinned toothlessly, his dentures sacrificed to the pot hours ago, much to the disgusted protests of Luka. 

"I have nothing left." Luka said glum. "You have all my clothing. You have everything but my underpants and you are not having those." 

"Put in the necklace." The old man muttered. 

"My necklace? I can't.." Luka said pained. 

"You will get it back.. You will get everything back." Nikola sighed. "It's just a game." 

"It was from Dani... I can't.. I'd rather fold." 

"Suit yourself. I win. Time for bed, get dressed boy, you'll freeze." Nikola threw him his pants and walked from the room. 

*** 

"Dave.. Maybe if you climbed out the window and got outside.. Then went around.." Kerry said hopefully. 

"Are you nuts!?" Dave stared out the window at the fifty foot drop. "I am NOT going out there. Are you trying to get me killed?" He sighed, rolling over in bed. "Just get some sleep Chief. Things will be better in the morning." 

*** 

"Dave.. We're going home?" Seri stared out the window, the sun rising high over the cityscape. 

"Yes. We're going home. Everything's fine." Her husband sighed and rubbed tired hands through his unwashed hair. 

** 

"You sure you want to come Seri? I mean.. I can always get Wendy and Nate to come over while I'm gone.." Dave muttered as he packed his suitcase, already knowing her answer. 

"I'm going to come. The doctor said I was fine to come home. You said the same thing. If you say I'm fine and he says I'm fine. Then I'm fine.. and I'm going." Serena said angrily. 

"Okay.. Okay... That's okay.. Good.. Come on.. We'll miss the plane." Dave said softly, trying to calm her down. 

"FINE!" She yelled at him, running down the hall, down the stairs and to the waiting cab.   


***** 

"Found them!" Abby hollered, sopping wet and jingling the prize over her head. 

"The keys.. Finally.. Let's go." Peter grumbled, climbing from the ditch as lightning flashed overhead. 

"Maybe we should go get help? Go get some of the others.." Elizabeth offered as the two hopped into the car. 

** 

"Suzie.. I don't think that's a very good id-" *SPLORCH* Mark wiped the goo from his chin and nose with his hand, and wiped his glasses on his shirt. Slowly he licked his lips and winced. "That's disgusting.. You know that?" 

He furrowed his brow in thought. "Well.. Maybe we can find something more edible in the fridge.. What do you say?" 

Mark stood, walking across the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. "Oh... Look Suzie.. An eight dollar package of smoked salmon.. Ohh.. and some of your Auntie's expensive lactose free cream cheese.. Hmm.. Your Auntie likes to live large.. What do you say we dig in?" 

Suzie grinned and clapped her hands. 

"Okay... Expensive, overpriced bagels, silly cream cheese and weird fish it is.. How about some dinner music, sweetie?" Mark walked to the radio and flipped it on. 

"-Now I know all I need to know. I've had my highs, I've lived my lows. I've gone as far as I can go. Now I'm frozen to the bone. Listen now… At least I got laid, at least I got laid. And though the memories fade away. At least I got laid, at least I got lai-" 

He slammed off the radio and the two ate in silence. 

**   
"I'm not climbing out of the damn window, Chief..." Dave grumbled tiredly after being rudely awakened by Kerry bashing him over the head with her pillow. 

The doctors were suddenly blinded by the lights in the hallway as the bedroom door was flung open. "Kerry.. Malucci.. Enough of this fooling around.. I need you outside now.. Things are getting out of hand." 

** 

"What do you mean got out of hand?!" Kerry cocked a brow.. 

"Doug fell and knocked himself unconscious, and Mark has hypothermia from laying on the front lawn asleep in a rainstorm." Elizabeth sighed, squeezing the rain-water her hair and letting it drip on the carpeting. Kerry frowned. "So can you come with us and show us how to get to the hospital?" 

**** 

"Are you sure that bed is safe, Nik? It looks like it'll collapse under me." Luka said worriedly as he examined the old bunkbed. 

"It was Dani and Natalia's when they were small.. I was going to sell it.. Give it away.. But I always hoped for grandchildren.. It was in the garage for the longest time.." The old man trailed off, seeming to have lost his train of thought. Luka was about to ask if he was alright when Nikola spoke up. "We put it in this room.. Some little neighbour boy was staying with us.. His parents were away.. I never took it down.." He shrugged, and left the small bedroom. 

Despite the musty smell; the smell of mold and wetness and the drafty air that filtered in from the window as its old panes rattled with the wind and rain, Luka climbed onto the bottom bunk and fell asleep. 

*** 

"We can't get to the hospital in this weather.. it's raining hard out there." Kerry stared out the window, at the opaqueness of the night. 

** 

"Are you you okay?" Mlungisi said worriedly as he ran into the room, investigating the noise. 

Kerry was seated on the floor, on her hands and working knee, her casted leg splayed out behind her like a foreign plaster appendage. "I.. I just slipped.. I can get up.." Tears shone in her eyes as she stared forward outside into the nightsky, not looking back.. Not looking back at his pitying face. She hung her head, the long red hair falling in her eyes as she struggled to get up. 

"Are you okay though? I mean maybe we should go back to the hospital?" 

"Back to the hospital? It's three in the morning and it's pouring rain.. I'm fine.." She said panicky. "No.. Mlungisi.. Not there.. You can't take me back. I'm never setting foot in another hospital as long as I live." 

"I thought you wanted to go into medicine? To be a doctor?" He said politely as he went to her aid, and hooked his arms under hers and dragged her to the sofa. 

"I'll.. I'll become a..... a... a farmer.. Who said I was even going back!? I'm not.. I can't.. I can't be a doctor who's a cripple!? Who in hell would ever hire me?!" She wailed, falling back onto the cushions. 

"Okay.. Well let me look at your leg.. Just so I can see if you're okay.." Mlungisi crouched at her feet and carefully moved his hands over the cast and ran them up her thigh before Kerry's hand stopped it as it slid inwards... 

"Mlungisi... Please..." Kerry said tearfully as she disappointedly shook her head and pushed his hand off. "Finn.. He's not even buried yet and you.. you.. I loved him very much... He was going to propose to me you know.. I'd found the ring in his satchel when we.. When I got back to the hotel.. He.. I loved him.. I still.. I'm very grateful to you, but I can't do this. I can't do it.. I don't know you.. You've been very kind to me.. and I'm grateful.. Very grateful. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." 

Slowly the man stood, he gripped the arm of the couch and pulled himself upright. "No.. I am sorry." Mlungisi sighed quietly. "You can sleep here. The sofa folds out. I will go get blankets and pillows." He murmured leaving the room.   
  



	23. RAPO: 23

ra23.html **** 

"This is nuts.. I wish I was back shovelling cow manure." Abby grumbled as the car rocked with the storm, careening down the road. 

Carol leaned on Elizabeth, her face tearstained and Elizabeth grasping her hand comfortingly. "It'll be okay, they'll all be okay, honey.." She murmured. 

Dave sighed, shaking his head as he struggled to keep the car on the road. "Malucci.. Maybe I should drive.." Benton grumbled. 

"No.. It's okay man.. I'm fine.." 

*** 

"Seri.. Are you okay?" Dave whispered to her as the plane slowly landed, bouncing on the runway. 

"I'm fine Dave.. Stop worrying me like that.. You've been asking me that stupid question ever since we got on this stupid plane. I'm not dying.. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health so stop clinging!" Serena grumbled, grabbing the carry-on and stomping off the plane and into the airport terminal. 

Dave sat back in the seat and groaned, staring at the ceiling, composing his thoughts when a flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir.. It's time to disembark.." 

"Oh.. Yeah.. Okay.. Just give me a sec.." He murmured, gathering his things, and slipping slowly off the plane. 

**** 

"Will my husband come out of this, Doctor?" Carol said tearfully to Kerry and Dave's old friend Dr.Pavo Jzsnic. 

"I'm quite certain he will.. We have done several tests, none show any permanent damage. I think it's just a reaction to the cold water. Once his core temperature rises, he should come out of it." 

*** 

"Come off it Doug.. Stop acting so high and mighty!" Ray Ross yelled after him as he chased his son down the street. "Talk to your son. He deserves at least that.." 

The old man folded a piece of paper in the doctor's palm and turned, walking down the street to his hotel. Doug carefully opened his hand. Brendan - 555-3344 

*** 

"Mark.. Honey.. It's me Elizabeth.. Come on.. Please.." Elizabeth sat at her husband's bedside, wanting dearly to hold his hand, to rub it gently to kiss him.. but she feared she'd hurt him in his delicate condition. 

"Dr.Corday.." 

She turned around in her chair to find the illustrious Dr.Pavo in her presence. "Dr.Jsznic.." She replied softly, turning her attention back to her husband. 

"Had your husband had anything to drink, to your knowledge?" He asked, knowing full well that Mark had, had enough alcohol in him to knock out a bull elephant. And alcohol lowered the blood temperature when somebody was outside.. Being as drunk as Mark had been.... 

"No.. I.. I don't think so.. He had been working in the barn.. I don't remember him wandering off to go drinking or anything.. 

*** 

"I don't feel like it tonight Mark.." He muttered to himself mockingly. "Please Mark.. I've had a long day.." Mark said again in a whiny falsetto as he fished the bottle from his coat pocket and walked along the grass to the fields. No sex for two months.. Sure there was teasing nookie.. Little quickies.. But nothing to substantiate and to be considered REAL sex.. This sucked.. It wouldn't have sucked as much if Elizabeth had been willing to.. Suck.. that is.. But she said she wasn't into that sort of thing. 

Mark sighed heavily, slumping down onto the fence rail and taking a large swig. What was with him and women? Nobody wanted him.. He didn't look half-bad.. He thought to himself.. But first it was Susan.. Then Jen lost interest.. Those women he'd been juggling quickly dropped him.. Elizabeth.. Well.. 

He took another long drink and stared at the bottle.. Wow.. This was good shit.. Croatian Vodka.. he had to get some of THIS when he got back to American soil.. It was like beating yourself senseless with a heavy brick, sorta painful and numbing at the same time. Good shit indeed. 

When a the final drop of the heavy mind-numbing liquor was gone, Mark pitched the bottle into the bushes along the fence line and stumbled back to the yard where his legs suddenly failed him and he collapsed on the lawn. 

** 

"I don't think he's been drinking doctor.. I'm sorry.. Why?" Elizabeth said worriedly. 

"Well. His alcohol level is dangerously high and it's what's dropped his blood pressure and temperature so low.." The doctor replied matter-of-factly.   


**** 

"Give me that Serena.." Dave muttered sadly as he wrenched the bottle from his wife's grasp. "You can't be drinking while on your medications.. It'll fuck your kidneys royally.. You know that.." 

"I don't care.. I want to drink with my husband. We are finally here Dave.. Join me in a glass of wine." She said angrily in response, grabbing the bottle back and pouring him a glass. 

"Seri... Please.. It's 4am.. I'm tired. Let's go to bed.. I don't want to do this right now.. Please.." He pleaded with her, pulling her towards the bed, the cheap wine spilling from the bottle as she was jostled and pulled on the bed, the wine spilling on the carpeting. 

"Seri.. Look at it.. Look what you've done!" Dave scolded her like a small child as he dropped to his knees and rubbed at the stain. 

"Dave... Stop that.. Come on... Let's go to bed.." She murmured drunkenly. 

"That's the best idea you've had all night, hon.." He said relieved, a he recapped the wine and placed it on the counter and walked back to bed. 

"Did you want to... You know?" She murmured softly as she pulled close. "Break in the bed?" 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He grinned, pulling a condom out from the box in the bed side table. 

*** 

"Mlungisi.. I.. I wanted to apologize.." Kerry said, leaning on her crutches and standing over him as he rifled in the bottom of the linen closet. 

"No need.. You have every right to be angry with me, Kerry.. I shouldn't have done that.." The young man sighed, pulling the sheets and blankets from the box and wadding them under his arm.   
"Come on.. I'll make your bed for you. Get you settled in.. We can discuss this in the morning.. Deal?" Mlungisi walked to the living room and started making the bed as Kerry stood watching, wanting to help.. But not wanting to get to close.. For fear of what he might do.. For fear of what she might do..   



	24. RAPO: 24

road24.html

***** 

"Your leg seems to be healing quite well, Ms.Weaver." The doctor said as he smiled and removed his warm, gloved hands from her limb. "The farm air must be doing you some good." 

Kerry stared the man in the eyes, unable to look at her mangled leg. Pasty and shriveled from the removal of the plaster, deep reddish scars ran lengthwise down her shin and calf muscle. 

Dimpled and distorted, the skin wrinkled and twisted down the leg as it reached the remains of her foot. The foot itself twisted inwards, when she'd stand on it, her toes brushing the side of her good leg, when she walked. The biggest toe twisted inward and touched the second one beside. Her middle toe curved under onto the knuckle, causing her immense pain when she attempted to walk. After many surgeries, the curvature of the toe was corrected and the twist of the foot was corrected with a brace, but even on damp days it still ached. As for the rest of her toes, the second last was amputated off at the second knuckle and her littlest toe had been amputated completely. 

The doctors had bit back revulsion as they'd removed the remnants of her shoe, the toe had hung on valiantly by sparse tendons and skin, but it was lifeless and useless and the doctors had taken it upon themselves to get rid of it. 

Slowly Kerry looked down, her hand wrapped in Mlungisi's as she burst into tears. 

"Can you excuse us for a moment, sir?" The doctor said gravely, looking the young man in the eye and urging him to leave. Kerry wrapped her arms around his and held on for dear life as the doctor sighed. "Please.. Ms.Weaver.. It will only be for a moment." 

She looked at Mlungisi, fearful. Her hair had been braided into plaits and fell down her shoulders, smooth and tanned, muscled from the work of shoveling outdoor pens. The doctor hurried, disposed of the plaster.. It had absorbed too many smells of the farm. None of them pleasant. 

Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, her make-up simply applied, accentuating her eyes and high cheekbones. She sat on the gurney, full of terror, wearing a tight white tee-shirt and a pair of baggy grey brushed cotton shorts. Kerry stared at the mutilated foot and quickly surmised that her sandal wearing days were over. 

Kerry watched wistful, as Mlungisi left the room and the doctor stood, closing the door and drawing the blind. "Ms.Weaver. Have you considered your options? Mlungisi has informed me of your wishes to become a trauma doctor. I assure you, that it would be quite difficult with your disability, but with the right assistance, whether it be a cane or an artificial limb.. A correctly molded orthodic would aid your walking immensely. If we take the correct steps to your recovery and reintegration into the programme.. Then succeeding in the field of ER medicine is quite possible." 

"Thank you.. Dr?" 

"Lawrence.. Gabe Lawrence." He smiled and busied himself with the papers on his lap. "I was actually going to ask you... What would you say if I offered you a place at the medical school here in the city? The first year is mainly bookwork. I could help you with what ever you needed." 

"I don't know what to say.." Kerry said quietly as she stared down at her hands. 

Gabe Lawrence sighed, handing the woman her crutches. "Say yes.. Say you'll stay and go to school." 

** 

"We have him on a steady IV drip and have sutured the head wound. Your husband will be fine, Ms.Ross." The doctor smiled comfortingly and patted Carol's hand. 

The woman watched him with wide, reddened eyes and withdrew her hand, sticking it firmly in her pocket. "I'm sure he will be.. Thank you, Doctor." 

** 

"Hey.. Carol.." 

The man ran frantically down the street, his shoelaces flapping and flying in the puddles and his Bulls jersey splattered with mud. "Carol.. Wait up.. Please.. I didn't mean it." He smiled as she slowed to a determined walk and finally stopped on a park bench, a few hundred feet ahead of him. 

"You're a disgusting asshole, Douglas Ross." Carol grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at daisy that dared to bloom against the legs of the bench. Roughly she grabbed it and started tearing off the petals. As she angrily picked at the fleshy yellow center with a fingernail, Doug walked up from behind and set his hand on her shoulder. 

"You called me Douglas.. Not even my Mom calls me Douglas.." He said with surprise, working his hand into knot in her shoulder. 

She moaned softly, turning her head into his touch. "I.. I still can't believe you did that.. You could have gotten killed.. Just because those jerks dared you.." 

"So I jumped off the pier.. It's not that high.." He muttered, running a hand through his damp, mucky hair.. He really needed a shower. 

"You're drunk Doug.. It was stupid.. Really stupid.. I don't care how much you hate those guys..." Carol sighed, standing up and letting the pieces of flower fall to the ground. 

"You saw how they treated Mark.. It's not fair that he gets his ass kicked all the time.. I was just sticking up for him." Doug grumbled as he walked a few steps behind her, following her as she walked to nowhere in particular. 

"You wanted to stick up for him, and so you jumped into four feet of mucky water off of a fifty-foot high pier. I really don't see the logic in that Doug.." Carol said exasperated as she walked down the sidewalk, staring at her sandled feet. Peach Pizazz nail polish had been delicately applied by Lori earlier that evening. The younger sibling had been bribed into helping Carol sneak out of the house in exchange for being allowed to paint Carol's toes. 

"They said I was a wimpshit for hanging out with a guy like Mark.. I wanted to prove them wrong." He sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. His head was starting to hurt, why had he decided to chase after her again? Doug couldn't remember. 

"They called YOU a wimpshit? Oh.. So you were defending YOUR honour.. Not Mark's.. Mark wasn't even there I bet.. All this crap about Mark.. Doug.. I can't do this anymore... I can't keep doing this.." She said her voice strained and filled with sadness. 

"Mark was there! They.." He trailed off. 

"They what?" Carol questioned, turning around and looking at the young man that was caked with mud and soaking wet. "What did they do to him Doug??" She said threateningly. 

"They threw him in after me.." Doug mumbled under his breath. 

"They what!? Doug.... Where is he? Is he okay?" She looked behind him, for any sign of the army brat. 

"He's fine.. His pride's a little wounded, he's covered in seaweed and mud, but he's okay. Mark went home.. Said his Dad was going to kill him for being late for curfew." He sighed, sitting back on a bus-stop bench and massaging his knee. 

"Curfew? It's only eight o'clock.. It's not even dark yet.." Carol said confused, as the haze of the summer night settled over them. A cool breeze washed over their bare arms and she shivered. 

"He had his curfew moved to eight.. We went out drinking last week.. I sorta got Mark plastered.. I mean.. I knew the guy couldn't hold his liquor, but I never knew four beers could hit a guy so hard... He slept it off on my Mom's couch till around three and said he should get home before his parents started to worry.. His Dad was sitting on the porch with the rifle across his knees." 

"Ouch.. He's okay though.. Right? You shouldn't have done that Doug.. I mean it's bad enough that you do it.. You've seen what it did to your Dad.. Why risk yourself and your friends? You're not even 21 yet and you're already a drunk." Carol said tears welling up. 

Doug sighed, hunched over on the bench, his fingers clasped over his head. "You know I love you.. Right?" 

"Yes Doug. I know.." She replied softly, as she took a seat beside her boyfriend and pulled his hand into hers. 

*** 

"Mark? Honey... Please.. Wake up.. Everyone's worried about you.." Elizabeth said tearfully as Dave came up behind her.. 

"He's sleeping off a hangover, Dr.C.. I think it's best that you let him sleep. I found that letting the person sleep it off.. They're a lot less pissed off at you later." He said helpfully, grinning as the surgeon whipped around and glared at him. 

"What in the hell would you know about it!? You.. You.. Little.. Nuisance.. Leave the relationships to those who've had them. Don't go talking about something you know nothing about, Malucci. Having a quickie with the ER Chief does not make you a relationship expert." She hissed tearfully. 

"But... I.." Dave stammered, reddening. 

"Get away from me.. Get away from us.." Elizabeth spat as he backed away and out of the room. 

"F-fine.. I'm going.." Dave faltered in the doorway before turning around and leaving. "Bitch.." He muttered sadly as he stumbled to the waiting area, flopped into a chair and burst into tears. 

*** 

"Dave.. I've gotta go.." Serena said as she shook her husband's sleeping form in the bed. 

"G-go where??" Dave murmured sleepily. "Y-yer not going anywhere.. Bush planting today.." He whispered, half-asleep, his eyes still closed. 

"Out.. I'm going out.. I met some friends in the bar downstairs.. We're going out.." Serena said as she pulled on a blouse and buttoned it. 

"What do you mean, 'out'!? Serena.. I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know who those people are.. You just got out of the hospital." He said worriedly, as he started to wake up. 

"Dave! Ever since I got out of the hospital, you've been acting like I've got a terminal disease! I fell off a chair and hit my head.. I don't have Diphtheria.. I'm going out for a few beers with some of the guys from the plane.. Get over yourself.. Stay and get some sleep.. I'll be back in the morning before we have to go to the fields.. Okay?" She said, kissing her husband on the forehead and brushing some of the sleep from his eyes. 

Guys from the plane? A few beers?? Get over myself? Stay and sleep?? Dave sighed, brain injuries did screwy things with people.. Serena was not the woman he married.. He missed the closeness, the warmth of her touch, her laugh.. Slowly he closed his eyes and shuddered as the images of his wife toppling from the chair in a horrifying continuous loop. 

**** 

"I really don't think that was necessary, Elizabeth.." Kerry replied as she entered the hospital room. "You don't know anything about that man, who are you to assume anything about Malucci?" 

"He's flippant, rude, cocky and really does lack finer hygienic skills." Elizabeth muttered, not looking up from her sleeping husband. 

"He was a husband.. and as far as I know.. He was also a father.. I don't think your outburst was needed, at all." Kerry muttered, leaning on her crutches as she lowered herself into a chair. 

"Malucci? Married? Weaver, I sincerely think you've lost it.." The surgeon scoffed. 

"He told me.. He's told me nearly everything. His wife.. She's gone.. As are his children." The ER chief said hoarsely, remembering the pained, stricken expression the man's face as he'd relived the memories. 

"A wife.. Children.. I never knew.." Elizabeth said softly, her hand slipping into Mark's as she stroked the pale papery skin with her thumb. 

"Nobody knew. And even if you didn't, there was no reason for you to act the way you did.. Your husband is suffering from mild hypothermia and a hangover.. It's not like he's dying. You really should stop being so histrionic all the time, Corday. It's unseemly in somebody of your supposed high social upbringing.." Kerry scoffed. 

"You really are a hell-bitch, Kerry Weaver." Elizabeth muttered angrily. 

"Yes.. I know.." Kerry murmured softly, as she strained to get up out of the chair. Her legs shuddered with exertion and her arms wobbled as her knuckles whitened around the handholds and she crutched off to find Malucci. 

*** 

"I.. I'm fine, Chief.." Dave mumbled, staring at the floor and wiping his eyes and avoiding her sympathetic gaze. 

"No.. You're not. What Corday said.. She doesn't know.. She doesn't know about Seri.. She doesn't know about anything. Her accusations were baseless and tactless. You should take anything she says with a grain of salt, hon.." Kerry said sadly, limping over and lowering herself onto the couch beside him. 

"I.. I know.. I know she doesn't know me.. I know she doesn't know about my life.. She doesn't know about me. That doesn't make it hurt any less." He said hoarsely, pulling away from the comforting arm that she'd wrapped around his shoulder. Dave stood, brushing the hand away that Kerry had flailed, and grabbed his arm. "I.. I gotta go.. I can't stay in here.. I can't sit here with those two unconscious.. I'm.. I'm gonna go back.. I'll see you later." 

He walked out of the small alcove of chairs and down the hall, his ears falling deaf to Kerry's plaintive calls as he walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab. 

*** 

"Dave.." Serena smiled at him, brushing the hair from the eyes of her sleeping husband. "Davey.. Wake up.. I've got a surprise for you.." Slowly Serena unfolded the paper and ran her hand over it to smooth out the wrinkles. "Dave.. Look.." She said as Dave moaned sleepily and opened an eye. 

"What is it? A present?" Dave said smiling and opening his other eye. 

"Sort of.. Just look... Please?" Serena laughed and waved the paper just out of reach. Dave rolled his eyes and grabbed at it half-heartedly. 

"Cut it out, Seri.." He grumbled, snatching it from her fingers. "What is it already?!" As Dave read the mysterious paper, his jaw dropped, his eyebrows shot up and his face paled. "You.. You're pregnant? How?" 

Serena grinned. "Dave.. You DID go through med school right?? You DO know how babies are made... Don't you?" 

He nodded. "Yeah.. But.. You're PREGNANT?!" 

Serena nodded, folding the last article of clothing. "Yes.." She placed the folded t-shirt on top and zipped up the suitcase. "and I'm going..." 

"GOING!??? WHERE!?" Dave yelped, leaping out of bed and after her as she dragged the suitcase from the room. 

"OUT!" She yelled back at him, sarcastically. 

"SERI! GET BACK HERE!!" Dave yelled hoarsely as he ran down the hallways of the apartment complex. 

"What seems to be wrong Dr.D?" A stoner grinned as he peered from his out behind his door. 

Dave looked at the man, frantic and shaking. "Dr.D? I.. I don't get it.." He said hoarse and confused. 

"Dr.Dave.. That's you.. Dah man.. Dr.Dave.." The stoner grinned, showing the browned, yellow teeth. At least those that were still there in his rotted mouth. 

"Uh.. Okay.." Dave said sadly. The man.. Who couldn't even control his wife. Dr.Dave. "Have you seen which direction my wife went?" 

The stoner nodded, moving his whole neck and upper body, with the supposed simple gesture. "Yeah... Totally. Thattaway.. She was limpin' sorta funny.. She okay, dude?" 

Limping?? The suitcase must be too much for her to handle.. "She went this way??" Dave said as he walked down the hall, his hand shaking as he pointed. 

"Yeah.. Thattaway.. Took the elevator.." Stoner grinned. "So I helped ya?? I sorta gotta get back to business." He turned and yelled back into the apartment. "Shaddup Maureen.. I'm comin'!!" Nicotine stained fingers came up as he rubbed his face. "Damn women.." He grumbled before he retreated back into the flat. 

Yeah.. Damn women.. Dave thought sadly as he ran down the halls to find the mysterious elevator.. AHA! The maintenance elevator.. Banging on the doors before his blurred vision settled on the buttons. "Oh..." He muttered, banging on the down button and the doors slid open. 

**** 

Dave's cab pulled up to the dilapidated farmhouse and the taxi driver stared at him. "50 Dinar.." He muttered, holding out his hand. 

"50 what?! All I got is American, man.. Here.. 200 American.. I dunno.. Is that enough?" Dave said worriedly. 

The cabbie stared at the wad of bills and nodded slowly. "Yes, sir.. I think that would do fine." His hand reached across the partition and snatched up the money. As Dave exited the cab, the cabbie grinned, counting out the money... Sucker.. Stupid American. 

As Dave walked up the lane, he stared upwards at the sign, and down at the muddy ground. He stared forwards down the lane and spied the pick-up. "Luka?!" He muttered in disbelief. 

Sure enough, the Euro doc stood outside the pickup truck and was washing it down, the manure now spread on the fields and the truck empty. "Hellow, Dave. Where did you come from?" Luka greeted him, waving, the hose clutched in his grasp. Shaking and spraying water across the lawn as he waved at the younger man who walked up to meet him. 

"Uhh.. Out.. A few of the gang had a little accident. I was at the hospital." Dave muttered, walking up to the truck. 

"Accident!? What happened?" Luka said worriedly, as he dropped the suds filled sponge, back into the bucket. 

"Doug was putting up the new sign and fell off the ladder onto his head, and Mark is recovering from hypothermia and a hangover. I felt sorta out of place, so I left." Dave sighed, rubbing at his eyes, hoping they weren't still tearstained and bloodshot.. The last thing he needed was Luka asking 20 Questions.. 

"It's cold out here, Dave.. I think we should go get a cup of coffee.. What do you think?" Luka said kindly, noticing the doctor's disheveled appearance and tear streaked face. 

"I..I guess that's not a bad idea.. We have coffee in the house there?" 

Luka nodded. "I think we do.. Abby went shopping remember?" He wrapped an arm around Dave's shoulders and lead him into the house. 

*********   
  



	25. RAPO: 25

road.25 ********** 

"Guys! I just made breakfast! Would anyone like some Omelette a la Luka?" Luka smiled broadly, greeting the group as they filed into the house.   


"Omelette a la Luka? Carol sighed looking at Kerry who sat at the kitchen table, eating her eggs and back at him. "What's wrong with your hand?" She said worriedly as the man fumbled with the plate. 

"My hand?" Luka stared at the bandaged fingers hidden in the oven mitt.. Away from prying and curious eyes. "Nothing.. I'm just a little tired.. Making breakfast all by myself is tiring work." 

"Oh.. I'm sure it is.. Here.. Let me help." Carol said, taking the plates and pan of eggs from the doctor. 

*** 

"Luka's worried about you and me? What about Carol and Luka? Aren't you at least a little worried?" Carter said as they shuffled back to the farm. 

"I suppose so.. But not really.. I love him.. He loves me.. That's all I need to know." Abby sighed, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Have you ever wondered?" 

"Wondered what?? What's wrong?" He replied worriedly, his dirt filled sneakers stopping on the lonely road as he turned. "What's wrong, Abby?" 

"If Miss Piggy married Kermit the Frog.. Is she Mrs. the Frog?" She shrugged, shaking her head, her short dark bob, bouncing on her shoulders. "Never mind." 

"Oh.. Umm.. Maybe she'd keep her maiden name.. Hey.. what about why they sterilize needles for lethal injections... Or.. If a tree falls in a forest... and crushes a mime.. Does anyone give a shit?" Carter grinned as Abby gave him a swat. 

"My third cousin was a mime.." She snorted with laughter, her sides aching as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her down the road. 

"WAS a mime? Did he meet an untimely end with a Douglas Fir?" He quipped laughing. 

"St-stoppp... J-john.." Abby giggled breathlessly and bent over gasping as she caught her breath. 

"Speaking of Douglas Fir??? Think Cleo Finch is related to Doug?" The attending grinned, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Doug Ross??" Her brow arched. "I don't get it.." 

"Doug Fir.. The big wooden tree.. I think they'd be close relatives.." Carter ducked the swat and ran half-heartedly down the road as Abby stooped, picking up a handful of pebbles and threw them in Carter's direction. 

"Y-you.. You're bad. John Truman Carter.." She laughed, catching up to him and pushing him into the ditch. His hand flailed as he grabbed her, pulling her in to the long grasses. 

"My middle name's not John Truman Carter the 3rd.." Carter muttered good naturedly, as he grabbed a handful of grass and stuffed it down her shirt. 

"Augh!!" Abby laughed pulling it out the bottom and throwing it at his head. "What is it then? Herman Alfred Peabody the Eighth?" She giggled. 

"No.." Carter sighed. "I meant.. My middle name.. It's not Truman.. Anna.. I mean.. Dr.Del Amico.. She was making fun.. Uh.. It's not Truman.." 

"What is it then?" 

"Mmmdfmmers.." He muttered, turning away into the underbrush. 

"What?" Abby teased, pushing him. 

"My first name is Chauncey.. Chauncey John Grover Fergus Carter.." The doctor reddened. 

"Pardon me?" Her brows raised and she snickered. "Chauncey? You're kidding me." 

"N-no... I'm.. no.." Carter reddened, throwing a handful of grass at her. 

"Cut it out Chauncey.." Abby squealed, jumping on him and wrestling the grass from his clenched fingers. 

"Stop." He gasped, laughing. "S-stop it.." 

*** 

"Stop it Brendan.. No.. You can't have cookies before dinner." Pam grumbled as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Pamela?" Doug stared at the grime and vomit that had worked its way into the cracks and grooves of the receiver. "Pam? It's me.. Doug.. Doug Ross.." He fell silent, slipping against the cold metal and Plexiglas of the booth. His shirt riding up allowing the smooth tanned skin of his back meet and conjoin with the filth of the glass. The cord strained as he slipped further down, sitting on his heels and his neck craned back so the earpiece was still somewhat near his ear. "Pam?!" Doug said worriedly. They hadn't lost the connection had they? He didn't think he had the nerve to dial the number again. 

"I'm here Doug. I just don't know what you want me to say." She replied slightly stunned, watching her son, climb up onto the counter and grab the large clay jar from ontop of the refrigerator. "I said no Brendan!" 

The lithe boy with dark eyes and charcoal hair, jumped in fright, allowing the cookie jar to smash to the floor. Oatmeal raisin cookies rolled out of the debris and under the kitchen counters into oblivion. Pam sighed. Nice little clean up later.. Ross men were such pigs. "Mom! I'm sorry Mom!" Brendan yelped, tears welling up causing Pam to shake her head in defeat.   


"Go to your room kid.. I'm on the phone." She replied tiredly, sighing and holding in a breath till her son had retreated. "Doug.. What do you want? Money? The house? It's not mine.. It's Ray's... Take it up with him." 

"I'm not.. I don't want.." Doug sighed. "No.. I don't want anything.. Ray.. He saw me on the tv.. He told me about.. The kid.. I want to help." He stammered, banging his head against the small cubicle. Stupid idiot. 

"HELP!? HELP ME!? Doug... Your son is nine... NINE! He doesn't know who you are.. I don't plan to ever tell him. If he wants to know.. If wants to know and he's older.. Then.. It's up to him. You haven't offered to help in ten years.. Why should now be any different?" She spat angrily into the phone. 

"I've been sending you cheques.." Doug mumbled feebly in response. 

"Which the court ordered you to... But have you ever seen your son?! NO. You'd rather be off getting stoned and drunk and fucking your nursey callgirls!" She spat tearfully. 

"Carol is not a call girl." Doug replied, trying to keep his voice even. "Carol is special." 

"You haven't knocked her up yet then, I gather.. Her being special and all.." Pam snorted. 

"I didn't even know your name.. We used a condom.. How in the fuck was I supposed to know you'd end up pregnant!? What did you do!? Poke holes in the fucking thing?!" Doug screamed into the phone. He listened to the rapid heavy breathing on the other end and sighed. "You poked goddamned holes in the condom!? You're a fucking whore.." He whispered hoarsely. 

"So you said repeatedly during the trial, Doug.. But I got what I wanted.. A million dollar house.. Secure future for me.. For my son.. I got what I wanted.." Pam replied, her voice shaking as she replaced the receiver. 

"Mom?" Brendan stood in the doorway, an oatmeal cookie clutched in his bleeding hand. "I tried to clean up the mess.. I cut myself.. It's okay... Who was that on the phone?" 

"Nobody.. Nobody honey.. Let's get your hand cleaned up." 

*****   



	26. RAPO: 26

Title: Roadapples and Prairie Oysters 

Disclaimer: I don't own any ER characters.. The made up ones are mine. Don't bother suing me, I don't have any money. 

Summary: Luka's uncle dies and Luka takes Abby and the menagerie of staff to Croatia to pick up the pieces. So far.. Kerry's stepped on a landmine and relived her past in Africa and her relationship with Mlungsisi and why she walks with a cane (She stepped on a mine). 

Luka's found his father in law and reconciled with him while coming to grips with being back in his home land and surrounded by constant memories of his wife and children, Doug hit his head and suffered a concussion, reliving memories of his past and his illegit son. 

Mark had flashbacks of one night with Susan where it almost was. Dave had flashbacks of his life with his college sweetheart who died of a massive stroke from a reoccurance of cancer. Currently, the gang returned from town after getting Mark and Doug out of the hospital. 

They're both on heavy medication and are beyond normal comprehension. Luka cut his hand making breakfast after spending the night sleeping at his father in law's when he found Luka sleeping on the graves of his children and wife. 

Dave had a nervous breakdown and has told Kerry just about everything about his life, he's upstairs taking a nap.. and.. Carter ran off to find a Denny's in Zagreb and Abby bailed out of the car with the gang to walk him home. Now that we're all caught up... G Here we go. 

CHAPTER 26 - "Rewind, fast foward." 

"What's that Luka?" Carol nodded towards the tower of videos beside the television set. 

"Movies. I figured it'd be nice for us all to stay in for once. That way everyone is safe. Everyone is safe aren't they? Where's Abby??" His eyes scanned the room. "Abby and Carter.. Where are they?" 

Peter shrugged noncommitally, pulling off his jacket and hanging it in the hall closet. "I saw Carter hauling ass towards a Zagreb Denny's.. Abby's not here." "I can see Abby's not here.. Where is Abby?" Luka snapped angrily, the colour dropping from his already deathly pallor. 

There had been a pool going at County after he'd been first hired on. "Who here thinks he's a stiff that escaped from the morgue!" Malik chuckled passing around the emesis basin as everyone dropped in a few bucks. Carol had rolled her eyes and ignored the whole thing, although she did worry that he wasn't getting enough iron in his diet, and he didn't seem too crazy about her mum's garlic dip. "It's really good.." She prodded him. 

She tried to ignore the frenzy that Luka had worked himself into and walked to the television, picking up one of the videos. "Return of the Killer Tomatoes? Pet Semetary Two? Top Gun? The Fury? Newton Boys?, U-571?, Rappin'?? Practical Magic? Moll Flanders, Swing Kids?" She laughed, shaking her head. "What did you do? Walk down the aisles and grab movies randomly off the rack? These movies have nothing in common!" 

Luka smiled knowingly, temporarily forgetting the Carter/Abby situation. "Yes.. They have something in common. They're all great movies.." 

Mark smiled picking up the copy of Pet Semetary, "Pretty Kitties.." as Elizabeth frowned. 

"No Mark.. Put that down.. This isn't a time for watching movies, you have to go to bed. Upstairs.. NOW!" She commanded, her hand pointed towards the stairs. 

"But.." 

"No buts.. Get up there.. I'll bring the whip cream and chocolate syrup." Elizabeth scolded kindly, swatting his butt and running into the kitchen.. The group watched Elizabeth skip out of the room and shuddered. 

"Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" Doug gagged, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and making noises like a sick cat. 

Luka nodded solemnly. "For once Ross, I agree with you. Carol, how are they doing?? What happened exactly?" He said worriedly, watching Doug scramble down to all fours and pulled at the stuffing that peeked out of the threadbare sofa. 

"Doug was putting up the sign and fell on his head.. He was unconcious for awhile.. Mark was out cold on the front lawn.. Where did you go Luka!? We were so worried.. You disappearing like that.. Where did you spend the night?" 

"At Nik's.. He found me at the cemetery.." Luka sighed, wondering if renting PS2 was the greatest idea in the world.. It probably wasn't, but from what he could recall, that Anthony Edwards character didn't fair well, and seeing somebody else in pain that didn't directly affect him in anyway was somehow soothing. 

"In the cemetary? Wh-" Carol sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind.. I know.." 

********* 

"So Chauncey.. Play 'tea party' when you were little?" Abby ribbed him. 

"No.." Carter grumbled. "I didn't play tea party. Did you??" 

"Actually.. Yeah.. It was fun.. I had a few dolls till Eric ripped the heads off them..." She chuckled, "My mom's face when she found all these headless naked dolls under his bed, she thought she was raising a schizo.." 

Carter paled, moving a few inches from Abby and scuffing his toe into the grass on the shoulder. "Really.. Does he still do that?? Behead things??" He murmured softly. 

"Oh Carter.. Lighten up.. I'm sorry about Sobriki.. I'm sorry about Lucy.. I'm sorry about turning you in.. But you really have to lighten up.. It's been years now.. You have no real ill affects from back then.. I bet you could do cartwheels right now if I dared you.." Abby stood, staring at him, her hands on her hips. "I dare you." 

***** 

"So where's Malucci?" Peter looked around and back into the kitchen where Elizabeth had suddenly streaked out of the doors and up the stairs, her condiments tucked under her arm as she undressed herself, flinging her shirt off and unbuttoning her clothes as she disappeared around the corner of the winding staircase. 

"Upstairs.." Luka murmured and Kerry nodded. 

"Yes.. I put him down for a nap.. He was pretty strung out.. He's had a long day." 

"Nap?? You put Malucci down for a nap?" Doug snickered. "Whaddya do? Sleeper hold? 'Malucci you gonna sleep or else!' Man, I would have liked to see that." 

"Shut up honey.." Carol scolded quietly. "Take a nap on the sofa.." 

Doug nodded, compliant.. "Yes dear." He replied sleepily, curling up on the couch. 

Luka shook his head in disbelief. "That was interesting. How'd you do that?" 

"The medications he's on.. You should have seen him earlier.. He was licking the windows on the station wagon." Carol grinned as Luka recoiled his lip in horror. 

"You are joking me. That is unhealthy." He said uneasily, looking outside and seeing the clear patch on the dirty window, and shuddering. "That is disgusting." 

Carol shrugged. "Ehh.. He could have been doing worse things.. Mark fell out of the truck and face first into a pile of manure. I think he started to-" 

Luka ran from the room, hands over his mouth as he made a beeline for the bathroom. Kerry cocked a brow, walking to the sofa and pushing out a spot for herself. "He started to what?" 

Carol grinned. "Nothing. He passed out... I just wanted the movies to ourselves. Which do you want first? Top Gun?" 

Kerry nodded, "Yes.. That sounds good.. I'll take Tom Cruise and that cute Goose over mopey, smelly doctors any day. Pop it in.. You think Drzislav has Jiffy Pop around here someplace?" 


	27. RAPO: 27

"You killed my daughter.. I saw the charts.. I saw her doctor, you bastard.. You didn't even tell her did you!?" The Reverend trembled with rage, his large fist crashing down upon the fibreboard desktop of the ER admit desk. "You little bastard.." He repeated again, as if saying it over again would bring his Serena back through those doors.  
  
"Gabriel.." She said tiredly, and Dave was grateful for the break in family anguish. Serena's mother never had been one of his biggest fans, but at least she didn't want him dead. At least he didn't THINK she wanted him dead.. He hoped. "Please.. Don't torment the boy.. He lost a wife and a child as well.." Laura pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Don't do this.. Not here.. Not now.."  
  
"Lost a wife and a child?! We lost a daughter!! A daughter and a grandchild.. This boy is.." The Reverend sighed, swaying his great bushy head from side to side like a buffalo in heat. "No.. You're not worth the effort of thinking of the words..." He waved the young doctor away with an indifferent swat of his meaty hand.  
  
"I.." Dave sighed. What COULD he say without sounding... Stupid, ungrateful, worthless?? Nothing.. To this man... There was nothing he COULD say.. Nothing but.. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Carefully, he scooped up the jacket that was thrown over the chair and slipped from the hospital. His car sat expectantly in the parking lot across from the hospital, a yellow parking ticket stuck under the windshield wipers. Dave walked past and down the street, wrapping his coat tighter around himself as he navigated the sidewalk with his shivering muscled frame. "I didn't kill her.. She just.. I had just.."  
  
***  
  
"YIPPEE!!!!!" Mark launched himself onto the bed, a gangly belly-flop, his arms flailing as he landed on the mattress. Elizabeth giggled, untying the robe and letting it slip to the floor as she uncapped the can and began to deposit white airy clouds of whip cream on her smooth skin, that he kissed with each advancement..  
  
Mark giggled, pulling his wife onto the bed, and kissing her neck as they pushed the bed clothes to the floor.  
  
"What in the fuck!?" Dave rubbed his head, struggling to untangle himself from the blankets and peeped out from under the sheets to see Elizabeth armed with her can of whip cream, start to mount Mark. "Holeee sheeeit!"  
  
The two lovers' heads swiveled, staring suspiciously at the trembling mound of blankets. "Mark.. I think that comforter just swore."  
  
"That's okay honey. I'll kill it for you." Mark smiled, climbing out of bed.  
  
"YAGHHHH!! Get away from me!" Dave scrambled for the door as the older doctor jumped off the bed and grabbed Dave around his middle.  
  
***  
  
Kerry looked upwards at the second large thump that thundered from upstairs. A fine dust of plaster rained from the ceiling, and the light fixture swayed. "What on earth is going on up there?!"  
  
Carol shuddered. "Do you really want to know? Mark and Elizabeth are friends.. But what goes on behind closed doors... That's their business, I really don't want a mental image.. Do you?"  
  
The ER Chief looked at her and shook her head readily, her face scrunched in disgust. "Not bloody likely."  
  
***  
  
"So Chauncey.. Where is this Denny's anyhow?" Abby said accusingly as she stared out into the distance, not a building in site. The sun had grown hotter and hadn't improved either of their tempers.  
  
"How in the hell should I know!?" Carter snapped back, his feet aching, and his shirt sticking to his back, sweat dripping down the back of his neck.  
  
"I think we should phone somebody." She conceded, pausing on the dirt road. "A cab, or the house.. I don't want to walk anymore, John."  
  
"YOU, don't want to walk anymore!?!" He snarled angrily. "I never asked you to get out of the car, did I?! That's your own fault. You can stay here. I'm still walking. I'm hungry." Carter threw his hands up in disgust and stomped further down the road, weaving down the center median and attempted to flag down a car.  
  
***  
  
It was the right thing to do. He had to see if the man was okay. It was strange enough, being stuck with Luka, a constant reminder of his daughter. Nik was glad when Luka had finally left, but the way he'd left.. So abruptly, Nikola sighed, his knuckles whitening on the steering wheel, he had to see if he was okay.  
  
As the car crested over the hill, the old man spied the figure wandering dangerously in the middle of the road. Leaning on the horn, Nikola swerved as Carter stumbled. "Get out of the road!" He yelled more to himself, than anyone. The windows rolled up and the air-conditioning cranked in an attempt to have relief from the heat.  
  
Carter wouldn't have heard him even if the windows had been rolled down, because as the car came over the hill, as the old man laid on his horn, the doctor spun around and glared at Abby. "Come on. We have to keep going, as much as you hate me, I can't leave you here. I'm not that much of a bastard."  
  
"CARTER!!" Abby screamed fearfully as the old Datsun weaved down the dirt road and towards him. "Carter! Get out of the way!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, woman!" Carter yelled back angrily, turning away from her and into the headlights of the oncoming car.  
  
***  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Luka growled, grabbing his coat. "All these years and he still can't leave us alone! Why can't he get his own woman! Doesn't he have enough money to get a whole fleet of those inflatable dolls!?"  
  
"Luka.. Killing Carter doesn't solve anything." Doug smiled goofily from the kitchen table, sipping orange juice and watching Luka struggle with his shoes. "If it did, I would have killed you years ago.. Always making eyes at my wife. So you're with Abby. So what. You've been engaged to her for how many years? Don't have the guts to go through with it. You know why, Kovac? Because you still love my wife. If you want to do something about it, then marry her, make a commitment and stay the hell away from Carol." Doug glared at him, grasping the glass in a shaky hand and downing it in a gulp.  
  
"Killing him would solve everything. I'd have him out of my life, no more competition." Luka growled back.  
  
"No more competition eh? Your Abby is a pretty girl. You'll always have some guy making eyes at her, you can't kill them all without getting the hospital suspicious. I mean you already have County calling you Dr.Death. You want to compound that with cold blooded murder?" Doug laughed, pouring himself another glass of juice.  
  
***  
  
"JOHN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed again, running towards him to push him out of the path of the vehicle.  
  
Nikola stared at the people scurrying out in front of his car and slammed on the brakes, swerving towards the ditch as the woman ran out into the path of his vehicle. In a last desperate effort, he leaned on the horn and braced himself for impact.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Murder? I've never murdered anyone. The deaths of the people in my care weren't planned, they weren't accidents caused by any incompetence, I've always done everything I could for my patients, sometimes it wasn't enough to save them and that's not my fault. Carter however is a scheming little bastard and should learn to stay out of other people's business." Luka snapped, pulling on his shoe and slamming out of the house towards the pick- up truck.  
  
***  
  
"Get off me you bald boob!" Dave yelled, beating at Mark with his fists and squirming. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Mark.. It's Dave.." Elizabeth murmured embarrassed, covering herself with her hands, and licking the whip cream off her fingers. "Mark.. Get off him.. It's just Dave.. He was sleeping in the bed."  
  
"Die vermin!" Mark squealed, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck as Dave stood, spinning the man around in a wrestling move that even Hulk Hogan would envy.  
  
"Get off me you idiot!" Dave growled, moving his arms up and breaking the hold Mark had around his neck. The doctor fell to the floor and whimpered in pain.  
  
"Bethie, he hurt me!" Mark whined, holding his leg.  
  
"Dave, you better get out of here.." Elizabeth said tiredly, as she went to her husband's aid.  
  
"But.." Dave sighed, grabbing his pants from the floor. "Okay.. Whatever."  
  
Dave wandered from the bedroom, closing the door behind him and sitting on the staircase, pulling on his jeans. Buttoning them up, he walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway of the living room watching Carol and Kerry drooling over the sea men in U-571. "Hi, guys.." He said softly, Kerry turning her head slightly and smiling.  
  
"Come over here Dave.. Have a seat. All of Elizabeth and Mark's sex romping wake you up?" She asked concernedly.  
  
He nodded, shrugging. "Yeah.. Something like that, what you guys watching?" Dave pulled the quilt off the floor and tucked it up to his chin.  
  
"U-571, you okay Dave? How did you sleep?" Carol asked concerned, squeezing his knee and smiling softly.  
  
The man winced, remembering the dreams and shook his head. "Okay I guess. Is the movie any good?"  
  
Kerry and Carol exchanged a knowing look and sighed. "The movie's good Dave. Lots of blowing up and bombs and sex. You'd like it." Kerry said comfortingly. "Did you want any breakfast?"  
  
Breakfast. Doug snorted. What were they worrying over Malucci so much for? Doug made the small mistake of kicking Kerry in the head while he slept and suddenly he found himself dumped off the couch and onto his head. Nobody offered HIM breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Oh god.. What had he done?! Nikola wondered fuzzily as he pulled himself off the steering wheel and assessed his injuries. His head hurt.. There was a cut on his forehead, the seat-belt had bruised his ribs.. The man grunted, he was okay though, he decided. He was probably a lot better off than the two people that he had hit with his car. Slowly the old man got out and walked to the road. 


	28. RAPO:28

"Forgotten Errors In Judgement" or alternate title. "Hangin' Tough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luka stormed down the porch steps, across the lawn, his hands clenched in anger. "I'll kill him.. Hell.. I'll kill them both.. Abby being unfaithful to me! After all I did for her! After all this time, all these years.. I'll- "  
  
"LUKA!" Doug stumbled breathlessly out the front entryway. Crashing down onto his knees as he tripped through the screen door, tearing it away with a sickly ripping noise. "L-luka! Wait!"  
  
The European doctor turned roughly, glaring at the paediatrician. "Go away, Ross.. If I go with you. I'm going to-"  
  
"I'm going to prevent you from doing something you'll regret, Kovac.." Doug panted, scrambling through the gaping tear in the screen. "I'm going to stop you from hurting Carter or Lockhart.."  
  
Luka stood tiredly, watching him as the man righted himself and stumbled to his side. "Ross.. If you come with me.. I'll end up killing you. You know that, don't you?" He replied, amused.  
  
"Yeah.. That's right.. I'll stop you," Doug grinned, punching the man playfully on the shoulder. "Or.. Or at least slow you down. I'm not that easy to catch.." The man laughed, ducking and weaving. "Float like a hummingbird, sting like a b-"  
  
Reeling from the first punch, Doug stumbled, holding his mouth and looking at Luka in shock.. "Y-" Luka's second punch glanced off the man's jaw as Doug ducked, "Stop it! I get it.. I'm not a bee or a humming bird and I fall like a stone. Come on.. Let's go find Carter and Abby! Okay?!"  
  
Luka dropped his hands at his sides and shrugged. "Fine.. Have it your way.. *That* was for punching me at the Diner.. This, however-" He said disinterested as his hand came up abruptly and smacked Doug in the back of the head. Chuckling, he walked to the truck and got in. "Is just for fun.. You comin' Ross?"  
  
"Hey! You hit me!" Doug whined, following Luka to the Ford and getting in the passenger side. "Shut up and sit there.. Don't move, don't talk.. Just shut up. Shut up." Luka barked, his hands shaking as he started up the vehicle.  
  
************  
  
"G-god.. What did I do.. Oh.. God.." Nik trembled, inching towards the front of the car. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME INTO THE DITCH!!?" Abby screamed angrily as she emerged from the muck and reeds of the drainage ditch.  
  
"Carter.. You idiot!" Wiping the mud from her hair, and parting the filthy strands, she looked around for her friend. "Carter?" Her blurred gaze drifted from the oily pool of water she stood in, to the growing pool of blood on the dusty road side. "CARTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*************  
  
"Have you ever noticed how Tom's butt cheeks clench and release every time that flight teacher is around.." Carol said absently. "I mean.. Not that I'm staring at his butt in every scene.."  
  
Kerry chuckled. "Well.. Even if you aren't I am.. Especially that way he smiles.. Every time they go in for a kiss.. It's helpful that we have a slow-motion button.. Oohhhh here we go again.. Get it ready.. Heyy look! It's Val Kilmer.. I always liked him in that movie biography of the New Kids on the Block.. He always reminded me of a 40 year-old Donnie Wahlberg.. Don't you think?"  
  
Carol sighed. "I'm not going through this again with you, Kerry.. I still think Corey Feldman could have done a good job."  
  
"Corey Feldman!? I highly doubt it.. His face isn't full enough.. He wasn't old enough.. I think he looks ridiculous with a beard.. He was a decent Joey McIntyre.. I didn't like his portrayal of Joe's rapid decent into alcoholism, barbiturates and addiction to male prostitutes, though.. It didn't seem real to me.." Kerry rebutted shaking her head and watching Dave grow increasingly queasy.  
  
Carol scoffed. "Real? You wanted to see Corey take one in the ass for the team or something?? John Turturro as Jon Knight, was.." She paused. "Interesting.. I've never seen Jon's plight with his cross dressing, taken so... seriously.. It was method acting taken to a new height. I mean.. He walked around the streets of Boston in a dress for six months.."  
  
"I don't think it comes close to the lengths that Joaquin Phoenix and Christian Slater went to portraying the.." Kerry sighed. "I guess you could say 'close' relationship.. Between Danny and Jordan.. Those guys went at it like wild animals on-screen.. You could really feel the sexual tension.. The pain.. The sorrow.. Especially when Jordan was stabbed by the crazed fan with a vegetable peeler in the middle of the Neiman Marcus.. I mean.. Jeez.. When they say it's a hanging offense to cut in line.. They aren't kidding. He did a brilliant death scene.. That last line. 'I hope you have a funky, funky Christmas.. You bastard!' It was brilliant.. He delivered it perfectly.."  
  
"Okay.. Enough of Tom and the New Kids saga... I'm going to get a snack.. You guys want anything?" Dave grumbled, getting off the couch. As Dave strode into the kitchen, digging through the fridge and wondering why nobody went out for groceries in the past two weeks, he noticed that the kitchen was strangely empty. Grabbing an apple, he strode back into the living room, munching on the macintosh and looking warily up at the ceiling, which had started to reverberate with the creaking and moaning coming from upstairs. Dave shuddered. At least he knew where SOME people were. Yuck..  
  
********  
  
"Elizabeth... I...I.." Mark panted, straddling his naked wife. "You sooo perty.." He drawled, his bony hands cupping her smooth white breasts, each mound of perfect flesh caught in each smooth palm. Ducking his head to her neck, he peppered it with warm lingering kisses; his lips tugging at the taut flesh, and leaving wet pink trails of love.  
  
"Mark.. Love.. I.. I don't want you to give me a hickey.. You aren't giving me a hickey are you? I-I don't want you to Ahhhhooohh!" Elizabeth protested, her head thrown back, the tangled red curls cascading down her back as it arched, and Mark thrusted again. Each moan of ecstasy was met with the rhythmic thump of her striking the headboard. "Ohhh.. Lorrrrrrd!!!"  
  
********  
  
"Oh lord.. Won't you buy me.. A Mercedes Benz.. My friends all drive porches.. I must make amends.. Work hard all my life, no help from my friends.. Oh lord, won't you buy me.. A Mercedes Benz.." Doug wailed, his hands drumming on the dashboard. "I love Joni Mitchell. Don't you Luka?!"  
  
The Croatian glared at him, turning off the radio as the squealed down the road. "It's not Joni Mitchell.. It's Janis Joplin! Joplin, damn you!" With an angered twist of the radio dial it was met with squealing and static till Luka's 80s station came in clear.  
  
"Out where the river broke  
  
The bloodwood and the desert oak  
  
Holden wrecks and boiling diesels  
  
Steam in forty five degrees  
  
The time has come  
  
To say fair's fair  
  
To pay the rent  
  
To pay our share  
  
The time has come  
  
A fact's a fact  
  
It belongs to them  
  
Let's give it back  
  
How can we dance when our earth is turning  
  
How do we sleep while our beds are burning  
  
Four wheels scare the cockatoos  
  
From Kintore East to Yuendemu  
  
The western desert lives and breathes  
  
In forty five degrees"  
  
(author's note. Midnight Oil "Beds are Burning" an Homage to Luka killing the lead singer when he beat Mr.Mugger's brains in during Abby and Luka's wondering post-date walk on dark Chicago streets..)  
  
Luka grinned, almost evilly, his teeth gleaming as his fingers hammered on the steering wheel. Singing along to the words, his head swaying slightly, keeping to the beat. As the song wound down. He looked at his passenger. "You like 80s music, Ross?? Here.. You sing to the next one.."  
  
Doug looked at him warily. Sing.. Sing now.. In this muggy truck with no air conditioning and a crazed lunatic behind the wheel. "Sing? Uhh... "  
  
"Now Ross.. Or I'm running over Carter AND Abby when I see them on this road.. I don't care anymore.. Now sing... Next song.. You promise me.."  
  
"I.. Uhh.." Doug stared at the radio.. "Okay.. I..."  
  
"I am covered in filth, at least it's my own  
  
My smell, well, you know you can't get higher  
  
One day in my life is six in your old  
  
With filth, it's all a little faster  
  
I am off the leash and hot with fleas  
  
Family couldn't be stronger  
  
I am off your leash and hot with fleas  
  
Hang your head, hang your head in shame!  
  
Hang your head in shame!"  
  
(Severed Heads -Hot With Fleas)  
  
"That's no fair!" Doug wailed, arms crossed, his face flushed with embarrassment. "That was a bad song."  
  
"Not entirely untrue though.. You are sitting in Tonto's seat.. It's probably riddled with fleas." Luka quipped, his voice hitching slightly, his vision fixed on the road shimmering with heat.  
  
"I'm going to sing the next one!" Doug growled. "I'll sing the next one.. That wasn't fair."  
  
"Stop your messin' around  
  
Better think of your future  
  
Time you straightened right out  
  
Creatin' problems in town  
  
Rudy a message to you  
  
Stop your foolin' around  
  
Time you straightened right out  
  
Better think of your future  
  
Or else you'll wind up in jail  
  
Rudy a message to you  
  
Stop your messin' around  
  
Better think of your future  
  
Time you straightened right out  
  
Creatin' problems in town  
  
Rudy a message to you ..."  
  
(A Message to Rudy -The Specials)  
  
Doug sputtered, turning red and staring out the window. Tears burned his eyes and he sighed. Without taking his eyes off the road, Luka spoke.  
  
"How many times did you cheat on her.. Carol.."  
  
"Before or after we got married, Kovac??" Doug said bitterly.  
  
"After."  
  
"Too numerous to mention. Want to narrow it down a bit?? I mean.. You mean after Tess and Kate were in school? After Terri was born or was it after Sam was born? I've fooled around.. Okay?? Not proud of it.. Not any of your business either." Doug replied hoarsely.  
  
"With who though? It's not like you could revert to your old ways.. You haven't been sleeping with nurses or any of the specialists upstairs.. We would have heard something.. It's a sieve in County.. There's no secrets, you know that.." Luka said quietly.  
  
"Sometimes patients.. Sometimes ladies I pick up in the grocery check out line. Depends.. I'm handsome.. I'm a doctor.. It's not that difficult.." Doug muttered angrily. Was the man that thick?  
  
"But it's hard to stay faithful to a woman like Carol? Ross.. You sicken me. She'd been telling me you were so wonderful.. You have four children, Doug.. How could you do something so..." Luka broke off, sighing.. "sad.. You're a very sad person, Ross.. I'm sorry you're not happy.. Especially with a woman like Carol."  
  
"She stopped making me happy, many, many years ago, Kovac." Doug said bitterly, the hot sun streaming through the open passenger window. "She came to my house that day.. Rushed over on the plane.. She came to me.. But it was too late.. She'd kept so many things from me. She came to me because she said I was her soul mate.. I wasn't.. It was a forced relationship.. It always had been.. We had our moments.. but that's all it was.. Moments in time.. Not a marriage."  
  
"But.. Ten years of marriage and children.. All based on lies?" Luka said incredulously.  
  
"Not lies.. Just old faded hopes and dreams.. She isn't the first mistake I've made in my life and won't be the last. Hey.... Isn't that your Father- in-law dragging a body out of the ditch?" Doug said tiredly changing the subject.  
  
**************  
  
"Get up you idiot." Nikola grumbled, dragging Carter to the center median. "I didn't completely run you over. Get up."  
  
Carter groaned painfully. Last thing he remembered was jumping in front of a car. Now he was flung halfway in the ditch and hurting all over. "I am.. Just wait a damn second.. I.. I think I sprained something. Wait would you? Do you know how much my family is worth? Do you realize who you just nearly killed with your shitty little car, sir? Do you realize who is about to phone his lawyer and sue your ass?!" Carter snarled angrily, as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Carter.. Don't!" Luka and Abby shouted almost in unison, Abby struggling from the mire of the ditch, and Luka leaping from his truck.  
  
"It's my/Luka's father in-law!"  
  
"What? He just nearly ran over Abby and he DID run me over.. How does him being a former father in law change anything!?" Carter snarled, dialing out the international long distance codes and cursing at his phone. "Fuck.... Fucking thing doesn't work on these damn backwoods roads.."  
  
"Carter.. Calm down.. Let us take you and Abby back to the farm.. Get you both cleaned up, and check out that leg.. Okay?" Doug said encouragingly. "Okay Carter?" The younger man sighed, and nodded as he allowed Luka and Nik help him into the truck.  
  
"Abby you okay?" Carter asked, watching her walk a few steps behind.  
  
"I'm fine Carter.. Let's just go back to the farm. Okay? Get some food and- " Abby stopped. "There ISN'T any food.. I meant to go grocery shopping and.." She trailed off.  
  
*****  
  
Kerry and Carol eyed the last of Dave's snack. "You mean that's the last thing to eat in the whole house Malucci?" Kerry said menacingly.  
  
"Uhh..." Dave looked at the two women, frightened and wondering if he threw the apple STRAIGHT UP in the air, if he had enough time to make a break for it. "It.. m-might be.. Why?" He squeaked nervously. 


	29. RAPO:29

**************************************************************  
  
"Because that means you have to go grocery shopping.." Kerry replied, turning her attention back to the movie. "Go." She waved him away with a handful of Croatian Kunas.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Take Luka, Doug and Peter with you.."  
  
"Luka and Doug aren't here... They went to look for Carter and Abby.." Dave said tiredly as he munched on the remnants of the apple.  
  
********  
  
"Where's all the blood coming from Carter?" Luka dead panned, looking  
  
at the trails of red on the pavement.  
  
"Blood?" Carter said fearfully, patting himself down to make sure he  
  
was intact. Slowly a smile crept on his lips. "Ohh.. Blood.. Riiiiight...  
  
I-" A hand went to his back pocket and extracted the remnants of the  
  
offending bleeders. "I knew we were running out of food, so when we were in town  
  
last week at the McDonald's, I hoarded the ketchup and BBQ sauces."  
  
"Why was it still in your pocket?" Nikola murmured, confused as he  
  
stared at the deflated, mucky condiment packets in Carter's hands  
  
and wondering if it was all over his upholstery.  
  
"With no food in the house, Dave started eating them. So I started  
  
keeping them on me, or rather I 'kept' them on me before, you, Jacques Villenueve  
  
over here ran me over." Carter muttered, eyeing the truck. "You guys going  
  
grocery shopping? It's about time."  
  
"Actually Carter, I came out here to kill y-" Luka smiled calmly, his  
  
lips pursed in irritation as Doug interrupted him.  
  
"The Yuromov's... Our neighbours.. They said if we came over and  
  
slaughtered a pig ourselves we could have it for half-price." Doug said hastily.  
  
Nikola cocked his brow. "The Yuromovs? They haven't had livestock  
  
since-" he murmured to himself till he caught Doug glaring at him.  
  
"Yes... Luka phoned me.. I was coming to help.. Slaughtering animals is  
  
hard work.." Nikola said quickly, looking at his former son-in-law.  
  
Carter looked at them. "I have money.. We don't have to go out and  
  
slaughter animals.. I have money.. Just take us to the store.." To further his  
  
point, he reached back into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Slick, red  
  
and sticky with ketchup he held it between his thumb and forefinger and  
  
pried it open with his middle finger. The Italian leather protesting slightly as  
  
it flopped open, his gold cards a shiny orange hue as they too were  
  
covered in the tomato condiment.  
  
"That is pretty disgusting, Carter.." Abby remarked, watching him  
  
extract each card and wipe them into his handkerchief.  
  
"Yeah.. Well, if somebody hadn't been standing in the middle of the  
  
road yelling at me, maybe a car wouldn't have hit me as I saved their life."  
  
Carter snorted angrily, staring at the Visa card and wondering if  
  
hickory barbeque sauce tasted richer if it was licked off a goldcard.  
  
"Saved my life!? Well then!" Abby snapped angrily. "Thank you Sir  
  
Lancelot.. Thanks to you, I smell like a wet dog that rolled in manure! How's  
  
your ankle, poor baby.." She snarled.  
  
"Oohhh the demeanor of the evil bitch has changed! Wow.. A few hours  
  
ago you were remarking that I was your saviour.. That I helped you get back  
  
into med school that I was the wonderful angel that I am.. Now I get patronizing  
  
bullshit?!" Carter sighed dramatically, and stared out the window.  
  
"Stop it now you two. Or I'm letting you back out onto the road!"  
  
Nikola barked, Luka and Doug following close behind in the truck. "We are  
  
going grocery shopping. Dr. Carter will pay since he's so graciously offered.  
  
I will take you two to the hospital first."  
  
****  
  
"How's Reese doing??" Peter smiled, laying back on the bed. The  
  
obnoxious and nauseating sounds of Mark and Elizabeth going at it in the next  
  
room filtered underneath the closed door of the bedroom that Peter and Kerry  
  
had shared.  
  
Over the months the rooming arrangements had changed and morphed.  
  
Lately Kerry and Dave had started sharing the same bed, much to the chagrin of  
  
Carter who begged Peter to have the empty bed that was now in his room.  
  
So now Kerry and Dave slept in Carter's old room; in the same bed. and  
  
Doug and Carol shared a room, and Mark and Elizabeth.. They more than just slept  
  
in the same bed... Peter shuddered. He didn't want to think about things  
  
like that.  
  
"Reese is fine.." Cleo looked at the boy who was rough housing with the  
  
Ross twins, their brother and sister, Ella Greene and her younger brother  
  
Theo. "Reese... St-" She paused, smacking her forehead with her palm. Yelling  
  
at a deaf kid.. Yeahhhh right, that would work.. "One second, Peter- Tess..  
  
Tell Reese to get off Sam.."  
  
The dark-eyed child with long brown curls grinned at her baby-sitter.  
  
"Sure Cleo.." Her perfect lips parting as she smiled, the dimple on her cheek  
  
like her mother. It was amazing how much they looked like Carol.. It was  
  
amazing how much all the children acted like their parents. The twin terrors of County Gen' had turned into beautiful young women, and Doug was already threaten to enroll them in private school, or a nunnery. He wasn't sure which. She watched as Tess  
  
carefully tapped the elder boy on the shoulder and signed to him, to put Sam the  
  
right way up.  
  
Sam crashed onto the lawn in a fit of giggles, the purple-lish hue that  
  
had clouded his face, receding, his cheeks pink with the cool Chicago air.  
  
The offspring of the ER clan all tearing around Cleo's lawn like a mad  
  
whirling dervish.  
  
Jane Lily Del Amico had grabbed a fistful of fresh mown grass and  
  
shoved it in her mouth, as Kate came up behind her and batted it out of her  
  
little hand. "No.. Sweetie.. Nooooo." The older girl tutted disapprovingly, as the infant's face crumpled in tears. If Anna had just used birth-control and hadn't acted like such a slut.. At least that's what she'd overheard her Dad telling Mark. It was one night of rebound sex after Anna had been dating a narcissistic pilot with butt  
  
boils and one night of unplanned sex and out came Jane.. Her father's dark  
  
eyes and her mother's light hair and rose coloured lips. She was a sweet  
  
child, just a bit- "NO Jane..." Kate said again, pulling the muck from the  
  
little girl's fingers, "No. Don't eat dirt..." No.. She was alot like her  
  
parents.  
  
Luka, being the saviour of all living beings had done everything for Anna.. Had even been her Lamaze coach.. Anna repaid him by making Luka, Jane's god- father. When Abby found out, she'd cursed, sweared, and cried. She had shed so many tears over the man, it seemed that he wasn't worth it. Before his little god-daughter was born, she had thought that. It was a  
  
certainty in fact. Men were scum.. Then she met Luka the god-father, things  
  
changed.  
  
'All these kids,' Cleo thought. '-and none of them are mine.. not a one..  
  
I've just become the baby-sitter...' "The spinster-bitch." she said aloud to  
  
herself.  
  
"Cleo? You say something?" Peter said confused, rolling onto his  
  
stomach as it started to growl fiercely. He hoped somebody else had discovered  
  
that he'd eaten the last can of food in the house and went to get more. Although, his stomach seemed to be regretting the pickled beets, hopefully that one can of them would be the last of it.  
  
"N-nope.. Not a word, tell the rest of them that their kids are okay..  
  
I gotta go tuck them into bed.." Cleo said with a laugh as Tess and Kate  
  
struggled with a sibling. Tess with Sam in a piggy-back and Kate  
  
pulling Terri up onto her shoulders. The Chicago night had settled quickly and  
  
Reese had caught Cleo's quick signing, as he grabbed Ella in a tackle onto  
  
the lawn, their laughter becoming infectious as they all ran into the  
  
house, giggling. The back door slammed and Cleo winced. All those kids in her  
  
house for four months now, it was amazing nothing valuable had been broken..  
  
Her face contorted with pain as she heard the sound of shattering glass. If  
  
that was her mother's crystal...  
  
"Okay, Cleo.. Thanks for taking care of them," Peter said quickly.  
  
"Tell Reese I love him."  
  
"I will, Peter.." She hung up the phone with a sigh. For a moment  
  
there, she was actually thinking he was actually going to say it for once.. Not  
  
that they were together anymore.. They hadn't been together in years. Still  
  
there was always that chance..  
  
********  
  
"So Doug.. If you don't love Carol.. You still love your children... I  
  
don't know how something so wondrous as four children can be created in such  
  
a dysfunctional family setting." Luka grumbled, his knuckles whitening on the  
  
wheel.  
  
"Yeah well.. You got a daughter, and you didn't even have to fuck anybody.. How messed up is that!? All holy fucking Croatian Virgin. Gets himself a kid without ever burdening the loins of a woman.. God Father my ass.. You are NOT Brando." Doug snorted, in a sing-song voice. "Besides, my infidelities are none of your business. Carol isn't any of your business.. She isn't, and you remember that. Tonight I will have sex with my wife and I will enjoy it. I never said I didn't love her. I said getting back together with her after Seattle was a mistake. She's with me now, and I'm not about to end it because you say so. I have children with her. She sleeps beside me, and with me and not with you and that's the way it will always be, no matter how many strippers I have slept with or will sleep with. We've grown apart, that year she spent in Chicago when I was in Seattle.. It was a crucial year. She should have come with me, she chose not to.. Are you expecting a normal male to not have sex for a year on the basis that his ex-girlfriend MIGHT show up on his doorstep? That's what she was, Kovac.. So I slept with my receptionist, and my nurse, and my PA... I wasn't tied down anymore." Doug sighed. "And that was her decision."  
  
"What about the wedding?? The rest of the kids.. When you came back.. You are tied down now.. And yet.. You still..." He trailed off with a heavy sigh.. 'Doug Ross is a pig.' Luka surmised. "Why?"  
  
"I'm assuming that you've not heard the tales then, Kovac!" Doug snarled, rolling down the window. It was getting too hot in here. "I've always been the roving dog, humping the master's leg... You never heard of that girl I brought in.. She died.. I-I didn't even know her name. It scared me into real relationships.. I had some close ones over the years.."  
  
"No.. Actually that's legend.. Are you basically saying you can't change a leopard's spots? After all this time, after having four children, you're still sleeping with other women?" Luka snorted. His excuses were weak.  
  
"Yes.. That's what I'm saying. I love my children, I like Carol. She's a wonderful woman. But if you're expecting me to stay home and play Daddy day after day, you're wrong Kovac. We're not the same people. I'm not like you.. I can't dote myself after one tiresome female." Doug sighed, Kovac had a real knack for making him feel like shit. Why did he come along again? He  
  
couldn't remember.  
  
"Yes, well you've obviously never lost anyone you've loved before Ross. Until that happens, I don't think we're anything alike at all Ross.. None. I love Abby.. That is one thing I'm sure of, and one day, I'll have children with her, and it will be everything that I smell, and breathe and live  
  
for the rest of my life. Family is what counts, Doug. Not the next patient, or paycheque or sexual conquest. Your family matters. It's too bad you'll never figure that out." Luka said sadly, the truck slowing to a stop as Nikola had pulled in front of the hospital. They had arrived. "Get out, take care of them. I will park." He said quietly, watching Doug get out of the vehicle and help Carter and Abby from the car in front of them.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Malucci... What's that in your pocket?" Carol said suspicious, the candy bar sized bulge moving in his jeans as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"My pocket? Nothing.." Dave said nervously, the two women up off the couch now and backing him into a corner. "I... I swear.. There's nothing in my pockets.."  
  
The wounded animalistic screams of a male being stripped and revoked of his Eatmore bar resonated over the flat farm lands of the Croatian landscape. Dave trembled, huddled in a corner, his hands over his head as he eyed them. "I.. I don't have anything else.." He stammered almost tearfully, his clothes thrown in a corner and thoroughly searched. That wasn't the only thing that had been thoroughly examined for any contraband food items.  
  
Kerry nodded, removing the lubricated rubber glove and putting it in the trash. "I was just saying.. I wouldn't have put it past you to hide M&Ms up there. I had to check Malucci.."  
  
Carol smiled in agreement, "I know it wasn't pleasant, Dave. But don't you feel better now that you have no secrets?"  
  
Dave winced uncomfortably, his buttocks clenching and unclenching almost spasmodically. He felt like somebody had driven a Volkswagen bus up his ass. Getting anally probed over a little bit of food. "No." He replied glumly. He should have thought twice before pissing off a bunch of medical professionals.  
  
Kerry paced the room wildly, walking to and fro and contemplating giving the man an impromptu high-colonic to see if the guy had any jube-jubes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
As the screams had died down to pitiful whimpering, Peter crawled off the bed and wandered downstairs. "What's going on down here? It sounds like you're beating an anim-" He stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw naked Dave huddled in the corner. "What in the hell?"  
  
"He was hiding food on us, Peter.." Kerry said, her eyes crazed as she crutched to a chair and glared at Malucci.  
  
Peter looked at the baggie of candy in Kerry's hand. It looked like it had been... Noo.. It.. eww.. "Kerry? Uhhmmm! You stripped and did an exploratory rectal on Malucci for a candy bar?" The woman was seriously deranged.  
  
"They have chewy nougat centres!" Kerry said angrily, thrusting the bag in Peter's face.  
  
"The bastard!" Peter glared at Dave, grabbing the tube of KY and a rubber glove off the table. "I want to see if he has any Tootsie Rolls. Bend over Malucci!"  
  
Malucci burst into tears. "Even the beef-jerky guy on Survivor wasn't treated like a prison in-mate.. Come on g-guys.." He blubbered as the three of them closed in. "I honestly don't have any-thiiiiiing else!" Dave yelped as a freshly gloved hand went in for the kill.  
  
"That's what you said last time!" Carol growled, holding him firmly in the jackknife position, her arms pinning his legs to the floor, with Kerry placing her weight firmly on his back, and pinning his arms down so his ass stuck up in the air. Watching him struggle, she sighed, she sure hoped they got home with some groceries soon, because this was just getting weird.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, Dr.Carter. You have a mild concussion, a broken wrist and that laceration is going to need stitches." Dr. Pavic replied, stripping off his gloves and tossing them in the bin. "You were flagging down a car to have breakfast?" He asked confused, standing up from the stool he'd been seated on while examining the Attending physician.  
  
"Yeah.. We didn't have any food back at the farm.. I was hungry." Carter stammered, holding the gauze pack over his forehead.  
  
"Yeah well, you're lucky the old man wasn't going so fast. I'm going to go check on your friend. Another doctor will do your stitches for you, he'll be with you in a moment." Dan Pavic walked into the adjoining exam room, Abby sitting on the gurney, her legs swinging back and forth as she attempted to decipher the Croatian words on the charts and posters that were stuck around the room.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." She grunted impatiently, as she glanced at her watch. Abby sighed, drumming her index finger on the glass casing and shaking her wrist. "Fucking thing's broken.." She muttered angrily before turning from the doctor and yelling towards exam two. "Thanks alot Carter!"  
  
"He saved your life, Dr.Kovac." Pavic said kindly, handing her a gown. "Put this on please, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Abby cocked a brow, "Wait, my name's not-" her lips parted as she was about to finish her sentence, but the man had already left. "Kovac."  
  
Nikola stood in the door. "I know Luka would like it to be, Abby." He said gruffly. It had surprised him at first. Seeing the woman at the grocery store, those months ago. Kunas and coins falling from her hands as she'd stumbled from the market with her hands full of bags. His heart had swelled and boiled with rage when he'd found out that his slime of a son in law had been dating this woman for so many years now. It was about time they got married, Nik figured.  
  
"You told them that I..." Abby stared at him. "Why? Why would you do that?" What sort of ulterior motive could the man have? The fact that he didn't want his son in law fucking out of wedlock? That he didn't want the city to know that Luka was only dating her and disgracing him by having premarital sex with another woman? What was his angle?  
  
"Because, you're good for him. He has to move on with his life. His life isn't here in Zagreb, it's in Chicago with you." He said tiredly, the woman was entirely too paranoid for her own good. "He should have married you years ago."  
  
"Nikola..." Abby said dumbfounded, the gown clutched in her hands. "I.." Her mouth flapped open, her bottom jaw dangling. "I.."  
  
"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Nikola eyed the doctor pacing outside and pointed back at the gown. "Better put that on, Doctor's getting impatient." He muttered, walking from the room and shutting the door.  
  
Abby got off the gurney, shedding her clothing, her legs coming up in scratches and bruises, It looked like she was okay. Just a little bumped around. Maybe Carter DID save her life.  
  
"Hey.... Lockfart.. Nice arse!" Carter snickered, waving from the doorway that connected the two rooms. He sat on the bed in the exam two, grinning at her, admiring her ass, as Abby peeked at him upside down from in between her legs and glared angrily.  
  
"Carter, you're a pig.." Abby growled, slamming the door, and forcibly shoving on the gown, the sleeves pushed up and the back gaping open.  
  
"You're ready now, Dr.Kovac?" Pavic entered the room, closing the door behind him as Abby hopped back up on the gurney.  
  
****  
  
Kerry sat beside the weeping Dave, holding his naked body in his arms as she rocked him, "I'm sorry honey.. We're all just a little starved around here.. I didn't mean to hurt you.." She said softly, planting a loving kiss in his tousled dark hair that now creeped over his shoulders in a shagged unkempt 'do.  
  
"Y-you.. violated me for candy.." He whimpered, snuggling into her arms, too weak to move. Peter had explored him every which way from Sunday. Dave had a sneaking suspicion the man still held grudges from years ago and found this afternoon the perfect time for revenge, he'd done everything except grab his crotch and tell him to turn his head and cough.  
  
"Aww.. Sweetie.." Kerry said comfortingly. "I'm so sorry.. We didn't mean to get that crazy on you.. It's just when Carol saw that candy bar.."  
  
"I.. I know.. Rabid females, chocolate, PMS.. Never withhold candy from females.. I.. I know that now." Dave said weakly, trembling as he played with a length of hair on his legs, twirling it around in his fingers absently.  
  
******  
  
"Have you had a physical lately, Dr.Kovac?" Abby shook her head, staring at the ceiling as she lay back on the examining table.  
  
"Nope.. It's probably been about a year.. I gotta make an appointment with gyno when I get back," she said absently.  
  
"You have some regional midline tenderness.. It's probably nothing, but I'd like to order a pelvic exam. I can do it now, if you like." He offered. "If you have the time.." He glanced over at the exam room next door, to see the other doctor reduce the fracture and start to set it.  
  
Abby looked at him. A gyno exam in a strange country.. With a male doctor.. Life seemed strange. She smelled like manure and she was getting a pelvic. "Can I take a shower first?" She asked almost nervously.  
  
"Yes, certainly." He said kindly, directing her to the showers and helping her disrobe.  
  
A few minutes later, she reemerged from the showers and sat on the table, the stirrups pulled out as the doctor prepped the room. "You know the procedure. We'll draw some blood, do some routine tests..." A young nurse entered the room, smiling at Abby as she walked to the table and started setting up the instruments. "Abby, this is Reina.. She's the supervising nurse and will be watching the procedure today. So if you'll lay back and extend your arm, she can take some blood and I'll begin the exam.  
  
Abby nodded staring up at the ceiling again as her legs were placed in the stirrups and the muzak piped into the room addled her brain.  
  
****  
  
"Is she okay?" Carter said worriedly, trying to peek into Abby's exam room, but the blinds had been shut, and the doctor conveniently stood in his view through the window in the door.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Dr.Carter. She only had a few bumps and scratches from what I could see. You took most of the hit from the car." He finished casting the arm, smoothing out the plaster and started wrapping it in green fibreglass.  
  
***  
  
"Dave.. I'm sorry.. Please talk to me." Kerry murmured, a kind hand brushing the hair from his tear streaked face. "Honey.. Please.. It's not like you to be so quiet."  
  
"Yeah. Well it's not like you guys to forcibly grab me and search me for food.." Dave said wounded, now clothed in a long t-shirt and baggy jeans and sitting on the couch, facing away from her. "You guys were wrong. Y-you hurt me.." He whimpered almost tearfully, the shaking returning.  
  
Kerry sighed, climbing onto the couch with him, sitting at his feet. "Dave.. I told you I was sorry. We had no right at all to do what we did." She grasped his hands in hers and pulled him towards her into her arms again. "Please, sweetie.. Don't be mad at me.." Enveloping the trembling man in her arms, she stroked his head fondly, till he fell asleep in her arms.  
  
Peter stomped through the room again, on a mission of finding food that hadn't been up Dave's ass. So far he hadn't any luck. "Peter.." Kerry said in an exasperated tone, throwing her keys at his head. "Take the station wagon.. Go get some fucking groceries will you!?" She hissed, rocking her Dave slowly in her arms.  
  
"Ohhhh Kerry.. Don't act so innocent, Carol said you were the first one to pin the little bastard down and shove your hand up his ass.. Not me." Peter snarled, grabbing the keys in mid-air.  
  
"Yeah! But at least I'm sorry about it!" Kerry called after him as the surgeon stomped out of the house and could be heard squealing out of the drive way. She was sorry about it.. It had been an extreme moment of weakness. Something of such an extreme violation that she wasn't sure Dave would ever fully trust her again. Even if there WASN'T nougat filled candybars near by.  
  
******  
  
"Abby.. Your labs have come back.. Perhaps you'd like your husband in here with you, do you want Reina to fetch him?" Pavic said kindly,  
  
Abby watched him fearfully wondering if she was reading him correctly. Maybe he was being kind because he was a nice guy.. OR maybe she had cancer.. Abby shuddered, nodding her head. "Yes please.."  
  
Soon Luka sat on the bed with Abby, a comforting arm around her as he pulled her close. "It will be okay honey.. Everything will be fine." He said soothingly.  
  
"Doctors Kovac.." Pavic smiled, grasping Luka's hand and shaking it vigorously. "You're pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!?" Luka's eyes widened and he passed out cold on the floor.  
  
"Is.. Is he okay?" Pavic said worriedly and Abby nodded, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah.. he's fine.. It's a guy thing I guess eh?? He got excited about being a Dad so all the blood rushed to his groin. He'll be okay soon." Abby said with a smile, her hands over her belly, stroking it. She was going to be a mama.. She was killing 2 birds with one stone. She was getting married AND she was going to be a Dr. Mama Kovac.. With a deep sigh of relief, she lay back on the gurney and hummed happily to herself. Life was good. 


	30. RAPO 30

Doug sat in the car, drumming impatiently on the steering wheel with his fingers. Where in the hell did they go? It'd serve them right if he just went grocery shopping without them. Pickled pigs feet and cabbage rolls. Not that he minded Cabbage rolls, his mom used to make decent rolls from what he could remember. He hadn't seen his mother in so long, it was time he paid her a visit, the whole thing with his dad, ending on such a denouement. Poof.. Just like that, Ray Ross was dead. It didn't seem plausible even now. Was his father the reasons for his infidelities? Was he cut from the same cloth? Destined to wander the planet, ruining relationship, after relationship, sleeping with stewardesses.. Oh.. Sorry. Female Flight Attendants. Doug sighed. They were still stewardesses to Ray, always were, he was a man of scotch, jazz, hotel bars and stewardesses, there was no political correctness for him.  
  
Luka really did care for Carol, and he could still see the pain in the man's eyes when he looked at her. She'd really done a number on the bastard, even after all these years. Even after he dated Abby and pledged himself to her. Abby and Luka.. They were both horribly neurotic and sometimes it scared him, wondering if the next gurney that rolled in would be Abby or Luka, clinging to life when one had snapped and tearfully hacked the other one to bits.  
  
Doug had seen the petty fights between them, the little niggling arguments over nothing, as if somebody higher than them, the powers that be, all had a better plan. To stick them with temporary meaningless partners till they decided what was better. But Doug could see, despite everything, the two of them were meant for each other, nobody else could withstand the crap the two put each other through.  
  
Doug looked up from the dash and saw Nikola leading a pale and stumbling Luka and a bright-eyed Abby from the hospital. What in the hell? Quickly, he hopped out to help the taller man into the truck. "What happened?"  
  
"W-what happened? She... I.." Luka mumbled, slurring his words, shaking his head, leaning heavily on the palsied and old frame of Nikola.  
  
"Abby and Luka are pregnant." Nikola deadpanned, which caused Luka's eyes to bulge slightly from their sockets, as he turned to throw up in the planters that sat on the sidewalk outside the hospital.  
  
"Ahh.. I'd recognize the shock of a new Dad anywhere.." Doug said with a smirk. "Congratulations Luka." Congratulations.. Congratulations on earning sleepless nights filled with diapers and crabby babies and crabby mothers and breast pumps and constant on the hour nightly bottle feedings and buying sleepers seemingly every day because you'd blink and the baby would be popping out of the one you'd just bought last week. Congratulations to the world of the joyful announcement where the guys would pass around cigars all secretly pitying you and the loss of freedom. The loss of manhood. Congratulations on switching the tie and pipe for the frilly apron and dishtowel slung over your shoulder which is already covered in baby vomit, with a child clutching your leg and screaming for Mom because she's at work, and you stupidly said. "It's okay I'll watch the kids." Doug smiled. "Congratulations Luka."  
  
Luka nodded, crashing to his knees and hugging the planter, covering the petunias and marigolds in a thick viscous layer of what he had for breakfast.  
  
"Great aim, Luka.. Perhaps we should go before the hospital employees come out and find you messing up their flower bed." Nikola said kindly, helping the man to his feet. This was a joyous occasion, well. For them anyway. The grandchild would not be his.. A part of him would consider it his. Luka was like a son, and it was now that he realized that the boy was always good enough for his daughter, it just took for Danijela to die and ten years to pass for him to discover that.  
  
"Where's Carter?" Doug asked as he grabbed Luka's other arm and put him in the truck. He looked around. One pukey doctor, one beaming nurse- medstudent, an ex-father in law, but no rich bleeding doctor. His heart rose in his throat. "Is he...?" Doug swallowed, his complexion paling.  
  
"They're keeping him in overnight. They said they had your credit card number on file and that should cover it." Nikola muttered, walking Abby to his car.  
  
"They what?" Doug cocked a brow, patting his jeans for his wallet. His credit card? Was it from the hospital stay from earlier? It had to be. Carol must have used his card. But how did she get it?  
  
"He has a concussion.. They're observing him for the night." Nikola said tiredly. Was the man deaf? He walked arthritically to the driver's side door and got in. "Come on, we'll get some groceries. I will pay."  
  
"Noo.. I mean.. I know they're observing him for the night. What about my credit card?" Doug said, the pitch of his voice increasing as he got more frantic. How had they gotten his credit card?!  
  
"Forget about it, Dr.Doug." Nikola said with a smile, why the desk had referred to him as that he wasn't sure, but it was cute. "Let's go get groceries." He watched Doug's brow furrow, knit with anger.  
  
Dr. Doug!? Malucci! The bastard.. Must have used it to take care of Weaver. God knows what he'd run up on his card. Wait till he got his hands on him, he'd be screaming for mercy upon himself, and his future wife and children. Doug grit his teeth and hopped into the truck, his arm hanging out of the window and waving the caravan of vehicles along.  
  
***  
  
"Milk, bread, eggs, butter, pasta, tomatoes, hamburger, wine, oats, sugar, flour, cheese, celery, mushrooms, tomato sauce, kidney beans, tortillas, 24 case of beer.." Doug looked over at Dave who shrugged, a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks!" Dave smiled nervously, Doug had been glaring at him ever since they had gotten home from grocery shopping. He wondered if Ross still held a grudge for kissing Carol at the airport. The guy really did have to get over himself.  
  
"I didn't get it for you," Luka grunted morosely from the chair in the living-room, grabbing a warm bottle from the crate and cracking it open. He gulped noisily, the beer spilling and foaming past his lips and down his cheeks, dripping off the end of his chin like a hops-and-barley-beard. Pulling the bottle away, he belched loudly and began sucking it again like a new born calf on a bottle of milk.  
  
"Vanilla ice cream, pickles, marinara sauce, capers, sardines, anchovies, pickled oysters, pickled eggs, pickled beets..." Abby laughed gleefully, grabbing the newly unpacked jars and containers that Doug put out on the counter and sat at the kitchen table, making herself a sundae while Peter turned green and jetted upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Garlic, french onion soup, french bread, basil, oregano, leg of lamb, mint, baby back ribs, barbeque sauce, brown sugar, salt, pepper and a case of shotgun pellets." Doug slammed down the box of bullets and glared at Malucci. "Dr.Doug.. I'm gonna give you a count to ten to get your ass out of here before I start chasing you with Drzislav's rifle. I remind you, I am very much in shape, I may be older than you, kid, but I can still shoot from a 100 yards. So you better start running."  
  
Dave looked sickly at the man. Shoot him? Because he fixed Chief at the hospital? He was just helping, did it matter that he didn't have any credit cards that weren't maxed to the hilt? He was just doing what he thought was best. Bastard. Came back from Seattle after running away with his tail between his legs... Then he came here on the coat-tails of Luka.. Causing trouble every step of the way. Doug should have been proud to have helped Weaver instead of waving a gun in his face. Ungrateful bastard. Punching Luka.. Waving rifles.. Wrecking perfectly good food. The guy was a meddlesome, troublesome asshole.  
  
The group, (minus Elizabeth and Mark who were still going at it like rabbits upstairs, and Peter who was puking his guts out due to the thought of another can of pickled beets in the house.) watched as Doug, walked to the closet where Luka had stashed the gun after euthanizing Tonto. All licking dry, parched lips, and holding growling stomachs as they watched him load the rifle.  
  
As he cocked the gun, Kerry finally paused the movie. (of course paused right when Tom was climbing naked into bed and a small glimpse of Tom Junior was visible) "Doug. Don't. Put down the gun."  
  
Doug glared at her, raising it, so it was aimed at her head. "Don't what, Kerry?? Shoot you?" His voice rattled in his dry throat, every instance of saliva suddenly evaporated. He ran a dry sandpapery tongue over his teeth and steadied the sight. Of course he'd spend his golden years in prison, but it'd be worth it. Everyone dreamed of shooting Kerry Weaver between the eyes. Now he had the chance. The woman was nothing but a pain in the ass. He was certain she'd jumped on that land-mine.. Just so she could get to be the center of attention. As usual. If it wasn't her on-again-off-again lesbianisms, it was her big mouth. The woman didn't know when to shut up. Oh well, he'd shut her up. For good.  
  
"Ross.. I.." Kerry paled, clutching a throw pillow that lay on the couch. After all this.. All the suffering, the near death experiences, the losing of two soul-mates in a lifetime and finding a third, she'd be killed by an egotistical, psychotic pediatrician with a Elmer-Fudd complex.  
  
"Don't shoot Chief!" Dave squawked, lunging for the gun, tipping the barrel skyward as a bullet whizzed through the ceiling.  
  
"What in the fuck do you think you're doing!" Doug yelled, throwing the rifle down. "You idiot. You could have gotten somebody killed!"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Mark lay still ontop of Elizabeth, his breaths coming in short terrified snorts. One minute he was straddling his wife, pushing into her as she moaned, screamed and trembled. The next, the floor  
  
exploded and something zipped past them and lodged itself in the rafters above them. "E-Elizza-Lizzabuth..." He slurred, the saliva in his mouth curdling to a sour goo.  
  
She glared at him, smacking him across his skinny, hairy chest. "You idiot, I told you to wear the cock ring. You're always coming too fast and then you're as limp as my Uncle Lewis."  
  
Mark looked at her, his eyes still wide with terror, but now blurred with confusion. Elizabeth did her uncles back in England? ewwww. "Your uncle Lewis?" He said quietly, peering at the quarter-sized hole in the floor and wondering if it was going to explode again. "Elizabeth did you-"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me Mark.." She said angrily, grabbing his penis in her hand and pumping it furiously, trying to get the little man, at least to a medium size. "Come on Mark.. I can't do this all myself you know.."  
  
Mark stared off into space, his mind filled with her 4-foot nothing Uncle Lewis, with the bad teeth and pompadour hair and the coke bottle glasses. Shuddering, he blinked with glassy eyes, a thin line of drool, passing his lips. Elizabeth did her uncle.. Closing his eyes, he thrust, trying to think of Elizabeth doing it with somebody other than Lewis.. Elizabeth doing it with... Kerry.. Kerry, and Deb Chen.. A smile crossed his lips. Kerry, Deb Chen, that slut Anna DelAmico, Chuni, Carol.. All in a vat of butterscotch pudding. He sighed happily and he could hear Elizabeth encouraging him.  
  
"Good boy, Mark.. Let me get a condom.."  
  
*****  
  
"I could have gotten somebody killed?!" Spat Dave angrily. "You were the dumbfuck who was waving a gun around. Not me.."  
  
"I wasn't planning to shoot you or Kerry.." Doug snarled. "I just wanted you to shit your pants. That's all. I know what you did with my card. You had no right and you know what, Malucci?" The barrel was aimed perfectly between the Italian's brown eyes and Doug smiled bitterly.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did."  
  
"No.. Come on, Doug, honey.. Please don't. He's a sweet guy, he was only trying to help Weaver." Carol pleaded with him as Doug lowered the gun, put the safety on and proceeded to open the chamber and empty the bullets onto the floor.  
  
"He's going to be baby-sitting our kids till they reach college age. For free. He will pay back every cent he ran up on my card, Carol. Every penny." He grunted, walking to the closet and putting the gun back.  
  
His breath heavy and quick through his nose, he smiled at his wife. "All this gun talk has gotten me excited honey.." Doug smiled, gesturing to his pants, a large bulge pulsating and straining against his jeans. "Come on.. Let's go upstairs and shoot off a few rounds."  
  
Carol giggled, grabbing his hand as they shed their clothing, running up the stairs. Luka sighed pitifully and stared off out the window. Now that he'd knocked up Abby.. Carol and him could never be together. It wasn't plausible. There'd never be Luka and Carol ever again. Damned little Polish whore. She'd probably poked holes in the condom.  
  
"Luka.. Congratulations.." The clap on the back and cheery old voice brought him back to reality. Nikola beamed at him, ruffling the man's hair. "Going to be a father again. Must be exciting."  
  
Luka nodded slowly. "It's very exciting, Nik. I can't wait." He said morosely, rising from the chair and walking to the kitchen, the food spread out on the counters and he smiled slightly. "I'll make dinner. Is lasagna and garlic bread okay with everyone?"  
  
Abby looked up from her sundae, her lips red with beet juice, looking eerily more like the Polish whore she really was. Her lips smacking messily and she smiled, her teeth pink. "I'm fine here, honey, but you go ahead." She smiled, swirling in more marinara sauce, and licking the spoon.  
  
Luka shuddered. At least it wasn't chocolate covered anchovies and grasshoppers, like Dani had been so enthused with. Fish, chocolate and bugs had no business being on the same table.  
  
Swallowing back his revulsion at the goings-on's at the table, he turned, packing away the groceries and setting out what he'd need for dinner. Women were definitely strange. 


	31. RAPO: 31

"You've put the ad in the newspaper, right Luka?" Doug said over his cornflakes, spooning the soft, soggy mass into his mouth, dripping with milk. The white liquid ran down his chin in thin rivulets that dripped as he looked sheepish and wiped it away with his hand.  
  
"Yes. The Auction is two weeks from now, everything's on the block. I made an itemized list and gave it to the auction house. Things are in order." Luka smiled sadly. "We can go home soon," he said as he looked around the old farm house, a far sight different than it had been all those months ago. The holes patched, the stains painted over. The house looked brand new almost... Or at least a lot better than it had done when they had first arrived there. Granted, they would have been out of here months ago if there hadn't been the setbacks, the hospital bills to deal with, the demons of his old life to face.  
  
But they'd all had demons. Luka thought to himself. Some of his colleagues he'd misjudged. Dave having another life before County. Something he'd never considered, something none of them had considered. He still hadn't decided whether Malucci's behavior after the fact was a mask to his pain of past events, or a foolish attempt at starting over. Certainly he had been awakened by Dave's screams in the night. But Kerry was good for him, he'd surmised. And in turn, Dave was good for Kerry. It was debatable on what exactly the screams coming from the bedroom could be, most likely it was nightmares of Malucci's former life. The time of his lost love, the way his life had crashed cruelly around him. It was either that, or Kerry attempting to get Dave to forget all that by pulling out the sex toys... Luka had mistakenly seen the large cardboard box under the bed that the both doctors shared, there was enough leather, chains, whips, collars and hand-cuffs to film a pornography. But... Luka reasoned, that wasn't any of his business.  
  
As he stood to clear the breakfast dishes, Dave burst into the house, with Mark in tow. "We're going out tonight. I've settled it." He announced to the men. Doug glared at him, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. and you can't afford it. I have your wages until you're old and grey." He snarled angrily, slamming his spoon down and spraying milk over the table and across Luka's stoic face.  
  
Calmly he wiped it away, licking his lips as he looked at Doug. "You're doing no such thing. After that scene the other night. I could have you charged. You leave him alone, Ross." Luka said coldly, as he stood, grabbing a cloth from the sink and wiping down the table. "Enough of your theatrics. I've had enough." Turning to Dave, he pulled out a chair. "So, Dave. Where are you taking us tonight!?"  
  
Silently, Dave pulled up a chair and slid the flyer across to Luka. "I was thinking of taking the men to this... I think we all deserve a break. Don't you?" The large flashy type on the flyer was in Croatian, but it was obvious to any red-blooded male of any language what it was for.  
  
"A strip club?" Doug snatched the flyer, holding it at an arm's length and squinting as if this would suddenly translate the Croatian into English. In his hazed vision, the semi nude woman jiggled and wavered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Well..."  
  
"Doug? Whatcha got there?" Carol asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen, her husband clutching the ad and stuffing it under the table into Dave's hands.  
  
"Nothing honey.. Dave was just planning a boys night out for us... That's all. Sort of a celebration of everyone surviving this vacation of ours." Doug said with a heightened nervous squeak to his voice, and Luka snickered. Doug Ross the infamous ladies man.. The man who slept around so much the Best Western gave him frequent client points, was unnerved about his wife finding out about a strip club.  
  
Carol smiled. "Oh good.. Then you're including Carter and Benton in this as well then, right? We wouldn't want them to feel left out. That wouldn't be nice." Besides, thought Carol. With them out of the way we can have a little fun of our own..  
  
Dave sighed, unable to look Carol in the eye, recalling the other day's events. "Benton? I don't know... He..." The young doctor trailed off and sighed. "I didn't invite him... Carter, yes.. But not Benton."  
  
Carol walked from the room, her steps even and judged carefully as she jaunted up the stairs, her hand over her midsection, looking for Kerry. As she walked into the bedroom at the end of the newly wallpapered hallway, she found the woman napping in the double bed that Dave and her shared. "Kerry..." She sat on the edge of the mattress, carefully shaking the former chief of the ER. "Kerry wake up, we need to talk about Malucci."  
  
***  
  
"What? So he didn't invite me to come along on your little peckerwood fest." Benton growled under his breath at his former med student. "Why in the hell should I care? Carter? Why are you telling me this? Malucci isn't exactly a buddy of mine. Why would I want to come?!"  
  
"I don't know... We were just all talking... Mark, Dave and I were just talking about who else could go. Who else would go, and your name came up and Dave got really weird. Did you do something to him, Peter?" Carter said, sitting on the front steps of the old farmhouse, a warm cup of coffee cradled in his hand like a ceramic baby Jesus. "I've never really seen him like this. I think he really does hate you."  
  
Peter growled threateningly like a dog about to bite. "Drop it Carter..." The man stood, cracking his knuckles, his knees protesting as he righted himself and stormed off.  
  
***  
  
"What about Malucci?" Kerry said suspiciously, eyeing the woman's hand which was placed protectively over her belly. "Did he knock you up?" There was a biting sarcasm to the last comment, her lip slightly curled. She knew how Hathaway felt about Malucci, the man wasn't worth knowing as far as the nurse figured, but Kerry knew different. Kerry had found out different. However she watched the fingers tap rhythmically over Carol's belly, she couldn't help but wonder. Maybe Dave wasn't all the wounded saint he claimed to be.  
  
"No... He didn't, I think I'm just having indigestion... I think we let Luka cook too much. The food doesn't agree with me." Carol murmured, slumping exhausted into a chair beside the bed. "Why would you think Dave and I were sleeping together? I don't think I've hardly said two words to the man since we came to Croatia.. Why would I be jumping his bones? I'm not stupid, I know you guys are serious. Besides, I'm married!" She said defensively, her courage and conviction wavering.  
  
That doesn't stop Doug! Kerry wanted to yell at her, but she could see in the woman's eyes that Carol always had known. Why she stayed with him, whether it was for the kids, or for herself, wanting a time when the both of them had been happy and faithful to each other. She was holding onto old memories, Kerry watched Carol stroke the bulge under her shirt. It wasn't the only thing she was holding onto. "Does Doug know?" The woman murmured softly, watching the darkhaired nurse duck her head and shake it, the curls bouncing and falling in her face.  
  
"No... He doesn't. Don't tell him. I came to talk about Dave, not me... He's still hung up on what happened almost a month ago Kerry. The boys have planned a night out, and they're excluding Benton. Dave's managed to forgive you, he's forgiven me, but..." Carol trailed off, wiping her eyes. "I think you should talk to him Kerry," she said with a sniffle, the doctor handing her a Kleenex.  
  
"Honey... Calm down, take a nap, take a breather. I'll talk to Dave, but I can't promise anything. Peter Benton isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with if you haven't forgotten," Kerry said kindly, rolling up and off the bed. "Now you go get some rest, I'll take care of Dave."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, his motivations had been different than Weaver's or Hathaway's... That was certain. Peter thought to himself. He wasn't hungry, he was perfectly capable of getting groceries if he'd felt like it. But there was something, something vulnerable and pleasing about Dave Malucci, helpless and pinned to the floor with his ass in the air. He'd wanted to cause some lasting pain, to make Malucci feel as horrible as he had over the past few months, the past few years. No matter what the guy had done, no matter what the man pulled, he always came out of it unscathed, and unpunished.  
  
Malucci was cocky as hell, a boy who hadn't learned anything in life, hadn't had it rough. He'd probably messed around in high school, getting drunk and stoned and never going to class. He didn't deserve to be a doctor, he hadn't tried, he hadn't fought for it. He was just there and it wasn't fair. Malucci didn't deserve to be a doctor, he didn't deserve to exist. Peter scowled, cursing under his breath as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the barn wall. The barn boards wavering and rippling, wobbling with the striking of the knuckles against rough planks.  
  
"Bastard." Peter cursed to himself. Malucci was lucky, never to have things collapse in on him. To never have a life where everything was a struggle and a hardship where food wasn't a mere memory or a need. Where life was simple, but was pleased with the simple things. The only simple thing Malucci had, Peter surmised, was a simple mind.  
  
"Peter?" Kerry stood behind the man, who's fists had dropped to his side, the knuckles raw. "You might want to get that looked at. Looks like it hurts," she said with a breathed awe. One of the fingers was swollen, if not broken, then it was at least sprained.  
  
"It doesn't hurt." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and gasping in pain, his eyes watering, as he grit his teeth. "What do you want Weaver?!" Peter grunted through clenched teeth as he strode off down the field paths where Drislav used to run the cows into the pens for auction.  
  
"It doesn't hurt, eh?" Weaver muttered in disbelief, keeping up with him. "That's why I'm looking at the palest black man in history. You're bullshitting me Peter. Let me see your hand, dammit."  
  
Wordlessly, Peter carefully pulled his hand from his pocket, dropping it at his side and continuing to walk as she kept pace and sidled up beside. "Hold it out, let me see," she ordered, grabbing the hand and splaying it out in her palm. "You've at least sprained something." Kerry mumbled, running her fingers over the swollen, bruised knuckles.  
  
"No shit, Kerry..." Peter grunted angrily, wrenching his hand away, and stomping out into the field. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Have you apologized to him yet??!!" Kerry yelled after him, as he stopped short, swivelling around to glare at her.  
  
"No... Have you?! It seems like YOU were the one handing me the rubber glove, Kerry... Not the other way around. So have YOU? Have you apologized?!" He retorted angrily. What was this? She was the one who had Malucci pinned to the ground to get a baggie of smelly candy. Why was he being made the bad guy!? Kerry reddened, staring at her hands.  
  
"That's none of your business," She grumbled, embarrassed. "I don't see how that's any of your business at all, actually,"  
  
"Well it is.. Because that means you're a hell of a lot more at fault with this than I am. When you love somebody, when you're in tune with somebody, spend that sort of time with somebody. You're supposed to be... Appreciative and knowledgeable of their needs.. You know?" Peter said gruffly. Sure it was the speech that Cleo had angrily given him when they'd broken up, that final time, but it worked.  
  
"Who says I love him, Peter? You? What makes you Dr. Love? What makes you so in tuned to relationships? Your string of failures. Carla? Cleo? Elizabeth??" She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Jeanie... Yeah, I know about her, Benton. Her husband might have been stupid, but the ER isn't, you made it about as obvious as a fox in a henhouse. About as stealthy and quiet as a bull in a china shop."  
  
"Jeanie's dead and gone.. Can't you just drop it finally, Kerry?!" Peter bellowed, face reddened, and his eyes blazing with hate and pain. "She was my friend too. Stop blaming me for her death. I didn't kill her."  
  
"How did this turn from Dave into Jeanie!?" Kerry said in disbelief. "You're nuts you know that? I don't know how you can feel sorry for yourself when Reggie is the one raising his son alone!" She sighed angrily, running her hands through her hair. "Sometimes you remind me of Mlungsisi so much it drives me nuts, Peter," Kerry muttered under her breath, illiciting a cocked brow from the surgeon.  
  
"Muh-what?" Peter sighed. "Look, in case you forgot?! I raise Reese by myself too... I don't get any help from anybody," he grunted. "and I don't need any." Stooping over, he picked a daisy from the fenceline and stuck it in a buttonhole in his shirt as he stomped back to the house. "Jeanie died because of mistakes made with her ex-husband. It had nothing to do with me. Leave me alone, Kerry. You can't make me apologize to Malucci."  
  
Malucci sat on the steps, rolling a length of grass in his fingers, placing it between his thumbs and blowing, the reedy-shrill burst of quacking echoing over the farm. "Who says I'd accept your lame apology anyway, Benton?" Dave muttered angrily. "I never invited you in the first place."  
  
"I never said I wanted to go to your stupid little boys night, anyway!" Peter yelled back, his broken hands on his hips as he felt Kerry walk up behind him.  
  
"Cut it out you two, stop acting like children. Dave, go to your room," she barked, her finger pointed inside. "Go... Now."  
  
"But-.." Dave sighed. She said to stop acting like children and Kerry insisted that he go to his room? What in the hell?!  
  
Peter snickered and Kerry glared at him. "Shut up, Peter. Malucci, go inside." The younger man nodded and loped into the house, he was certain this wasn't a snub on him anymore. Dave was sure, Kerry was going to kick some serious ass and didn't want the blood to splatter all over him, and that was just fine.  
  
*****  
  
"Doug?" Carol stood behind him slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back, her cheek laying softly against his shirt, the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat filling her ears like a quiet song. "Doug?!"  
  
"Yes, honey?" He murmured, hunched over the sink. The amount of dishes that had piled up lately was disgusting and as Doug scraped away petrified ketchup off a saucer with a thumbnail, he shuddered, dunking it into the soapy water. As he closed his eyes, listening to the water splash into the sink, felt her wrapped around him. The closeness, the peacefulness, the innocence of the simple gesture. Doug sighed, shaking his wet hands off and turning around to face her. "How many months along are you, Carol?"  
  
Carol stared at him, her face pale, taut with shock and a mix of rage and disbelief. "How? How did you..." She sighed, pulling away from him and backing up. Seating herself in the nearest chair and staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Doug. I know this isn't the best time to be having a kid," she murmured sadly.  
  
"You-you always get clingy when you're pregnant.." He muttered. "It's never a 'good time' Carol." Doug said tiredly. "We never planned any of these kids really. They were accidents," he paused, shaking his head. "No the twins weren't, we'd planned those... I just hadn't figured Ricky Abbott into those plans... If I hadn't-"  
  
"Doug, we can't change the past, and don't you dare call my babies accidents. I love them. They weren't accidents, they were surprises!" She said with more conviction and reassurance than she felt. "If you hadn't helped Ricky Abbott, would you have gone off to Seattle and started cheating on me?!"  
  
"Carol..."  
  
"Would you have?" Carol snapped at him, pulling her legs up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees.  
  
"No, I don't.. I-I-" He stammered in disbelief. "Carol... Listen-"  
  
"No! You listen to me, Doug! I'm not doing this anymore. When we get back to Chicago, I'm leaving you. I'm taking the kids and we're moving out," Carol said, her voice thick with tears as she stumbled out of the kitchen.  
  
"I won't do it anymore, Carol... Carol, wait! I promise! I love you." Doug called after her plaintively, throwing the dish towel on the floor and slumping into the chair.  
  
Luka glared at him from the doorway, watching Carol stumble past him and up the staircase. "You love her now, do you? Now that she found out? Now that you have to make everything all right again? I don't think your charm and charisma will work this time, Douglas. You're... How do you say it in english?" He paused for affect, well aware of the word he was looking for. "Oh.. That's right.. You're fucked." Grimacing, he turned and stomped up the stairs after Carol. "Good luck with that."  
  
"Yeah? Yeah.. Well, fuck you too, Kovac!" Doug yelled after him, wishing for a tall scotch right now. Yes, a scotch would be good, followed by another one, and another. Slowly he stood, making his way to Drizslav's liquor cabinet.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Dave are we going then?" Carter lay on the floor, doing push ups, his arms bulging with the strain. "Cos, I think we've all been cooped up in here way too long, it's not right." Finishing his last set, Carter hopped slightly on the heels of his hands, and rolled onto his back, beginning some sit ups. "Cos, you know, I think it'd be good for us."  
  
"Well I don't care what you think, Carter." Dave grumbled, glaring at the man. Showing off like that. In fact... "How many push ups did you do?"  
  
"150." Carter grunted.  
  
Yeah right! Thought Dave, and I'm the queen of Spain. "Yeah, well I bet you 100 bucks I can do 250," Malucci boasted.  
  
"Yeah?" Carter cocked a brow, pausing in the middle of a sit-up. "Let me see you then. Get down here."  
  
"Fine! Does that mean you don't want to see the naked ladies anymore, Carter?" Dave said with a slight grin, hopping off the bed and pulling off a few push-ups before stopping and sitting crosslegged.  
  
"No.. I want to see them, I just want to see your arms fall off first before we go." Carter said with a smile. "Now get your ass in gear, that Charlene looked hot."  
  
"What *is* it with you and blondes!?" Dave snorted, starting the push ups. "You gonna start counting or what?"  
  
"I don't have a thing for blondes!" Carter said defensively. "Oh... Yeah.. Five, six, seven, eight-"  
  
"Ohh yeah.. I forgot... The intern in the diaper.. My mistake, Carter." Dave chuckled, "and that was ten by the way, not eight. You missed two because you were blathering on about strippers."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Luka watched from the bedroom entranceway, Dave who had decided to show off and finish it with one hand.  
  
"Watching Dave have a heart attack." Carter snickered with a little less confidence than a few minutes ago, this guy was good..  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready while you finish up here. Abby's sleeping, don't wake her up with your muscle man competition," Luka muttered, walking from the room. Crazy Americans.  
  
****  
  
"So tell me again, why Doug and and Peter aren't here and you are?" Carter said, sipping his beer. "Not that I have a problem with it, I mean this is a public bar, you have as much right to be here as any of us."  
  
Kerry smiled with a slight uneasiness. "Well, I *am* supposed to be gay. Or I am... Or I was," she sighed, looking at Dave and squeezing his hand comfortingly. "But are you saying it's okay for me to see a little bit of tits and ass?"  
  
Carter nodded distractedly, leaning forward towards the stage. "Uh huh... Sure, Weaver.." Charlene crawled towards him on all fours, her blonde hair slipping over her shoulders, her breasts bouncing and swaying in the jeweled gold bikini with crotchless bottoms. She winked at Carter, stopping inches from him as she thrust her hips forward, allowing the man to stuff the dollars into her billfold.  
  
"I don't know whether to be reassured by the fact that my girlfriend is satisfied with me as a sexual partner, so much in fact that I don't remind her of pussy and she needs to see some? Or the the fact that I'm such a lousy sexual partner that she needs to see pussy," Dave said morosely, earning a soft clip in the ear from Kerry.  
  
"Cut it out, Dave... I love you, I haven't had time to spend with you, and I figured this was as good as any. I was just teasing," Kerry murmured sweetly, kissing his neck. "Don't worry, I'll let you play with mine, later," she said as she carefully grabbed his hand and placed it in the V of her crotch, pressing his fingers into the rough fabric of her jeans till it hit paydirt. Kerry smiled. "Mmm.. Okay.. Later.. I want to watch the show. Go buy me a beer hon'. All this sex is making me thirsty." 


	32. RAPO: 32

*******Roadapples 53*******  
  
"Here's to you Mrs. Robinson."  
  
**************************  
  
"You're the man now, Peter..." His mother murmured softly as they knelt beside the grave. "You have to take care of your family now. You need to help me now Peter.." The young widow said as she smoothed out the fresh earth with her palm, making a hand print in the dirt. "You have to watch out for us."  
  
The boy sat in the grass under the shady oak and watched his mother. "Yes, Mama..." He said softly. The black soft cotton dress hovering over her cocoa butter skin, as the warm summer breeze that rustled the leaves played with the hem of her skirt. "I will Mama..."  
  
***  
  
"Dammit... You're not going to die on me..." Peter muttered, his hands deep in his nephew's chest, his thoughts racing, his mother's teary voice ringing in his ears. "You promised me Peter.. You said you'd watch out for us.. You said you'd take care of your family. You lied Peter... You lied.." The heart monitor blaring as he yelled at his colleagues to shut it off. Dammit. "You lied to me Peter..."  
  
His gown splattered and smeared with Jesse's blood. Peter hung his head and leaned up against the door frame. "No Mama... I tried.. I tried Mama.."  
  
****  
  
"Peter?" Elizabeth's hand jostling him slightly as he snoozed on the couch, his face wet with tears. Peter's long legs tucked up to his chin as moaned softly. "Peter, wake up..."  
  
As the man tossed fitfully on the couch, his hand flew up against Elizabeth's touch. "No. D-don't.." He murmured almost childlike as he recoiled from her and scrambled off the couch. "What do you want Elizabeth?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare..." She said thoughtfully. "Are they about Gant?" Elizabeth murmured softly. "I thought they stopped."  
  
"Well they haven't! Okay? They're not about Gant. How in the hell would you know anyway?!" Peter snapped, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on. "It's this place... It's weird... Full of  
  
ghosts, hard to sleep in a place like this."  
  
"Let's go for a walk then..." She urged, grabbing the crook of his arm. "Come on, we'll go for a walk."  
  
"I don't want to go for a walk, Elizabeth. I just woke up," Peter grumbled sleepily. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand and glaring at her. "Why don't you go for a long walk off a short pier..." He muttered semi- jokingly as she swatted him.  
  
"Peter. Are you sure you're okay? You've been out of sorts lately. I do still worry about you," Elizabeth replied softly as she sat herself on the coffee table in front of him, her hands clasped on her lap, sleep tousled hair, falling in her eyes. It had been a long night, Mark coming home drunk with the rest of them, stumbling about and yelling at the top of his lungs. She'd tried to get him to calm down and gave up, figuring she'd sleep on the couch, but Elizabeth had found Peter there instead, tossing and moaning and nearly punching her in the head.  
  
"Oh you do, do you? You've found happiness. Don't worry about me. Reese and I are fine," Peter said bitterly as he rubbed his face over with his hands. Leaning forwards and standing beside her, he sighed. "If I go for a walk with you, will you stop asking me stupid questions?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. He wasn't her lover anymore. He wasn't her soul mate and he wasn't her confidante... He wasn't going to confide in her. They didn't have that anymore. Suddenly, she wished she was upstairs now with Mark, fighting over the covers. "If you want," she said  
  
disinterestedly as possible.  
  
"No. I don't want to go for a walk. I want to go back to sleep! So if I have the option then... I'm going back to bed," Peter grunted, flopping back onto the couch.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping upstairs, Peter?" Elizabeth said worriedly as Peter rolled over onto his side, away from her.  
  
"Cuz..." He muttered irritably. "Now let me sleep... PLEASE!" Peter turned his head slightly, to glare at her, then flopped back onto the couch.  
  
"That's not good enough, Peter... Something's troubling you... What is it?" Elizabeth murmured, crouching beside her friend and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why aren't YOU sleeping upstairs, eh? What gives you the right to give me the third degree?!" Peter growled, sitting up and scowling at her.  
  
"I wanted to sleep down here because Mark is being an arse as usual, he's drunk. He won't let me in bed. He says he wants it to himself. Which is okay with me, because he smells like vomit," Elizabeth grumbled. "So why are you here, then?"  
  
"Carter's having nightmares again. It was keeping me awake... So I decided to crash down here. Satisfied?" Peter sighed, laying on his back, his arms beneath his head.  
  
"Why didn't you wake him?" Elizabeth stood from her perch beside the couch and paced the room. "It seems we aren't the only ones having trouble sleeping."  
  
"Well, I'm not Carter's keeper... What? Did you expect me to wake him up, like you woke me up? Have a little heart to heart with him? It happened years ago, Elizabeth. It's water under the bridge. Old news. He should learn to move on with his life," he looked at her carefully. "Is Mark still having nightmares?!"  
  
"So, Carter's stabbing is old news.. But you can hold onto old memories and let it turn your life upside down?" Elizabeth shook her head hurriedly. "No, no.. Nothing like that... Mark's fine. He got the help he needed. He's 100%. No tumours, no muggers... He's fine. I'm not talking about Mark."  
  
Peter scowled at her first remark and then cocked his brow slightly. "So if it isn't me... It isn't you, it isn't Carter.. Who are you talking about? Malucci? You have to be kidding me. If you're talking  
  
about all the screaming you heard, it's probably from her tying him up again. That's the only time I can ever truly say I feel sorry for the bastard. Being stuck with her..."  
  
He shuddered and looked up at Elizabeth who was scowling at him like his Mom had when he'd called his math teacher in 6th grade a smelly old fart. "What? Are you telling me you actually feel sorry for the bastard? I thought you were on my side?"  
  
"I was... But Kerry talked to me. Malucci's not the man you think he is. It's complicated Peter. He was married-" Elizabeth sighed, Peter interjecting.  
  
"Oh... and what? He cheated on her, slept with another woman? You want me to feel sorry for that?" Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fat chance."  
  
"Seems to me, you were sleeping with Jeanie while she was married to Al... But that doesn't have anything to do with it. She died. Massive stroke while she was driving. Brain tumour. He still blames himself. All this time we figured he was some goof-off with no worries. She was pregnant too. Kerry told me. Dave would be a father now... A father and a husband." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "So... There, we can't judge him, he's had it rough too."  
  
"So he's not a single father trying to deal with a deaf son. He doesn't have any responsibilities. His responsibilities are gone. Lucky for him," Peter spat in return as Elizabeth lunged at him.  
  
"You always were a horrid pig, Peter. He loved her. Malucci isn't as shallow as you might think. His wife? She'd lost her leg to osteosarcoma. It happened in college. They were married for years  
  
after that. Apparently they joined some environmental humanitarian organization. That's how Dave knows about land mines." Elizabeth snapped angrily. "If you're not going to listen to me fine. But just remember this. You're not perfect Peter. We all have made mistakes in  
  
the past. Even you."  
  
Standing, Elizabeth wrapped her housecoat around herself, and strode to the stairs. "Good night Peter." She said simply. "No man is anisland. You're not alone, Peter... Remember that," she smiled uneasily, jogging up the stairs, careful to not creak the old floorboards as Elizabeth walked into her room and crawled in beside her husband, wrapping her arms tightly around his smelly body. Snuggling in, she hugged Mark, hoping he'd be there forever.  
  
Moving a hand up, she trailed a finger over his head, touching the faint scar on his skull. If she had lost him, if Mark had died of that tumour... Elizabeth shuddered, her cheeks damp and sticky as tears trickled down and she hugged him closely again. They were luckier than most. Lucky that fate in this lifetime had spared her husband. Unlucky that it had taken the wives of Malucci and Kovac... Unfair that it'd taken the life of Peter's young nephew, unkind and brutal that it'd  
  
taken Kovac's children too.  
  
Sighing softly, she pressed her head against his smooth back, hearing the thump of his heartbeat, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Nightmares... He had been having them earlier. Chase, Kerry, Lucy, swirling in his head, over and over, it was hard to stomach. But he was okay now. Peter might have been having trouble sleeping, but he was sleeping just fine now. Now that she was here with him, he was safe. She was here to hold him close and do the splits while hanging by her toes from the rafters. She'd taken a cab up after her shift, snuck in the backdoor.  
  
It didn't seem to matter that she was his Mrs.Robinson, but he hadn't said anything. Why would he? He was having the time of his life, the troubled look in his eyes as he'd answered the door. His expression confused and slack with sleep as he'd leaned on the door frame, the realization sinking in, who she was. He'd been having trouble sleeping, she could see, but she hadn't said anything, she'd make that right soon enough. She'd have the doctor sleeping like a baby. Charlene had what the doctor ordered.  
  
Carter smiled tiredly now, his arms wrapped around the warm body laying beside him as he kissed her and snuggled into her hair. The little things that announced her presence like her crotchless panties on the floor beside the golden bra or the springs in the old bed, shot from too much sex. "You were good..." He panted happily, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful, Charlene.."  
  
The stripper smiled, the bottle blonde hair, a contrast to her dark eyes. Eyes I can look straight into her soul with... Carter thought to himself. Her hands moving up the headboard, her fingers wrapping around the smooth wooden supports that held up the canopy overhead. Turning, swiveling, gyrating and thrusting her naked body against the wood, she grinned at him. "We can go again, Dr. Carter..." She murmured as he nodded. His hands moved up following her every  
  
movement, stroking her hips, fingers trailing up her chest as she arched her back, tilting her head as Carter started kissed her soft flesh. His lips tugging and his tongue leaving soft, moistened trails.  
  
Locking her ankles around the headboard, she arched her back, her hands traveling down his abdomen, stroking his penis firmly between her fingers as the man started to moan happily. Standing nearly on her head as she took him in her mouth and rolled it over her tongue, Carter's knees nearly buckling, his fist jammed in his mouth to stifle the orgasmic screams. The tongue pulsating against the tip as she sucked, humming a tune that had stuck in her head and watching as it drove her doctor-man wild.  
  
"And when you said I could not stay with you, that's not the way you would have wanted to be, convince yourself that everything is alright, 'cos it already is. Don't sell your heart and break just anyone, I want to run with you through moorland fields, convince yourself that everything is alright 'cos it already is..." The song still pulsated in her head, damned Yuri playing Peter Yorn tunes all the time in the club.  
  
He smiled at her happily, helping Charlene unlock herself from the headboard, and come crashing into his arms. Carter laughed, his eyes dancing, no longer leaden and sad. She watched him carefully, wondering if those words would come soon. Words that didn't really mean anything. Words that were fueled by lust not actual love. The words that were really hollow, even though the men never knew it at the time. They always thought they meant it, but then they all went  
  
back to their wives and girlfriends, leaving her alone again. Her boss, Yuri told them all that it was policy for them to not have boyfriends or husbands. "It gets in the way... You don't want your husbands coming into my club and hurting my patrons because they're jealous. I don't want that. You ladies don't want that either. If that happens, you're fired. This is your job. It is your first priority. Love gets in the way. Remember that."  
  
The profession, it was for women who would never find love. Because once a person found love, it didn't matter what profession they were in, only love mattered. It didn't matter where a person lived or how much money they made... She smiled back, kissing his warm lips, and avoiding his kind eyes. She wouldn't let it get that far. She wouldn't let him say it. It wouldn't be fair to him. Charlene had seen the scars, the jagged pink faded scars that marred his smooth tender skin.  
  
She'd seen wounds like that on other men, but they weren't from rich backgrounds. They were from alleyways, drug dealers and factory workers hanging around in the wrong part of town.  
  
She'd touched it, kissed it, caressed the scars and he'd flinched at first, brushing her away and turning on his side, to get her away from them. The happiness that had danced in his eyes was gone. The dead look remained and she sighed. It wasn't from a knife fight in an alley. Those scars meant so much more than that. Charlene sighed again softly, her lips moving away from his back, trailing up his side, up his chest as her hands wrapped around his penis and stroked it fondly. Kissing him as his fingers moved to the inside of her thighs, rubbing her labia ever so slightly, watching her tremble as his fingers rubbed over the swollen nub and slipped inside her as she moaned in satisfaction. Their lips met and explored each other, warm and wet as the two of them moaned, causing bone shaking vibrations to course through the meshed bodies.  
  
As she mounted him like a jockey on a prized stallion, she bent over him, kissing his lips, jawline, neck, shoulders. Rocking slowly, maneuvering him inside her, a blissful smile as her lips parted and whispered sweet words in her mother tongue. The sensations increased with the gentle steady motions, peaking to a ferocious intensity as she started to moan and scream, rocking harder and faster, panting, moaning and screaming. Her long painted finger nails imbedded in his  
  
hair, wrapped around each light brown strand in a white knuckled frenzy as both doctor and dancer orgasmed and collectively woke the whole house. 


	33. RAPO:33

***Chapter 54***  
  
"What will you name him, Luka? What will you name your son?" Nikola smiled watching the gang stumble around on the front lawn, chasing each other with the hose and running through the lawn sprinkler. Acting like children, laughing, screaming, giggling, and swearing as they doused each other with water... Abby squealed, ducking a cold spray from the hose as Mark drenched her.  
  
"Dickhead!! I'm going to get you for that!" She squawked grabbing a handful of water balloons and pitching them in his direction. Running after him, Abby hit a wet patch of grass, slid down on her butt and sailed across the lawn. Greene snickered, then fell onto the lawn, his sides splitting with laughter as she ended ass up in the flowerbed.  
  
Luka looked at the old man, his hand quivering with palsy, the lit cigarette jittering dangerously close to Luka's bare knees. The weather had recently turned seasonably cold with the coming fall, but they'd been blessed with a warm day, everyone taking the day off from angst and taking their frustrations out on each other, in a friendly matter. "My son?? How sure are you that it'll be a boy, Nik? It could very well be a girl... Or twins for that matter," Luka shrugged.  
  
"Are you happy about it? Are you happy about the baby? I know you hadn't been. I guess it's a shock after all these years. You know you should have married her long ago, why did you wait?" Nikola took a slow drag on his cigarette, flicking the ashes into the wet grass, sparks and cinder hitting it with a soft smoking hiss.  
  
"I'm not even married to her now, Nik... I wish you would stop making all these plans for me. You're not my father." Luka said sullenly, watching Abby dance in the rainbows that sparkled in the sky, caused by the falling water. She was beautiful and he loved her very much. But... "It's complicated. We've both had setbacks. Situations where it wouldn't have been a good thing. For us to be married."  
  
"Like when Carter slept with her..." Nikola offered, his son-in-law gawking at him. A strangled gasp of surprise uttered from his gaping jaws as Luka started to wonder how much the old man knew, about all of them.  
  
"How did you know!?" Luka mumbled embarrassed. The last thing he needed the old man knowing was the love triangle bullshit. "I think I'll call him Ferdinand..." He murmured, changing the subject.  
  
"She told me, Luka. Your Abby sat me down one day and we had a nice long talk. She loves you very much you know. What her and that John Carter fellow had, is well over. She's made that quite clear to me, and him," Nikola took a slow puff on the cigarette, his hand shaking as he butt it out onto the porch, his chest seizing with coughs.  
  
Luka stared at him concernedly, putting out a hand to help, but he was batted away. "I'm an old man, Luka... Let me be. What do they say in your doctor language? DNR? Let me be... I am fine... I am old. I am getting on in years. It doesn't give you the right to fuss over me when I have a tickle in my throat," he grunted irritably, smoothing out his mustache with his fingers and running his hand over his mouth to wipe his lips.  
  
His palm brushed over one knee wiping away the evidence of bloodied spittle on his fingers. I'm old... I don't need no fuss... Nikola thought to himself, fishing out another cigarette from his pack. "Light it please," he murmured, the cigarette clenched in his old and yellowed teeth. His gums the receded and brown of a devout smoker. As his former-son-in-law flicked the lighter near the tip, the old man's shaky hands sheltered it from the warm summer breeze. Nikola smiled slightly, nodding a thanks as he took a slow drag.  
  
"So... You never answered my question. What will you name your son?"  
  
"I was hoping for a daughter, actually I like Monin..." Luka murmured in response. "Maybe Tanna.. Emma, Chloe," he shrugged. "I'm American now. I have to assimilate."  
  
"I suppose you do. Perhaps Croatian middle names?" Nikola offered, the younger man nodding in agreement. "But what if it's a boy?"  
  
"That's a good idea." He smiled sadly. "If it's a boy. I like Matthieu, or Nathaniel, Raine or Jagori. Reuben, maybe..." Luka shrugged. "I'm sure Abby will have some input." He inspected the old man with his eyes, imploring over each wrinkle and crease, the paleness of his skin, the jittery limbs. As his trained ears catching each laboured breath, Nikola's lungs became more wheezy and lined with mucus with each puff of the cigarette. "Nikola... What did you mean by DNR?"  
  
"I mean if I happen to stop breathing, don't try to fix me. If my heart stops working, I don't want to be fixed. I've lived a long life, longer than most. I outlived my own daughter and that's not supposed to happen, Luka. You should know that," the old man murmured softly, placing his own wrinkled palm on Luka's back and patting it softly.  
  
"So you're dying?!" Luka said accusingly. "Why didn't you tell any of us!? Why would you keep this from us? What if something had happened to you while we were working in the fields, I already watched my family die slowly, I'm not doing it again. Not again, Nik. You're coming to the hospital with me to get looked at," he said gruffly, as the old man wrestled out of his grip and glared at him.  
  
"I'm not dying. I'm old... I'm just an old man... and if I happen to die here on this porch, this very minute, I don't want you to do anything. I'm just telling you that. You've known from the first day you came here that I was not a well man. Why does now change anything? Hmmm??" He looked at the man, struggling to his feet. "Now leave me be."  
  
"Nik!!!" Luka called out to him as the old man tottered up the steps and into the house, slamming the screen door.  
  
"What did you say to him, Luka?" Carol sputtered, screaming as Doug sprayed her with the hose, icy jets of water, squirting up the leg of her shorts. "Cut it out Doug!" She squealed, panting as she stumbled to the Luka's side. Sitting beside him, a warm pool of water formed beneath her, of what Luka prayed was just water.  
  
"You're dripping all over me, Carol…" He muttered, irritated, turning to look back at the door, hoping Nikola would return. "Did you want something?" Luka murmured, straining his neck and then finally stumbling to his feet and leaving Carol sitting on the deck by herself. "I've got to go… See if he's okay," the man mumbled to himself as he entered the house.  
  
"You're not going to chase after him are you? Do you really want to make things worse between you and Doug? More than they already are?" Carter sighed heavily as he watched Carol get to her feet, his broken wrist encased in plaster, the thought of tying a garbage bag to his arm just so he could get soaked didn't seem very appealing.  
  
"He's upset about something, Carter. And besides, Doug and me aren't any of your business. You should keep your comments to yourself," Carol retorted angrily as the weight of his words sunk in. Luka wasn't any of her business either. He hadn't been for a very long time. "I should go see how he is. He was fighting with Nikola."  
  
Carter shook his head, his vantage point on the old wooden porch, laid up on the porch swing, was perfect. He'd heard it all, assuming that he'd been asleep, or that the two men hadn't cared that Carter was there, too involved in their own problems to care. "They weren't fighting. I heard them. It was just a little argument, and I think you should leave them alone."  
  
It had turned into this had it?? The man who had been chasing after Abby all these years and was the thorn in the side of the Kovac-Lockhart relationship, was giving relationship advice. "I really don't care what you think Carter..." Carol said acridly, hands on her hips as Doug walked up behind her.  
  
"Care about what, hon'?" Doug murmured uneasily. He'd tried to make things right between the two of them. He'd tried to explain his infidelities... Yeah... plural... Doug sighed, was this karmic revenge? Finding out your wife was pining after another man all these years? "I'll go see what's wrong."  
  
"Doug!" Carol squeaked surprised, watching him brush past her and into the house. "Doug... Come back.. Don't kill him."  
  
Carol glared at Carter before stomping off and tackling Mark face first in a puddle of mud. He sighed. This was how it was going to be was it? Alone and hated while everyone romped around and had fun. Charlene had gone home, hailing a cab for her after they had managed to wake up the whole house. He had been right though. It had been marvelous, wondrous sex, even though he'd lost five bucks to Malucci. "Yeah... I know... I slept with the blonde one... That doesn't prove anything, Dave..."  
  
"Pay up anyway..." Dave smiled, as he pocketed the money. "You fucked and I get the bucks... Hey, you didn't have to pay her too did you?" He had grinned, hooting with laughter as Carter yelped with surprise and chased him across the lawn.  
  
***  
  
With the curtains drawn, the house was dark despite the bright sunshine outside. He walked unsteadily, his head swiveling from side to side, as if the two Croats would jump him any second. Perhaps it was a trap. The two men were laying in wait with a large car battery, alligator clips, and duct tape. That's all it would take to put him into an enormous amount of suffering. Duct-tape me to a chair... Doug thought. Pull down my pants, attach the clips where they'd inflict the most pain, and turn on the battery. It wasn't like anybody would come looking for him. It wasn't like they weren't all having fun outside in the sun and sprinklers and be here to save him.  
  
"Doug?" The man jumped at the voice. A hand pressed firmly to his chest where his heart pounded madly, beating against his ribcage and trying to force its way free. Nikola smiled bemused. It had served Doug right, sneaking around like that, sulking in the shadows.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
Doug smiled, realizing the Nikola was alone. What was one old man going to do? Nikola wasn't going to hurt him. The whole idea had been absurd. "I'm looking for Luka." He looked carefully at the elderly gentleman, he wasn't well. Any person could see that, medical training or not. "Are you okay, sir?"  
  
Sir? This man at least knew how to respect his elders. Nikola nodded as a cough rose in his throat, his hand flicking ashes into a saucer before he brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. "He's around. I'm not going to look for him, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Looking away from Doug for a moment, his gaze followed a fly that buzzed around his head, following it until the bug had landed beside the old man's tea cup. The unsteady palsied hand that had nearly burned the hair off Luka's legs with the cigarette, slammed down onto the table, shaking the cup, green tea sloshing over the sides. Lifting his hand, Nikola flicked the flattened housefly off the table with a gnarled finger, his yellowed fingernail scraping it from the table cloth before brushing it away. "You can go look for him if you like."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay??" Doug said worriedly, watching the man take slow drags off the cigarette and flick the ashes towards the saucer. The oak dinner table was already covered in a fine gray dust of ash where Nik's unsteady hand had missed the ashtray, small black scars peppered the wood where cinders had burnt out and scorched the smooth finish.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep bugging the old man? Leave me alone in peace!" Nikola grumbled, watching as Doug leaned in the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Are you going to stand there and ask stupid questions or are you going to get me that bottle of scotch and join me in a glass?" He muttered pointing to the decanter and glasses that were sitting on Drizslav's side table.  
  
Things did just get stranger, there wasn't any denying that. "Sure... If you like. Did you want it on the rocks, or neat?" Doug murmured softly as he strode across the kitchen and picked up the glass decanter, pouring himself a shot.  
  
"On the rocks..." Nikola murmured, his gaze focused on his cigarette, taking the last drag before stamping it out into the saucer. "Are you much of a drinker, Ross??"  
  
Doug stared at the shot glass before taking it up in his fingertips and knocking it back.  
  
"Not anymore. I don't mind a drink now and then though." Picking up the glass, he walked to the freezer, clinking a few ice cubes in the bottom before returning to the living room. After pouring a generous amount into the highball, Doug looked appreciatively at the bottle, and put it back into the cabinet. "Drizslav sure knew his liquor."  
  
"Drizslav was a drunkard... He died of liver failure. Or hadn't you heard." Nikola muttered, grabbing the glass from the doctor and running it under his nose. "But you're right. The man knew his liquor," smiling slightly, the old man sipped at his drink and placed it on the table. "Did you come in here looking for me, or for Luka?"  
  
"For both of you actually..." Doug said with a nervous smile. "I had a strange feeling you  
  
were both going to jump me and kill me."  
  
Nikola nodded, as if this was a normal strain of conversation. "Well of course... The crazy Europeans, hacking the good American to bits. Murdering them in their beds. How else would legends arise of Vampires. Vampires were never really indigent of the Americas or Asia... Always European. I guess the Europeans are mysterious and dark... No?" he chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, Luka doesn't like me. But you probably already knew that." Doug smiled wanly as he stood, walking to the cabinet to fetch himself another drink. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked again, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he poured himself a glass.  
  
Nikola sighed. "Luka hates you. That much is certain. He was happy with Carol, from what I have found. He was quite happy. But she chose you. She chose to run back to you. And that wounded him deeply. You have a less than stellar record. You're unfaithful, you left a pregnant wife and ran off to another state. He doesn't think you're worthy of her. He has Abby now, but that doesn't stop him from being protective of his friends."  
  
He glared at Doug. "How do I prove it to you people?!" He grumbled, pulling another cigarette from the carton. Laying the cigarette beside his glass he pulled his arm out in front of him. Slowly pointing his index finger towards his nose, his feebled eyes crossing as his pasty tongue crept from his lips and strained to touch the tip of his nose. Eyeing Ross, Nikola snorted, snatching up his cigarette. "Do you have a light or what?"  
  
Doug nodded, pulling a lighter from his jeans and tossing it to the old man. "Here..." Walking to the table, he pulled out a chair and watched as Nikola strained to light his smoke.  
  
As his thumb slipped again, the man cursed and threw the Bic in Doug's direction. "It's broken... No use to me." he grunted angrily, more angry and frustrated at himself than anything. Useless old man... He thought to himself. Cannot even light my own cigarettes.  
  
"Here..." Doug smiled kindly, picking up the lighter off the table and flicking it quickly with his thumb, a yellow and blue flame wavering and sparking in the dim light and Nikola advanced towards it, lighting the tip of his cigarette and taking a long grateful drag.  
  
"Thank you, Doug... Much appreciated.." Nikola whispered, tapping the edge of the cigarette on the saucer and letting it sit there for a moment.  
  
"Luka seemed pretty upset earlier... Anything we should know about, Nik?" Doug pressed, the ice clinking in his glass as it started to melt and settle in the bottom.  
  
"No... Nothing I can think of. Everyone worrying about nothing, as usual. If you're worried about the cough.. It's just a summer cold... Allergies. That's all." Nikola grumbled, knocking back the rest of his drink and slamming the glass down on the table. "Fill mine up too."  
  
Doug sighed, grabbing the decanter and placing it on the table. It didn't look like it was going back into the liquor cabinet anytime soon. "Fine... It's just allergies then. That's fine. Then how come Luka was so angry with you?"  
  
"Because he worries, like you all worry about the old man. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm dying." Nikola spat into his kerchief before stuffing it into his pocket, grabbing up his cigarette.  
  
"You are though... Aren't you? It's natural, not to want family members to know. Especially ones who have experienced so much loss already. It's okay if you don't want him to know. I won't tell him if you don't want me to, Nik. I promise. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that." Doug nodded encouragingly, setting his head in his hand and grabbing his glass with the other. Slowly he took a sip and set it down. "So?"  
  
"Y-you people... Doctors, always trying to prolong life past what it's supposed to be. When it's my time to go, it's time. There's no stopping that. Why should I stop it. I've lived a full life. I-I have no family left except for a daughter who doesn't speak to me, I have grandchildren I will never know. I don't have family anymore. I don't have a purpose anymore." Nikola grunted, forcing himself up from the table. The sinewy old arms straining, trembling as the table bit into his palms, trying to steady himself.  
  
"Nik? You okay??" Doug leapt up from the table as the old man crashed to his knees.  
  
"Nikola?? Mr.Stepjan?! GUYS!!!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone, meddlesome doctors.." Nikola wheezed painfully as he fell to his side. "Let me be... Didn't I tell you that?! I.. I told you that... Leave me.." he whispered hoarsely, his jaw slacked, his eyes glazed. Doug slipped his hand over the man's chest to reassure himself that the man's heart had stopped beating.  
  
Kneeling forwards, he moved his fingers over Nikola's face, slipping his glassy, dead eyes closed. He sat rooted in the spot, fighting the urge to find a long white sheet. Cover it up. Pull it over, pretend it's not there. Wheel it away to the morgue; forgotten and frozen until the family claims it.  
  
***  
  
Stumbling blindly down the stairs towards the yelling, Luka stopped in the doorway of the living room. Doug knelt over the body of Nikola. "You bastard. What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Nothing, Luka... He died... I didn't do anything to him." Doug said softly, rocking forwards slightly and getting to his feet as Luka tackled him.  
  
"You bastard... You killed him! What did you do to him!? You killed him!" Luka screamed hoarsely, beating the downed man with his fists, "Can't you leave anything alone without destroying it!? Why did you have to interfere in my life!?"  
  
"Luka..." Doug licked his swollen lip and winced, as the blows kept coming. Just keep your head down, Ross.. He thought to himself. Let the guy ease his pain. He grunted in pain as a fist connected with his skull, jarring everything momentarily, he could feel Luka getting to his feet, a sudden relief washing over him until the man started booting him in the ribs. His head snapping back as it connected with his face. The guy wasn't ever going to stop.. Luka wasn't going to stop until he was dead. Kicking, punching, slapping. It felt like every inch had been broken or bruised by Luka's crazed, anguished fury. God... Curling up in a ball, Doug breathed slowly, willing the man to back away as the kicks to the head resumed when he heard an angelic scream.  
  
"LUKA! What are you doing!?" Abby knelt beside Doug pulling his battered body into her arms. "Luka.... Leave him alone! Why did you do this? What did he do to you?" Soft, gentle hands wiped away the blood from his face, carefully removing his shirt, mopping his face with it, finger probing his bruised and broken flesh. "Luka... You could have killed him!"  
  
"He killed Nik... Nik's dead... I... I found Doug over top of him. Doug killed Nikola." Luka murmured tearfully, his hands still balled into fists, his body still tensed.  
  
"Doug??" Abby murmured as the head shifted in her arms, his eyes swollen and purple, welded shut as his bloodied lips mouthed 'no'. "Luka, go get Carol... Tell her what you did. Tell them all what's happened... Who do we contact for the funeral?"  
  
Doug winced, his fogged and battered head struggling to make a coherent sentence. "He had a daughter..." he murmured hoarsely, blearily watching Luka's statement.  
  
Luka nodded sadly, looking at Abby, his hands covered in blood as he slowly wiped them off on his pants and exited the house. "My sister-in-law... Natalia... I'll find her... I'll tell her, don't worry..." 


End file.
